Murphy's Memories
by gurl3677
Summary: The car that hit him was driven by the girl that was supposed to be his blind date only now, when he wakes up in the hospital, he has no memory.She feels so guilty, she decides to care for him, unknowing who was the date for her.But when his memory comes back, when his past finally hits him, will she be able to accept it or will he hide it from her?He can't be that guy anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! My writing site is back up so here we go again! LOL! I have fixed my mistake so it won't get taken down again. Check out Ariella's new last name! LOL*_

Ariella MacManus shook her head and sighed as she drove down the long street from her supposed to be blind date. It was a supposed to be because the guy never showed up. She should have known something would happen, something bad always happen to her when it came to men. She should have never agreed to the blind date in the first place but it had been almost a year since her last boyfriend and she felt the lonely.

So lonely, she had agreed to her co-worker giving her number to a guy that even her co-worker had never met. He was a friend of the co-worker, Nicole's, boyfriend. Ariella had only talked to him twice, and for only a a few minutes. They were supposed to meet at a diner they both knew of but he never showed up. Just her luck. Her last boyfriend had been married but told Ariella he was separated from his wife. Four months into the relationship, Areilla went to dinner with a friend and saw her boyfriend with his wife and children. Her other boyfriends had been loser too. Some without jobs, some in and out of jail. She just didn't know how to pick a man.

Ariella sighed and pursed her pale lips together. If that blind date, Murphy Reedus, called her or texted her, she was going to go off on him. Then block him so he couldn't call her. She was done with douchbags. Suddenly, Areilla's car jolted and a man rolled across the hood of it. She slammed on her brakes as she let out a scream. The man fell from the hood onto the road in front of her.

" Holy shit!" She yelled, throwing her car into park quickly. People on the street around her car rushed in. Some were on their phones already. She undid her seat belt and left her car without shutting her door. She ran around to the front of her car to find a man laying on his side, not faving her.

" He just stepped out in front of you!" A man called out.

" Is he dead?" Ariella asked in a panic as she dropped to his back. Another man, who was in front of him, pressing his fingers to the still man's throat.

" No." He said. " We need to leave him alone though! No one move him! We need to call 911!"

" I didn't see him!" Ariella said with huge tears clouding her vision.

" He didn't see you either." A woman said as she placed a comforting hand on Avery's shoulder. "We all saw the same thing. He was looking at his phone and stepped out in front of you."

" Is he bleeding?" Ariella asked the first man. She was too scared to look at the injured man's face.

" His face is pretty bloody but I don't know where it's coming from. It's swelling up fast." The front man confirmed.

" Please don't let him die." Ariella whispered to herself. The man on the ground groaned and started to roll over when the helper grabbed his arms.

" Hang in there, Buddy. Don't move, okay? Just hang in there." He said.

NRNRNR

Holy shit did his face hurt. But it wasn't just his face. It was his left eye, his head, his right arm and his ribs. It hurt to breath and something was taped to the left side of his face, right over his eye. His forehead and even his nose were hurting. He frowned and that hurt. Without opening his eyes, he brought his hands to his face and started to feel around. Yeah, his eye was patched up, that the source of the tape. His forehead was swollen and...

" Leave that on." A soft voice said a second before he felt two small hands take a hold of his wrists and start to pull his hands down.

" What is it? What's on me?" What the hell? Was that deep, gravelly, damaged voice his?

" You were in an accident. You were hit by a car. Your eye is patched up." The voice said. Slowly, carefully, he started to open his good eye but the light from the room blinded him and he started to squeeze it shut. "Wait, let me turn off the light." The warm hands left his wrists and he heard the owner of the voice hurry away. A minute later, the light behind his eyelid was gone. He squeezed it again before he opened it. A small, dark blond haired young woman was making her way towards him but she was out of focus. He blinked his good eye a few times as she asked, " Better?"

" Much. Thank you." He answered.

" How are you feeling?" The woman asked as she took a seat by his bed.

" Like I got hit by a car." He said, forcing a one sided smile. She didn't seem to think it was funny. She dropped her eyes to her lap.

" I'm sorry." She almost whispered.

" For what?" He asked. She rubbed her lips together for a second before she bit into her bottom lip. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and began to shake her head.

" It was me." She whispered. He frowned and slowly shook his head.

" What was you?" He asked in confusion.

" That hit you. I hit you with my car." She said a second before her pretty face crumbled. She dropped it down, covered it with her hands and started to cry. Her slender shoulders trembled.

" Hey, no, don't cry." He said as he reached out to touch her with his hand. His right arm was wrapped up, making him look like a mummy. His hand shook as his fingertips brushed against the skin of her left arm. " I'm sure you didn't mean it. Right?" She dropped her hands from her face and shook her head hard.

" I didn't! I swear! I didn't see you! And from what people who saw the accident say, you didn't see me either. You were texting on your phone and stepped out in front of me." She said quickly.

" Then see? That's why they are called accidents and not on purposes." He said, bring his arm back to his side. She started to wipe her cheeks with the back of her hands. " Please don't cry. I can't stand it when women cry." He frowned deeply. Was that true? He suddenly didn't know the answer to that.

" What? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She asked. He shook his head as his head flooded with confusion again.

" I can't...I can't seem to remember anything." He said.

" You can't?" She asked. " Maybe I should call the nurse." The young woman stood up, leaned partially over the bed and hit his call button. He grabbed her hand.

" Don't leave, please." He asked as panic started to set in. Her light blue eyes met his bloodshot eye and soften.

" I won't." She said.

" Promise?" He asked. He was gripping her hand hard. He couldn't remember a thing and he wanted to talk to her more. Maybe she knew something about him.

" I promise." She said with a nod as his hospital room door open. She looked up at as a nurse walked in.

" Does you need something?" The nurse asked.

" He's awake." The young woman said. He kept his good eye locked on her face. Her delicate features made him feel less like he was falling head first into a dark hole. Something about her was familiar to him and he wanted to know what that was.

" Sir?" The nurse was saying. The young woman turned and looked down at him. She squeezed his hand. " How are you feeling?"

" I can't remember anything. I don't understand what's happening." He said, forcing himself to look up at the nurse who stood on his left side.

" You had a pretty serious head injury. Some memory lost is to be expected. Let me contact the doctor, okay?" She said. " But first, are you in any pain?" He shook his head no even though it was a lie. He was in a lot of pain but he had a feeling the pain medicine would make him sleep and he didn't want to sleep. He wanted answers. " I'm going to get the doctor and I will be back." She offered a small smile before she quickly left the room. He looked back at the woman who was holding his hand.

" Do you know me?" He asked her. The young woman shook her head.

" No." She said. That couldn't right, he thought. He knew he knew her face, he just couldn't place it. "You really can't remember anything?" He closed his good eye and shook his head.

" No." He said. He swallowed and looked at her again. " I can't even remember my name." She started to get upset again so he rushed to say, " Name me." She shook her head as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

" What?" She asked.

" Give me a name. I can't stand not having a name so call me something, please." He almost pleaded. If he didn't have a name, he might go insane.

" I...I..." She started to stutter as she shook her head. Her long slipping over her shoulder with the movement of her head.

" Anything, please." He begged. She closed her eyes and said the first name she could think of. The name of the man who stood her up.

" Murphy." She said quickly. He sighed, making her eyes open again. To her surprise, he was smiling.

" Murphy. I like that." The new Murphy said. " Now what is your name?"

" Ariella." She answered.

" That's a pretty name, Ariella." He said. Ariella. That name meant something to him, but what?

" Thank you." Ariella said as she stared at him with wide eyes.

" I must look really awful because you haven't stopped staring at me since I woke up." Murphy said.

" No, you don't." Ariella said.

" I don't? You hit me with your car, one of my eyes is patched up and my right forearm is wrapped. My face is killing me. I can't imagine that I'm looking my best." There was no malice in his voice when he said all that. In fact, he was giving her a small smile.

" I think I'm shock." She said quietly.

" So how are you feeling?" A doctor asked as he walked in.

" I should go." Ariella said as she started to rise.

" Wait." Murphy said quickly and he reached for her. The idea of her leaving him, scared him. Her face and name was so familar to him that he didn't want her to leave him.

" Miss MacManus needs to wait outside." The doctor said. " We have things we need to ask you. We need to check you over. Only family can be present for that. Is she a family member?" Murphy frowned.

" No, I'm not and I should really go now anyway." Ariella said.

" Wait! Ariella, wait, please." Murphy said quickly. She looked at him but slipped her hand away from his. " Come back later?" She nodded.

" Okay." She said before she walked out of his room.

" Tell me how you are feeling?" The doctor asked him, pulling his attention back.

" Ah, like hell." Murphy said.

" Nurse Roberts tells me you can't remember anything and I want you to know that is natural. You suffered a bad accident and a concussion." The doctor explained.

" Do you think my memory will come back?" Murphy asked.

" There is no way to know for sure." The doctor said. " Let me check you over then we can talk more."

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Compton.

He checked Murphy's good eye, felt along his ribs, his stomach, and checked his legs. He explained that Murphy had broken a few ribs on his right side and the cornea in his left eye had been torn, so his eye had to be patched up. There was a gash across his forehead and his nose. His voice was so rough, low, and gravelly because his vocal cords had been damaged but they weren't sure how. They felt he might have hit his neck off her car. He had had no wallet on him at the time of the accident and his phone had been crushed by her car. Murphy had been out for almost 12 hours.

" Is she in trouble?" Murphy asked.

" Who?" Dr. Compton asked as he made a few notes in a chart.

" Ariella, the girl that was here. She's the one who hit me." He said.

" Oh, ah, I don't actually know." Dr. Compton said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! So thank you for the adds to this again and reviewing again, guys! Just so everyone knows, Ariella's brother's name is Sean Connor MacManus and no, he's not a real person! But I bet you can guess who his looks and personality are based on! Again, he's not a real person! *_

Ariella handed over the money for the daisies she bought out of the hospital's gift shop then walked towards the elevator later that day. Buying him the flowers was the least she could do since she ran him over with her car and took his memory. With a heavy sigh, she reached out and pressed the up button to call the elevator down to her. She stepped back and shook her head.

The door open and Ariella stepped inside, feeling her stomach start to do flip flops. As she reached out to press his floor's button, she noticed her hand was shaking. She swallowed hard and forced herself to relax. She had decided she was going to do whatever he needed her to do. She was going to be there for him and help him every step of the way, well as long as he let her anyway. She fucked up his life, she needed to help him put it back together.

Murphy was laying in his hospital bed on his left side, looking out the window as the rain streaks slipped down the glass. He breathed in deep then regretted it right away as his left hand flew to the right side of his rib cage. The pain from the break was sharp, hitting him right away. He shook his head and closed his eyes, willing it to pass.

" Are you sleeping?" Asked the soft voice that made him smile. His eye opened and he rolled to his back as he looked at the door. Ariella was standing in the door, looking completely unsure of herself.

" Hey, no. Come in, please." He said. In her small hands was a bouquet of daisies.

" I bought you these but now I'm thinking it was a lame idea. You're a guy, not a girl." She said as she came forward. Murphy smiled and tried not to chuckle.

" It's not lame. You're the first person to bring me anything." He said. She smiled, set them down on his little rolling table then stood awkwardly by his bed.

" How are you feeling? What did the doctor have to say?" She asked.

" Sit down." Murphy said, motioning towards the chair on the right side of the bed. With a look of uncertainty, she walked towards the chair and sank down slowly. He readjusted the sheets on his waist and smiled at her. " Well, I'm going to live." Ariella smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

" That's good." She said, making him smile and nod.

" That's what I thought." Murphy said. " So I'm sticking with the name Murphy. I told the doctor that. It sounds right to me and I like it so thank you for picking it."

" I don't even know where it came from." She said. She shook her head and dropped her eyes. " That's not true. I did know where it came from."

" Is it your boyfriend's name?" Murphy asked.

' Don't let it be a boyfriend or a husband's name.' He prayed silently. He spared a glance to her left hand, please to see she wasn't wearing a ring. Actually, she didn't wear any jewerly that he could see. To his relief, Ariella shook her head.

" No. I don't have a boyfriend." She said. To her surprise, Murphy's smile widen.

" That's good. That's real good for me." He said.

' What the hell? Am I really hitting on a girl when I'm busted up like this?' He yelled at himself.

' Is he hitting on me?' Ariella asked.

" So where did it come from?" He asked in a rush.

" Ah, actually, I was supposed to go on a blind date with a man named Murphy but he stood me up. I was driving home from the supposed to be date when I hit you." Ariella said.

" Holy hell who would stand you up?" Murphy asked without thinking. Ariella blushed and looked down, trying to hide her smile.

" Well I got a text from him that I didn't notice until later yesterday. He said he had to cancel because he forgot his wallet." She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and looked back up at him. " Lame." Murphy smiled and nodded.

" That does sound lame." Murphy said. " So listen, are you going to get into trouble for this? I really don't want you too. It was an accident."

" Actually, no, I'm not. The witnesses told the police it looked like you were texting and you just stepped out in front of my car. They all said I didn't have a chance in hell to not hit you." Ariella said.

" Well good." He said as he laid his head back on his pillow. His bed was propped up so he could still see her just fine. " So I texting and not paying attention. I kind of sound like a douch bag." He said, wanting to make her smile and laugh. And he got his reward.

And that smile sent a flash of a memory through him. He was standing in a shop some where, holding a picture in his hands, smiling down at it while he nodded. In front of Ariella, Murphy frowned and closed his eyes. In his flashback, he looked up again at a man who was talking, explaining the girl in the picture's name was Ariella MacManus and yeah, her brother was the actor with the same last name. Murphy nodded again, looked down at it and commented that he thought she was hot.

" Murphy? Are you okay?" Ariella asked as she lightly touched his hand. He opened his eyes and forced a smile. " Do you need the doctor?"

" No, I'm okay. I think I was remembering something but I don't know." He said. It couldn't be a real memory, well not the whole thing anyway. He was sure his mind put her in the picture he had been holding because he only knew her face. And her face, he found to be very attractive.

" What was it?" She asked.

" I was standing in a shop with someone, looking at a picture but I can't remember what the picture was." Murphy lied. He shook his head as he frowned. " Do you have a brother?" Ariella smiled. She was used to this question.

" I do. And yeah, it's who I'm sure you're thinking of." She said.

" Who is it?" He asked, because he couldn't think of who it was but maybe if he knew her brother's name, he could place why he knew her.

" Sean Connor MacManus." She said with her smile still in place. Murphy shook his head again. No, he didn't remember that name. Maybe she wasn't the girl from his memory.

" Can you do a favor for me?" Murphy asked quickly.

" Anything." Ariella said quickly.

" See that closet over there, by the bathroom?" He asked as he pointed behind her. Ariella looked back at the door by his bathroom while she stood up.

" Yeah." She said.

" They put my clothes in there in a bag. Can you get them for me? I want to see if looking at them makes me remember anything." He said.

' And yeah, I don't mind watching you walk.' He thought as her ass drew his eyes in. ' What are the chances of me being hit by a car by such a hottie?' As long as he was single, this might turn out to be a good thing. The left side of his lips curled up into a smile as she reached the closet. She pulled open the closet door and reached in. She pulled the bag out but didn't turn around.

" Are you sure you want to see these?" She asked as she stared down at the bag. The clothes inside were cut up and covered in blood. Her hands tighten on it while she closed her eyes and remembered the sound of him hitting her car. The thump she would never be able to forget.

" Yeah, why not?" He asked. Ariella swallowed and turned around, moving the bag so it was behind her back. Her stomach flip flopped as she looked at him. " What's wrong, Ariella?" He asked, taking in her pale, sad face.

" They are all covered in blood." She said quietly. Murphy smiled and nodded.

" Yeah. So, I got hit by a car driving by a super sweet, caring girl. Bleeding is common when that happens." He watched her blush and her eyes shift away. " Ariella, it's okay, really. I mean it sucks that I got hit but shit happens and by the sounds of it, it was my fault. Please don't feel bad, okay." Ariella shook her head and looked back at him.

" I just can't believe this happen. I could have killed you." She said as she started back to him.

" But you didn't." Murphy said.

" No, I didn't." She said. When she reached him, she handed the bag over with a loud sigh. " I just can't believe this happen." She repeated, sinking back down into the chair. She had spent the night saying the say thing over and over again to her brother. He opened the bag and started pulling his clothes out.

" You want to make it up to me?" Murphy asked as he spread his grey, button down shirt across his legs.

" I don't know how but I'd like to try." She said. Murphy looked her and nodded with no smile.

" Then keep coming to see me. Stay with me as long as you can when you are here. If I have to lay in this bed with only this TV to keep my company, I'm going to go insane. The nurses and the doctor are nice but they just want to take my blood and ask me about my pain. I'd really like to have someone to talk to about other things." He said seriously. " Do you think you can do that for me?" Ariella nodded and his smile came back.

" I can do that. I can come after work each day." She said. He nodded.

" Thank you." Murphy said. " Now, let's see if my clothes jog my memory. It's so weird not being able to remember anything." He turned back to his shirt. " I feel like I really liked this shirt. It's a shame they had to cut it off me."

" Well you weren't awake." Ariella said. He nodded then turned his attention back to the bag.

" I guess. You know, the first thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing you." He said, pulling a black tie out of the bag and smiling at her. " It was actually a really great thing to see." She blushed and shook her head.

" Stop." She said softly, making him grin.

" Stop what? I think you're pretty." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" And you're also hopped up on pain meds." She said, making Murphy laugh. He grabbed his chest and half laughed, half groaned as pain shot through him.

" Please don't make me laugh." He said as he laid back.

" I'm sorry, Murph. Are you okay?" Ariella asked, placing one of her hands on his arm. He closed his eye and nodded. When she started to pull away, he made a grab for her with his left hand.

" Don't. Don't pull away." He enclosed her hand in his and squeezed her, opening his eye and looking at her. " It's nice to be touch by someone who isn't holding any needles." Ariella smiled and nodded.

" Are you okay? For real?" She asked quietly.

" Yeah. Just laughing, and breathing, hurts my ribs." He said. " I'm good. I'm good." He sighed and slowly pushed himself up again so he was sitting up.

" So is your shirt helping you remember anything?" Ariella asked. Murphy shook his head and looked back at his shirt and tie without letting go of her hand.

" No. I wonder what I was doing. I was all dressed up." He said. He smiled and looked back at her. "What if I was your blind date?"

" Than I'd be pissed at you for standing me up." She said. Murphy tilted his head, keeping his smile.

" I won't stand you up." He said.

" You shouldn't talk that way. What if you are married or have a girlfriend?" She asked. Murphy looked down at his left hand a second before he let her go to hold it up.

" No ring or ring mark and no ring in the bag. So that means I'm not married." He said.

" Okay, but that doesn't mean you don't have a girlfriend." Ariella commented, letting her hand slip from his arm.

" You're right but I have been here over night. I would hope that if I have a girlfriend, she would have found me by now. I hope she started calling around looking for me when I didn't show up anywhere yesterday, you know? Giving out my description to the police or the hospital and stuff." Murphy said.

" Yeah, you would hope." Ariella said.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! No one else seems to be confused by the name choices. Murphy's name is not Murphy MacManus here, it's Murphy Reedus. Only Ariella's last name is MacManus so I'm not sure how this is confusing. Sorry I guess? If you know anything about my writing, then you know that if Norman Reedus' character doesn't have a last name in the movie I am taking my fan fic from, then I always give him the last name of Reedus. And again, Sean MacManus is not a real person!*_

" Ells," Sean said, strolling into her bedroom the next day. " where are you getting ready to go to?" He asked. She walked out of her bathroom, freshly changed into her street clothes, a pair of jeans and a fitted, long sleeve dark blue shirt. Her older brother flopped himself down on her bed, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his bed as he smiled.

" To the hospital." She said, dropping her work clothes in her laundry basket.

" Again? Babygirl, you really think you need to see this guy again?" He asked. Ariella smiled at Sean as she climbed onto her bed, laying down beside him.

" I hit him with my car, BB. He has no memory, so that means he has no friends or anyone to come and see him. Visiting him is the least I can do." Sean was fifteen years older than her and had called her Babygirl since she was born. Her nickname for him was BB. It stood for Big Brother. Sean never introduced himself to her boyfriends as Sean, her brother or older brother. It was always Big Brother while he stared them down.

" How do you know, for sure, he has no memory?" Sean asked. " I mean, he could be faking it."

" I know he's not, okay? He's going by the name I gave him, plus, when I said your name, he didn't know who you were." Ariella said. Sean frowned and looked back at her ceiling, bring his hands to his stomach.

" He's telling the truth." He said, making her laugh and him smile.

" It's actually nice to talk to someone who doesn't know you. He doesn't ask anything about you." She said, moving closer to him.

She didn't resent that he was a actor, she adored Sean, but it was nice not having to answer any questions about him. Ariella let her head come to rest against his shoulder while they both stared at the ceiling. They had been living together since Ariella moved to the city, two years beforehand. Sean hadn't been comfortable with her living alone in New York and had bought a big apartment for the both of them to share. They each had their own rooms and bathrooms, plus, there was an extra bedroom for Sean's daughter when she came to visit.

" I cast a large shadow." He said softly.

While Sean loved being an actor, he sometimes felt bad for what his profession did to her. When people found out about him, friends and boyfriends alike, Ariella would be hounded by questions and them wanting to meet him. Thankfully though, since Sean's job cause him to watch people closely, it always helped him to figure out which people where there for her and who wasn't. And he had no problem voicing his concerns for people in his only sister's life. Lucky for him, she trusted his judgment.

" It's okay. You know I love you." Ariella said, making Sean smile. He did know and he loved her. Sean had always been active in her life. When she was younger, he took her to the different sets of the movies he worked on and showed her off. Sean had always made sure he had time for his sister, even when she was a child and he was teen.

" So what's up with your car? Your insurance gonna fix it and do you need money to pay for it?" He asked. Ariella had a steady job and paid half of their household bills. Sean had put her on his bank account so she could pay his bills when he was off filming and in case she ever needed any extra money. He was always trying to pay for things, feeling like it was his job since he made the most money.

" No, I'm good. It's not really that much damage so I'm paying for it. I should get it back in two weeks." She said. It drove her crazy that he wanted to pay for everything but he couldn't help it. Sean just couldn't accept his little sister wasn't a teen anymore. He couldn't accept that she had a real, grown-up job, plus their dad had raised him to always take care of the women in his life, be it his mom, his sister, his daughter or whatever girlfriend he had at the time.

" Alright, well, I'm going out tonight and I got a ride so take my car. Remember that I need to be at the airport by nine tomorrow. I will gas the car up and it's had a once over so it's good to go for you to drive around while I'm gone." Sean said.

" Okay." She pushed herself up then slipped from the bed. " I need to go. I'm going to pick up some dinner for me and Murph." Sean propped himself up on his elbows.

" Murph? He has a nickname now?" He asked with a smirk. " You getting a crush on this guy? I might have to pop in and see him for myself."

" Shut up, Sean." She said, blushing and turning from him. Sean jumped up, following after her.

" Leave it to you to hit a guy with your car and start liking him." He said.

" Shut up!" Ariella snapped. Sean laughed and reached out. He grabbed his sister and pulled her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as he placed a sloppy kiss against her cheek. " Sean! Stop it!" She yelled as she fought against him. He picked her up, cracking her back and making her cry out while she kicked at him.

" I love you. Be careful." He said as he set her down.

NRNRNR

" How was your day?" Ariella asked later when she walked into Murphy's room. Three days he had stuck up in the hospital.

" Boring. Thank goodness you are here to entertain me." He said with a smile. Ariella smiled and set the bag she had brought on his bed.

" I brought you some things to help pass the time while I'm at work." She said.

" Like what?" Murphy asked, making a grab for the bag. He grinned when she snatched it back up.

" Relax." She said, moving towards her usual chair. " Do you want to eat the dinner I brought us or look at the stuff?"

" Let's eat." He said. He watched with a closed mouth smile as she leaned down and opened the other bag she brought.

" Okay, so I brought you soup and a sandwich. Broccoli soup and a tuna melt, since you said you like that." She said as she sat back up again with his dinner. She set it on his table since it was already over his lap, giving him a napkin and a spoon.

" This is going be great. Thank you, Ariella." He said. " What are you eating?" He appeared over her shoulder as she pulled out her own dinner.

" Same soup and a Greek salad." She said.

" Sit on the bed." He said, moving over to give her room. With a smile, Ariella stood up and moved to sit at a spot by his legs. Together they got their dinner ready on his table. " So, how was work?" Ariella worked at an art gallery. She set up art shows for local artists and sold pieces of artwork to the rich, and snobby.

" The same." She said.

As they ate, they talked about their day. She told him about the artist she was working with, he told her about the new information the doctors were giving him. Ariella came to the hospital every night, staying from four-thirty to nine every night. It was the highlight of Murphy's day and to her surprise, it was the highlight of hers too.

" Do you remember anything new?" Ariella asked as she cleaned up their dinner after they were done eating.

" Ah, nothing really. I mean, I get these flashes but when I try and focus on them, they just disappear. I can kind of remember standing on the corner and stepping out right before I hit your car. I mean, I remember looking down at my phone and taking a step so I think that was when I hit you." Murphy said, watching her every movement.

" And then nothing?" She asked.

" Nothing until I woke up to you." He said. Ariella threw the Panera bag away then faced him with a smile.

" Ready to see your presents?" She asked. Murphy clapped his hands together and grinned.

" Hell yes!" He said, excitedly. Ariella laughed and walked back to the bed.

" Okay." She started as she snatched up the bag and sat down beside his legs again. " I brought you three books and two crossword books."

" What are the books?" He asked. He pushed his table to the other side of the bed while she started pulling the books out.

" Dawn of The Dead." She said, pulling one book out and setting it on his right leg. He picked it up with a closed mouth smile she was beginning to see was trademark for him. " Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter, " Another book came out and was set on his leg, " and I Am Legend." He picked up each book while she pulled out the crossword puzzle books.

" This is great. You know I get this thing off my eye tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to start to read these." He said.

For the rest of the visit, she sat on the bed by his legs. Ariella had slipped her shoes off and was sitting indian style with her right knee touching his right leg. His hands were either clasped together on his lap or his arms were crossed over his chest. He smiled and nodded as she talked. She smiled and laughed at his lame jokes. She blushed at his light flirting. He grinned every time. He had to wonder what type of guy he was because the flirting seem to come completely natural to him, almost like he couldn't stop himself from doing it. But then again, he didn't feel the need to flirt with the nurses, just with Ariella.

At the end of the night, she stood up, put her shoes on, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. A strong part of him wanted to turn his head and catch her lips with his but he re-framed. He didn't know this girl and shouldn't just kiss her. That would be crossing the line. He really only knew her for three days, despite the memory of her picture floating around in his mind. She was visiting him because she was nice and she felt bad for hitting him, not because she wanted to make out.

' What the hell is wrong with me? Am I player or something?' He asked himself as he watched her walk out of the room. Murphy laid his head back and put his left hand behind his head. ' Nan, I'm not a player. She's just super hot and funny.' He smiled up at the ceiling. Yeah, that was it.

NRNRNR

Ariella hurried down the hospital hall the next evening with butterflies swirling around in her stomach. She was beyond excited to see Murphy. And why shouldn't she be? The blind date never bothered to call her again or even text her back so she gave up on him. She was taking her brother's advice and saying 'Fuck you' to the guy. It wasn't like she was connected with him anyway, she didn't even know what he looked like. He could have been ugly as a troll for all she knew so maybe it was for the best that they didn't meet.

But Murphy, on the other hand, was stunning to look at, even though he beat up. The left side of his forehead had a bruise and a big scab from hitting her car and the pavement. His right eye had been bloodshot but that was starting to clear up so she could see that he had beautiful blue eyes. His hair, which was unruly and longish, was a dark brown color. Ariella smiled to herself and picked up her pace. Yeah, he was beautiful to look at, cut up and beat up and all.

" Hey there, Murphy." Ariella said as she walked into his room. He grinned as her steps stopped right away. " Wow." The patch on his left eye was gone. Both his eyes were shining in the brightest blue color she had ever seen.

" Is that a good wow?" He asked.

" Yeah. Your eyes are beautiful." She blurted out without thinking. Even though his left eye was black and blue, the color of his eyes was amazing, breath taking even. His grin spread as she blushed right away.

" Thank you." He said. " It's nice to hear that since now I know what my face looks like."

" What do you mean?" She asked, coming forward and transferring their dinner bag from her right hand to her left one.

" After they took off the patch, I was allowed to take a shower which means I got to look in the mirror for the first time. I had no idea how bad I looked." He said. He watched her face, amused that she was still blushing and wouldn't look at him while she pretended to be looking through their dinner.

" I'm sorry." She said quietly.

" Don't be." Murphy said quickly. When she didn't respond, he reached out and touched her right shoulder, still her movements. " Ariella," He said, pulling her eyes to his face. " don't be sorry, okay?" She sighed as she stood up straight.

" I hit you with my car. I put you in the hospital. All your pain is my fault. Your lost of memory is my fault. How can I not be sorry?" She said quietly.

" Because if you haven't hit me, we wouldn't have met and I'm really glad I met you, okay? I think you are hilarious. You make me laugh. You're super sweet and caring plus, you're really beautiful to look at. You are the highlight of my day so don't be sorry anymore. I get it." Murphy reassured her.

The rest of the night went about the same for them. They ate with her in her usually spot on his bed at his legs, facing him. They played cards and talked about their day. He laughed as she complained about the rich snobs she had to deal with everyday. She rolled her eyes while complaining about how stupid they were and how they treated her like she was the dumb one. She brought Leo up, telling Murphy about taking him to the airport to drop him off for his flight. She was still surprised that he didn't seem fazed about her brother or even ask about him.

At the end of the night, when she leaned down to kiss his cheek, Murphy surprised her but hugging her. He kissed her cheek and asked her, again, to not be sorry about the accident. He asked her to stop feeling bad for him while he lightly rubbed his face against her hair. Ariella pulled away, sporting the blush he found so attractive. She promised him she would try, said she'd see him the next day, and left for the night.

' Damn, she smells so good.' Murphy thought to himself as he settled into his bed.

_" So her name is Ariella MacManus, I guess. I think her brother is Sean MacManus, as in the actor." Ewan said, handing over the picture his new girlfriend had given him of her friend. _

_" Wow, she's hot." Murphy said as he scratched at his chin._

_" Yeah, she is." Ewan agreed._

_" Got her number for me?" Murphy asked as he folded up the picture and slipped it into his back pocket._

_" Of course I do." Ewan said, handing over a piece of paper. _

_" As soon as Jenna leaves, I'll hit this bitch up." Murphy said. He snatched the number from his friend then slipped on his Ray Band sunglasses. " Jenna will be gone for three months for her ' Movie' role." He said as he did air quotes for the movie part. His girlfriend was little more than a B lister movie star, being casted in the worst movies. She was a horrible actress but rich from her daddy's money. " So here's hoping I can get this girl to agree to fuck me." Ewan laughed as the guys started to stroll down the busy side street._

_" It's not like you need her, Murphy. You got tons on pussy on the side that will take Jenna's place." He said. Murphy nodded with a grin as he looked around._

_" Yeah but I'm getting tired those girls. I need some strange." He said, reaching up to slip his sunglasses down so he could check out a pair of tits coming their way. " Hey there, Honey." He said as the girl passed him. He turned, walking backwards so he could check out her ass. The girl giggled but kept walking._

_" One of these days some girl is gonna knock you on your ass." Ewan said with his grin._

_" I doubt that." Murphy said, turning back around._

_" Jenna's going to catch you." _

_" Like she doesn't know already. It's not like I try and hide my affairs so fuck her." Murphy said._

_" You know you are living the dream of every guy. You got a sexy actress..."_

_" Wanna be actress," Murphy corrected, making his friend laugh._

_" who's rich father pays all her bills, which means it always pays your bills since you two live together and you don't have to work." Murphy nodded._

_" Yep. Life's good for me. Be better if your little girlfriend's friend spread her legs for me easily. I'm not in the mood to woo her but if I have too, I will." He said._

Murphy's eyes flew open with a frown. What the hell was that? He wondered as he stared into the darkness of his room. He rolled over to his left side and snuggled into the hospital bed more. Was that a memory? No, it couldn't be. That guy was a dick, a completely and total asshole and that wasn't Murphy. That couldn't be Murphy. He couldn't imagine himself acting that way and talking about Ariella, or any girl for that matter, like that. No, that wasn't him. He must have seen the guy from his dreams on TV and of course Avery would be present. She was the only non-medical person he saw during the day.

Yeah, it was just a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! Once again, Sean's name is MacManus and he is not a real person! __**Melissa:**__ so true! __**Wicked:**__ I know! Thank you for promoting me on Tumblr!*_

" What's wrong, Murphy?" Ariella asked as she perched at the end of Murphy's bed five days into his hospital stay. " You have been so quiet today." She said, stirring her soup.

" Nothing. Doctor says as long as everything continues to improve I get to leave in three days." He said as he mixed the dressing of his salad in.

" That sounds great but you don't seem happy about it." She said. Murphy sighed and looked up at her.

" It is great but where am I going to go? I have no memory of where I live. The police say no one has filed a missing person report on me. When I leave I have to go to a homeless shelter until shit gets figured out." He said. Ariella's face fell. She hadn't thought of all that. Murphy shook his head and turned his attention back to the dinner she had brought. " It's cool, Ariella. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes, shook her head and knew Leo would kill her for what she was going to say next if he found out.

" Look, " She started when she opened her eyes again. " you and my brother are about the same size and he isn't going to be home for the next six months," Murphy looked back at her. " So why don't you come and stay with me? You could wear his clothes, take his room, just until you figure things out."

" Oh, Ariella, I don't know if I can do that." Murphy protested.

" You are in here with no memory and no place to go because of me." Ariella dropped her voice and looked down. " I can't let you go to a homeless shelter."

" I just don't think that I can..."

" Please, Murphy." She interrupted, looking back at him quickly. " Come home with me. You can't say that going to a homeless shelter is better than staying at my place." They stared at each other for a few minutes, with both not believing she had just invited him to move in with her.

" That depends." He said finally. His answer taking her by surprise.

" On what?" She asked. Murphy smiled.

" Do you have coffee there?" Ariella laughed and nodded.

" I do."

" Then I'll stay but I want to find a job." Murphy said.

" Let's start with finding out who you are first." She said.

" I can't free load off you. I don't think that's the type of guy I am beside, I will need to pay my way." Murphy insisted.

" You don't have to worry about that. Whenever Sean leaves for work, he always pays the household bills a few months in advance." She smiled and rolled her eyes fondly. " He acts like I'm still a kid who works at Wendy's or something." Murphy smiled.

" He loves you. He just wants to know you're fine."

NRNRNR

One the day he was to be released, Ariella brought him some of Sean's clothes. He took them with a smile then made his way into his room's bathroom, holding the hospital gown closed so he didn't flash her while he walked. After he shut the door, he set the clothes down then pulled the gown off. He threw on the clean boxers, socks, jeans and flannel shirt. He had to admit, the clothes fit him good but it was weird to be wearing some other dude's underwear. Murphy looked himself over in the mirror quickly. He undid the buttons at his wrists and rolled the sleeves of the flannel to his elbows. He shook his head at his reflection.

" Dude, you look like hell." He muttered. The bruising on his forehead and the shiner around his left eye, was fading but the scabs were still on his forehead and across his nose still. He sighed and grabbed the gown. " Off to the real world, Man. Here's hoping something sparks in my mind." With a final shake of his head, he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out to find Ariella sitting on his bed, watching TV.

" Hey, I was right. They do fit." She said, looking back at him.

" Yeah, they seem too." He agreed.

" The shoes too?" Ariella asked. Murphy looked down at the Doc Martins he was wearing. He looked back at her with a smile.

" Yeah, shoes too." He confirmed. " So if Sean's going to be gone for six months, why did he leave his clothes behind?" He asked as she stood up.

" Because my brother likes to shop. He has five pairs of jeans he loves and twenty he doesn't wear. So he took his favorite jeans and left the others. He only took a few of his shirts because he knows he will buy more and he wanted room in his suitcase. He shops like a girl, I swear. He will buy shirts and if they won't fit in his bags, he ships them home." She said with a big smile that made Murphy smile. She loved her brother very much and it was nice to see. " You ready to go?"

" So ready. Let's go." Murphy said. His discharge papers were already signed and Ariella had given the hospital and the police her number in case anyone needed to get a hold of him so they were set.

NRNRNR

He looked out of the window of her brother's black Mazda, hoping the city would jog his memory. But there was nothing. He had the small snap shot of himself in the store, with a picture that he was still refusing to believe was her, and the dream of him being a douche-bag. Then there was nothing until he woke up to Ariella's pretty face.

" Anything?" She asked softly. Murphy glanced back at her then out of window again.

" Not yet." He said, leaning his head back against the seat. " This is so annoying." Ariella gripped the steering wheel but didn't say anything. She felt her cheeks flush and her throat tighten. This was all her fault. Murphy turned his head and smiled at her. " Hey, so what type of music does your brother like? Let's pop in some CD's."

She handed over some of Sean's music, making Murphy sit up. He flipped through them excitedly, feeling a spark of recognition at some of the CDs. With excitement in his voice, he pulled out the ones he thought he liked. Ariella smiled and it made him happy. He knew she was feeling bad about hitting him and he had wanted to make her happy. He threw in a 30 Seconds to Mars CD and turned it up loud. Yeah, he liked that group.

NRNRNR

_The loud music of the club pumped through Murphy's system as he smiled up at the half naked girl who was dancing between his legs. She pulled her long hair off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. She had her own smile as she twitched her hips around to present her ass to him. Murphy grinned, reached out, and smacked her fake tanned ass. The girl laughed and faced him again._

_" You ready for something more?" She asked. _

_" Fuck yeah, I am." Murphy said, his hands flying to his belt. _

_" Let me do it." She purred, leaning down._

_Murphy let his arms come to rest on the sides of the big chair. He kept his grin firmly in place as the girl reached out and undid his belt. He loved this club. More importantly, he loved the rooms with the locked doors at the club. And he loved this stripper. She gave the best head and she always went at it like she loved it. Unlike Jenna. His girlfriend never gave him head. Men needed blow jobs so she had really forced him to go outside their relationship to get one. _

_" Oh yeah..." Murphy moaned as the stripper's warm mouth surrounded him. His head went back and his eyes went shut. He put his hands into her hair, pushing her head down so she would take his entire length in. He set her at on a rhythm that would make him cum fast. She would suck him off and swallowed him down._

_NRNRNR_

" Murphy, are you okay?" Ariella asked as she placed her hand on his arm. He was staring straight ahead and frowning hard. " Murphy?" He shook his head and blinked as he broke out of the spell he had spilled into. He looked at her in confusion.

" I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked.

" We're at my place. Are you okay? Where you remembering something?" She asked. Murphy's frown deepen as he looked away and out her windshield.

" Yeah, I think I was." He said.

" Why don't you look happy about it?" Ariella asked. Murphy brought his left hand to his bottom lip where he started to rub it and shake his head.

" I don't know." He commented slowly. " I'm not sure what to make of it."

" Do you want to talk about it?" Ariella said. Murphy started to shake his head as he dropped his hand and looked at her.

" Not really." He said. There was no way he was going to tell her what it was about.

" Okay. You just want to go in then?" Ariella asked. He looked away and nodded.

" Yeah, let's go." He sighed and she could tell that whatever he was remembering was upsetting him so she wasn't going to push it. She wanted to know what he was thinking about but didn't want to invade his privacy.

Her apartment was on the fourth floor of a huge apartment building. They didn't talk much as they rode the elevator up, both lost in their thoughts. Murphy was going over his past memories, thinking he looked like a dick. Ariella was wondering what he was remembering because he looked upset and mad. His eyebrows were drawn together and he was frowning.

Murphy sighed as he stood behind her, waiting for her to unlock the door. What he knew of himself so far was he was a jerk. He seemed to be a womanizing asshole but he had hope the memories were false. He prayed they were false, even though he knew the likelihood of that was slim to none. Both memories were of him treating women like shit.

" Well, welcome to my home." Avery said, opening the door and walking in.

Murphy and Ariella walked into a large, loft like space. The walls were exposed brick that had been painted white. The wall that faced the street was lined with floor to ceiling windows and had a large white curtain that could be brought across to shut out the world. Off to their right was a hallway and a wall. Mounted on that wall was a large, flat screen TV. It was sitting in between floor to ceiling shelves that were built into the wall. Their coffee table looked like an old, wooden table. Their couch was over sized and dark blue.

Behind the couch was a big dining room that looked like it was made up of a series of old wooden doors that had been fitted together. Around the table was six big chairs. On the other side of the table was a long island. In the center of the island was a double kitchen sink. There was a walkway and then more kitchen counters, their stove and fridge.

" Wow, this is place is huge." Murphy said as he took everything in.

" Yeah well, Sean likes getting attention so the bigger things are for him the better." Ariella said. " Follow me and I'll show you to his room." She said as she started towards the hall that was off to the right.

" Don't you have a guest room?" Murphy asked, following after her.

" No. We have three bedrooms, mine, Sean's, and my niece's." She said.

When they entered the hallway, right to his left was a closed door. On the center of the door was the name, Lala, written in beautiful handwriting. Murphy noted how Ariella's hand came up and lovingly slipped across the name. She continued down the hall, pointing out a bathroom and a linen closet before they walked right into an open door.

" Okay, here is Sean's room." Ariella said. " Let me show you around."

She turned to the left and Murphy followed her across the room to another door. She pointed into the other room, telling him it was bathroom and that she had filled with a new toothbrush, shampoo, soap, towels, and conditioner for him. She pointed to the dressing, telling him to wear what he wanted of Sean's then pointed to the big, king size bed.

" I put fresh, clean sheets on the bed for you already." She said.

" You know, I don't know about this." Murphy said, taking in the large, neat bedroom. " This is so much, I just don't know if I can accept all this."

" Please, Murphy." She started, pulling his eyes to her face. " Stay. I can't let you go into a homeless shelter. I just can't."

" I'm just uncomfortable with this. I mean, does your brother know I'm here, staying in his space?" He said. Ariella shifted her weight to her right side and took a hold of her right arm with her left hand. She sighed and chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before she said.

" He actually doesn't. Let's make a deal then. You stay here but keep it clean while I'm at work and cook dinner. That way you don't feel like your free loading and you can work on remembering things. Deal?" She asked. Murphy looked from one of her eyes to the other. She was silently begging, silently pleading for him to agree. He had to admit, he wasn't fond of the idea of living in a shelter so he smiled and nodded.

" Okay. Deal." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! So I'm not sure if you guys got to read this chapter of the story or if it was taken down. If you guys want to read a new Boondock Saints story, please check out In Too Deep by my twin, Nymphchild. It's gonna be great! __**Coconut: **__I know! Why is he so hot! __**Guest:**__ I wasn't being rude, just explaining why the names were what they were. I wanted to clear it up for you and let you know why I chose the names I did. Thanks for reading everyone! Again, Sean, his daughter Lala, and his dog, Krispy are not real people!*_

" So Lala is your niece's name?" Murphy asked as he followed Ariella back towards the main part of the house again. And he kind of wanted to know where Ariella's room was and what it looked like but he wasn't going to ask. That would be rude, right?

" Yeah." She said.

" She doesn't live here?" Murphy asked. He looked over her head, across the apartment and down the other hallway. There was an open door but he couldn't tell if that was her room or not.

" No. She lives in Canada with her mother. Sean is not that private about anything but me and Lala. He doesn't talk about either of us in interviews or anything. He doesn't post up pictures of us on his twitter and he doesn't like it people take pictures of us when we are with him. He will call us his sister or his daughter but he never uses our names so we can try and have privacy. For Lala to have a normal life, he and her mother decided that Lala should live with her in the town the mother grew up in." Ariella informed him. " You want some dinner?"

" Yeah, you gonna cook for me?" Murphy asked, in a husky voice. She glanced over her shoulder at him as then back in front of her again. Murphy frowned at himself. Where the hell did that voice come from? And why did he find the idea of her cooking for him sexy?

What if she did it naked?

" Yeah. I can cook." She said. Murphy cleared his throat and shook his head while she went to the kitchen area.

" That would be great. Can I look at these pictures?" He asked quickly. He needed something defuse the sudden tightness in his jeans.

" Sure." She said. Murphy went to the built in shelves right away. All the shelves were filled with books or picture frames.

" Tell me more about your niece. When do you get to see her?" He said as he picked up one of the pictures. It was of a young girl, perched on top of Sean's shoulders. He knew it was her brother because she had showed him a picture of the man earlier.

" She comes here every summer and spends the three months with us. She gets here the day after Christmas and spends her Christmas break and spring break with us too. Plus Sean and I talk to her everyday." Ariella said, opening the fridge. Murphy set the picture down and moved to the next one.

" So you get to see her a couple times a year than?" He asked. There was tons of pictures of the girl, Sean, and Ariella.

As she talked about the girl and started making them a pasta and sausage dinner. Murphy looked at the different pictures, smiling at the ones with Ariella and her brother. There were a few serious ones, with the two hugging and smiling or standing next to each other and not smiling. There were others with them making faces. They stuck their tongues out or pursed their lips together or crossed their eyes. She was silly and he liked that.

After a while, Murphy made his way over to the kitchen area. He sat at one of the bar stool by the island and smiled at her as she moved around the kitchen, cook, stirring, and talking with him. He nodded, wishing he had something to share of himself with her. But he laughed and smiled at her stories. He liked her personality. The stories she told him about the things she, Sean and their friends did were funny. He liked her laughed and loved seeing her smile. She was a little wild and he dug that.

" You have a great smile." Murphy said without thinking. Ariella blushed and gave him her back as she mixed the sausage, bow tie pasta, broccoli and cut tomatoes together. Murphy shook his head quickly. She did have a nice smile but for some reason he couldn't seem to keep some of his thoughts about her to himself.

" Thanks." Ariella said.

" I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Ariella." He said quietly.

" No, it's okay." She said, turning back around. " You ready to eat?" Murphy stood up with a nod.

" Yeah. Tell me where the bowls and forks are so I can help do something." He said. Ariella smiled and pointed to one of the cabinets.

As she carried the bowl to the table, Murphy walked around the island to the cabinet she showed him. He spared a look at the white fridge, grinning at the pictures they had up there too. There was one where Sean was holding her head with his mouth hanging open and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. It looked like he was getting ready to lick her cheek. She had been laughing and gripping his wrists when the picture had been taken. There was another one that had been printed out in black and white. She was leaning against a wall, standing next to Sean again. He had his arms crossed over his chest. She had her head resting against Sean's shoulders and neither one was smiling. There was a big dog laying on the ground in front of them.

" You guys have a dog?" Murphy asked, opening the cabinet up.

" Yeah, her name is Krispy. She's at the vet right now, until tomorrow. She ate something and got sick. Stupid dog." Ariella said with another smile that told Murphy she didn't really think the dog was stupid.

Murphy sat with his back to the living room with Ariella sitting directly across from him. Again they were chatting lightly while they ate. Murphy asked her more questions about her and her life while he nodded and smiled. He liked hearing her talk and getting to know her. He just wished he had something of himself to share. A part of him felt like what they were doing was something completely new to him, that getting to know a girl, listening to her talk about herself and paying attention was not something he usually did. It confused Murphy so he tried to focus on that feeling, tried to figure out where it was coming from.

Ariella noticed half way through their dinner, a very unfocused look came through Murphy's eyes. His smile faded even though he was still nodding at her words. He stabbed at some sausage and pasta slowly but wasn't bring it to his mouth to eat. Ariella stopped talking, just to watch his face. He was either thinking hard or remembering something. Ariella reached forward and lightly touched his wrist.

" Murphy, are you okay?" She asked gently. He blinked, shook his head then smiled easily at her, leaning into the table a little more as he did it.

" You didn't show me your room." He said. Ariella started to withdraw her hand from his wrist but Murphy caught it with his right hand.

" My room?" She asked slowly.

" Yeah. I'd like to see your room. I bet it's beautiful, like you." He seem to purr when he spoke but then he almost violently shook himself and sat back, letting her go completely. " Holy shit, I'm sorry." He said as he blushed. " I...I don't know why I said that."

" It's okay." Ariella said, sporting her own blush.

" No, it's not. That was..." He frowned hard and shook his head again. " Creepy and that's not how I am." Or am I?

" Well, it's been a long day, you know? I'm sure you're just tired." She said.

" Maybe so. I don't mean for it to sound like I keep hitting on you but it's like I can't control myself." He said, more to himself than to her.

" Maybe you should go to bed." Ariella said. With his eyes still not focused, Murphy nodded and stood up.

" Yeah, yeah I'm going to do. I'll...ah...see you in the morning." He said, walking backwards. Murphy was frowning as he turned around and hurried away from her.

Murphy felt like he couldn't get away from her fast enough. He rub one hand over his face, noticing how that hand was shaking. He felt hot and was swallowing hard. What was wrong with him? Was he just tired, like she suggested? Why did he ask if he could see her room? What the hell was that? Murphy's frown deepen as he reached Sean's room.

After he closed the door, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. He prayed that he wasn't scaring her. The last thing he wanted to do, needed to do, was the freak out the one person who was helping him. He didn't want Ariella to think he was some kind of sexual deviant but that was how he was coming off. Murphy groaned and brought his hands to his to eyes. He pressed his palms into his eyes and rubbed them hard. What was it about her that turned him into this raging pervert? Or could that just be his personality?

Ariella stared after Murphy in complete confusion. What was that about, she wondered. Maybe she made a mistake in inviting him to sleep over. Ariella reached out, grabbed his bowl and placed it on top of hers. Why did he want to see her room? And why did he say it, in what she could only imagine to be his bedroom voice?

Ariella needed to talk to Leo. He would know what do to. She quickly dropped their dinner plates off in the kitchen sink, intend of doing them in the morning and hurried to her bedroom. Yeah, she would call her brother and he'd give her advice. She picked up her pace, going into her room and shutting on the door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled his number up. But the second it started to ring, she squealed and hung it.

" What the hell am I doing?!" She whispered to herself.

She couldn't tell her brother she had brought Murphy home. Sean would kill her! She locked her bedroom door then turned back around. She shook her head and wanted to slap herself. There was nothing wrong with Murphy. He was just nervous, like she was, besides, she didn't need her older brother to tell her how to handle a guy. She could handle herself when it came to men, always had and always would. But before Ariella could think any harder on the subject, her phone started to ring. She stared down at the picture of her brother, knowing she had to answer it or he would just keep calling. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

" Hey." She said softly.

" Hey, you hung up." Sean said.

" Yeah, it was nothing. I just wanted to make sure you got to the hotel." Ariella said, pushing away from the door.

" Oh yeah. All checked in and everything. How's your boy?" Her brother asked.

" He's good." She said with a laugh. Sean chuckled and she imagined his shaking his head.

" You just checking in on me or is there more you need?" Sean asked.

" Just checking in." Ariella comment as she started getting ready for bed.

" You sure, Ells? You sound sad." She should have known better than to think she could hide anything from him.

" No, I'm okay. Just tired, I guess." She lied.

" I don't believe you but I'm going to accept it because I'm tired too and I have a big day. Lauren is dropping Krispy off tomorrow, so be nice to her." Sean warned. Ariella rolled her eyes at the mention of his year long girlfriend.

" I'm not rude to her." She defended.

" No but you aren't nice either. She wants to be friends so give her a shot. Take her to meet your Murphy. Since you won't let me check him out, let her." Sean said. Ariella could almost hear his smile.

" Shut up! There is nothing for you to check out! I don't want to date him, just help him a bit." She defended quickly.

" Whatever, Ells, whatever." He said, making her laugh. " Alright, if you're good, I'm getting off. I need to call Lauren then I'm hitting the bed."

NRNRNR

_Murphy strolled through large penthouse apartment with his hands in his pockets. He had counting down the hours until his girlfriend left and it was now down to forty-five minutes. Three months of freedom from her and Murphy was looking forward to it. He had big plans for himself. As soon as she was out the door, he would go around the penthouse and remove all the pictures of her and everything that was girly. Can't have the others thinking he shared this place with someone. Some of his pussy on the side knew he had a girlfriend but the new girls he was hoping to fuck didn't need to know. Ariella didn't need to know. He was supposed to meet her later that day and was hoping to bring her home with him. The few things his friend had told Murphy about her told him she wouldn't like knowing he had a girlfriend._

_" Murphy, are you going to miss me?" Jenna's annoying, overdone and fake New York accent asked. She grew up Florida and had moved to New York when she was a teen. She did not have a New York accent for real._

_" Of course I'm going too, Sweetheart." He drew out. She popped out of their room with a pouting face. He held his hands out to her and grinned. " Come here and let me show you just how much." _

_" Alright but don't mess up my make-up." She said, walking straight towards their bed. Murphy rolled his eyes but brought his hands to his belt. " You can just fuck me from behind." _

_NRNRNR_

Murphy's eyes popped open in the darkness. He rolled from his side to his back. He brought his arms up and shoved his hands under the pillow as he sighed. Okay, so his name was Murphy, he couldn't deny that anymore. Some how he knew of Ariella and that made him believe he was the Murphy that was supposed to be her blind date. Murphy blinked, sighed and turned to his left side. He was going to have to find out what she knew about the date, him.

_NRNRNR_

_Murphy's hands were gripping Jenna's hips as he rocked his body, sending himself inside her and pulling back out. She was on her knees and hands, moaning in a way that told Murphy just how much she was enjoying their sex. Murphy was good in bed and he knew it. He knew just how to touch a woman and make her weak. They loved his face and he knew it. Often all Murphy had to do was smile at a girl and he'd get her number or more. That was why he had so many girls in his back pocket. He started to fight with one, he knew just how to touch her to end it._

_Yeah, his day was going to be great. He was going to fuck Jenna, get off then send her on her way. Then he'd get ready for his date with Ariella, hopefully convince her to come home with him and maybe get some play, or at least arrange to get some play. As Murphy sent himself flying into the condom, he closed his eyes and completely enjoyed the orgasm._

_And went it left his system, when he was coming down from the sex high and Jenna was pulling away, Murphy decided he needed to jump in the shower and wash her off him. He couldn't meet his possible new bitch on the side with the smell of his current girlfriend on him. Murphy smiled to himself as he pulled off his condom. _


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! __**Veritas:**__ I just saw a picture of the real Sean Patrick Flanery's gf and she looked like a bitch, lol! But the GF in this story isn't meant to be a bitch.*_

Their breakfast, the next morning, was a little awkward and weird, with neither one able to meet the other's eyes for long. Murphy had decided one thing that morning. He was sure he was the Murphy she was to meet on the blind date. As much as he hated that truth, he couldn't deny it, it had to be that. She was in his memory in that regard. He wanted to try and ask her what she knew of him, of the blind date, without letting her who he was. He was just going to have to ask gently.

" Ariella!" A female voice called out from the other side of the door. Ariella's head snapped up as her eyes caught Murphy's right away.

" Get up!" She whispered in a quickly rush, jumping up as she said it. Murphy frowned but pushed away from the table. Ariella ran around the table, grabbed his bowl of cereal and his arm, then started tugging him towards her room.

" Where are you? Open the door!" The female called out as she banged on the door.

" Hang on!" Ariella yelled as she hurried towards her room. " Just stay in my room until I come for you and please, don't say anything."

" Who is that?" Murphy whispered.

" Sean's girlfriend. She can't see you or she will tell Sean." Ariella pulled him forward when she reached her room and all but shoved Murphy inside. She grabbed the door and slammed it shut before whipping around and tearing off for the front door.

" Well, I wanted to see her room." Murphy commented to himself as he looked around.

The walls of her room looked like the walls of the apartment. It was the brick again and painted white. She had a queen size bed that sat in the middle of the room. She had a black comforter and her bed frame was black iron. On either side of the bed was white night stands. Each night stand had a black, iron lamp on it. She had a closet right by her door and a dressed against the wall opposite her bed. On the other side of the room was floor to ceiling windows again but they were covered by a black curtain. At the end of the wall opposite her bed and by her dresser was a closed door that he guessed would lead into her bathroom.

" Hey Krispy!" Ariella's voice pulled at his attention. Murphy leaned into the door, putting his ear to it so he could listen in.

" What took you so long?" Lauren asked as she walked in.

" I was in my room." Ariella said, bending down to rub her brother's beloved dog's face. The dog licked at her hands, making Ariella smile.

" Oh, sorry." Lauren said. She shut the front door then reached out and undid Krispy's lease. " So, Sean wants me to ask you about this mystery man from the hospital but I don't think he wants me to tell you I'm asking for him."

" He's not a mystery. He's just a guy I hit with my car." Ariella said, standing up quickly.

" He's just a guy you hit with your car?" Lauren said with a laugh as she sat down at the table. " That's funny. Anyway, Sean seems to think you like this guy, like as in you are crushing on him, so are you?"

" Yeah, are you?" Murphy whispered. He wanted the answer for himself.

" Sean needs to mind his own business." Ariella snapped. " Come here, Krispy, you hungry?" She said. She was blushing as bright as a Christmas light and needed to distract herself from the questions. She prayed Murphy couldn't hear what they were talking about.

" Ariella look, Sean and I are pretty serious and I know you and I don't get along but I think we should try." Lauren said. " I know you don't trust me that I have Sean's best interest in mind but I do. I'm not trying to farther my career or use him in anyway. I care about him."

With her mouth clamped tight, Ariella went about pouring some of Kripsy's food into the dog's bowl. She didn't like Lauren. She wasn't rude to the woman but she made no move to be her friend either. Lauren and Ariella were too different people. Lauren was a high fashion model and playboy bunny. Ariella was a jeans, tee shirt, and tank top kind of girl. Lauren could wear heels anywhere, at all times. Ariella only wore hers at certain times. Lauren knew fashion designers, Ariella knew horror movies. Lauren had her nails done all the time, Ariella was lucky if she painted hers every six months and the polish was always black.

But Sean kind of loved her. Maybe Ariella should try harder. She sighed, rubbed against Krispy's head then stood up. The two women met eyes.

" I'd like to be your friend. You are important to Sean. He loves you. I love him. I want to try. Can you try?" Lauren asked. Ariella bit into her bottom lip. She found herself nodding. Lauren clapped her hands together, squealed and ran for Ariella. To her surprise, Lauren hugged her tightly, almost shaking her in her excitement. Ariella couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. It would make Sean happy if they got along.

" Okay, okay!" Ariella said, pulling after a few minutes. " Maybe we could work up to the hugs."

" Let's get coffee!" Lauren said.

" I can't. I...I promised to visit Murphy at the hospital today." She lied. Lauren was grinning as she leaned her perfect hip against the island.

" What is with this guy? What does he look like? Is Sean right, you got a thing for him?"

" Just answer the fucking question, please." Murphy whispered. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed that answer and needed it now.

" I...I hit him with my car." Ariella answered and both Murphy and Lauren heard the weakness in her voice.

" Ah! You do like him! Look at you! You're blushing! Oh you like him! That's so cute!" Lauren explained, making Murphy grin and Ariella feel annoyed.

" Hell yeah!" He whispered.

" Okay, I need to leave so you have to go!" Ariella said as she rushed forward.

" Oh, Ariella, come on! I won't tell Sean!" Lauren whined, knowing she had pushed Ariella too far. They were just working on their friendship, she shouldn't have pried. Sean was private about certain parts of his life where as Ariella was private about everything. While Sean was outgoing and loud, Ariella was quiet unless she really knew someone. In some ways the brother and sister were a lot alike, in ways, different.

" It's not that! Really, I just need to go. I have to check out my car before I go to the hospital and I don't want to be late." Murphy heard Ariella saying quickly.

He heard Lauren protesting and Ariella rushing her along so he stepped back away from the door. He looked around her room again. Where should he pretend he was? Sitting on her bed? Looking out the window? In a panic, he set his cereal bowl down on her dresser right by the apple cinnamon scented candle. When he heard the front door open then shut, he hurried across her room, deciding to pretend to be looking outside so she won't know he had been listening in. A few seconds later, she opened her bedroom door.

" Ah, it's safe to come out now." She said quietly. Murphy was standing by her window, looking outside. He looked back at her and smiled, loving how bright red her cheeks were.

" Whoa, is that your dog?" He asked as the sound of clicks started down the hallway. He wanted to give Ariella a break from her embarrassment. She looked back and smiled when Krispy reached her.

" Yeah, this is Krispy." She said. She reached down and patted the dog's head.

" Is she friendly?" Murphy asked, coming forward.

" Yeah." Ariella said. Murphy crouched down by her bed and held out his hand.

" Hey there, Kripsy. Can I pet you?" He said softly. Cautiously the dog started forward, lifting it's face to sniff at Murphy. " She's very pretty." Ariella crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

" Thanks." She said while she watched Murphy rub against Krispy's head.

" What's the plan for today, Ariella?" He asked as he smiled at the dog. " You working or not? What are you doing?"

" Well, I actually took this day off. I need to check on my car and I thought we could walk around New York, see if anything you see might help you." Ariella said. Murphy glanced up at her then back at the dog as he continued to pet her.

" Yeah, that sounds good. You ready now?" He asked.

NRNRNR

" So tell something about that guy you were supposed to have the date with. Do you know what he looked like? Did you ever talk to him on the phone or just through texts?" Murphy asked as they drove towards the garage where her car was.

" I actually never saw what he looked like and I only talked to him twice. Both times were really short. He called me to make sure I had his number then called me later on set up the date." Ariella said. Murphy looked from the window to her. He let his head come to rest against the back of the seat.

" So you won't know his voice if you heard it again?" He asked.

" No." She said.

" Have you tried calling him since that date?"

" Hell no!" She said quickly with a smile. Murphy chuckled and looked away. An idea started forming in his brain.

" You should let me call him." He said.

" What for?" Ariella asked, glancing at him. Murphy started to play with his bottom lip, alternating from rubbing it to tapping it while he waited a few seconds before he looked back at her.

" Let me yell at him for standing you up. I want to tell him what an ass he is." He said, making her laugh. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to him.

" Have at it." She said. He grinned, making sure he touched her skin when he took the phone from him. " What are you going to say?"

" Ah..." Murphy started as he went through her contact list. " I'm going to say I'm your new boyfriend and that he fucked up bad by dissing you." Sure enough, there was his name next to a series of numbers that looked familiar to him.

" That will be funny." Ariella said.

Murphy nodded and smiled while he started his call. He brought the phone to his ear and waited through the rings. He was praying that he was wrong and the Murphy who belonged to this phone would pick up. That would mean it wasn't him and that his ' memories' weren't real. And maybe that would mean he wasn't the dick he was beginning to think he was. But his hope were dashed down five rings in.

' Hey, this is Murph and I'm really sorry I couldn't take your call. Please leave me a message and I promise I will call you back. Later!' Murphy's own voice came over the airwaves. He groaned softly and closed his eyes. Yeah, he was the blind date. The dick that stood her up and seemed to be a player with women. He ended the call and quickly deleted himself from her phone.

" Hey, what happen to leaving him a message?" Ariella asked with a smile.

" Won't you know it, he picked up." Murphy said.

" Are you serious?! What if he calls back?!" She asked quickly.

" Not gonna happen and even if he does, I will set him straight." Murphy said.

He wasn't looking at her as he flipped her phone end over end in his hand. He shook his head, leaned it back again and frowned. Those snap shots into his life couldn't be what he was really like. He was sure he had other, more decent parts of himself. He had too, right? Still fingering her phone, he closed his eyes and tried to pull up something about himself, anything. He went over the memories he had been having. He tried to push pass them but there was nothing.

Only blackness.

" Murphy? Are you alright? You got quiet again." Ariella said. Murphy opened his eyes and rolled his head so he could look at her. She was casting him worried glances as in between looking at the road. He sighed and sat up again, looking out her passenger window.

" Yeah, Ariella, I'm good. I'm just trying to trying to remember things, you know?" He asked as he watched the world fly by.

" You don't remember anything at all?" She asked. He looked back at her and shook his head. He didn't like lying to her but what was he supposed to say?

' Hi, I think I was your blind date and I was completely planning on getting you into bed.' Yeah, that would go over well. No, he couldn't say that. He was just going to wait until there was something of worth to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! __**Guest:**__ Let me clear something up. If you really looked at my profile you would see that I actually like a lot of other author's and their stories. I just like stories in which the characters are true to show/movie they are in. FFN is a place for readers to read things they don't see on the show/movie but I, personally, do not like works, and do not write works, in which the characters from the show/movie are not like they are in their original work. I'm sorry but I can not get into a story which Daryl, or any other of Norman Reedus' characters, hook up with a teen. He is a grown man in his 40's. Yes, I am picky when it comes to what I like to read. I do research on characters before I write about them. I look up his interviews and listen to what he has to say on whatever character I am writing about. I want his characters to be as they are in the show, I feel that makes it more realistic and I like when other authors do the same. If I read a story and Daryl meets a girl and have sex with her in the middle of the woods without even knowing her, I'm not going to like that because that's not Daryl, according to what Reedus says about him. Yes, in this story I am taking a little creative view on this character as the movie Meet Me In Berlin was only 17 minutes long but I know enough about Reedus and his mannerisms that I feel I write realistic stories with this character. I think it is my tendencies to pay attention to the show, and not just lusting after Daryl, and listening to the interviews about Daryl's past and how Norman is going to play him during certain situations that has made me a strong author here and is the reason so many people have favorited. I'm not trying to sound mean but I really wanted to clear this up for you because I think we both know that even though you said you weren't going to read anymore, you will. You will want to know if I posted your last review and what I had to say about it. Done Rant! LOL*_

" Wow, so this is my body imprint?" Murphy asked as he ran his finger tips over the huge bent in her hood. Ariella sighed, putting her right arm behind her back. She grabbed at it with her left hand.

" Yeah." She said softly.

" Nice. When you hit someone, you really hit them." Murphy said, turning to the side and looking at her. She shrugged her slender shoulders at him while she rolled her eyes and pretended to be bored.

" Well, the way I figure it, if I'm going to do something, I better do it right." She said. Murphy laughed, making her smile. " It was your fault anyway."

" Shut it. Let's go and talk to the mechanic." He said. Without thinking, and very casually, he looped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him while turning them to walk towards the office of the garage. By the time Murphy realized how close he had tucked her to him, there was no way he could pull away without it looking like he didn't want to touch her.

" Miss MacManus?" Said the mechanic who's name tag said Joe.

" That's me." Ariella said. She was trying hard to ignore how warm Murphy felt and how comfortable his weight was around her shoulders.

" Well, the payment came through for your deductible and we should have it done by the end of the week." Joe said, wiping his hands off on a shop rag.

" Who made the payment?" Ariella asked with a frown. Like she needed to ask. Joe quickly flipped through his paperwork and leaned against the counter that separated him from the couple.

" A Sean MacManus phoned it in this morning. Hey is that the real Sean MacManus?" Joe asked in surprise.

" Yeah it is." Ariella said as Murphy pulled away. She looked over at him as he wandered towards the windows of the office with his hands in his pockets.

" Wow, how do you know him?" Murphy heard Joe ask.

NRNRNR

_" Yeah, this club is awesome." Brian said. Murphy frowned and shook his head, looking around while they waited outside the club._

_" I don't know, Dude. What the hell kind of club sits across from a garage?" He asked._

_" Look, I know it's not like the ones you usually go to but the girls here are easy. I can't tell you how many times I have gotten either a hand job or blow job in the back." Brian said as they were walking in._

_" I don't want a hand job. I can jerk myself off. What I need is to get sucked off." Murphy said. _

_His blue eyes started scanning the dark club, taking in all the choices he had in girls. It was going to be easy pickings. These girls were the bottom of the barrel. He could feel their need for attention from a man. A few placed smiles and some eye contact and he'd could get one of them on their knees in front of him, begging for his dick in their mouth._

_" I'm going to sex. You?" Brian said when they reached the bar. Murphy frowned and shook his head._

_" Fuck no. If I fucked any of these girls I'd have to double wrap it." He said, wrapping his knuckles against the bar to get the bartender's attention._

_" You won't sleep with any of them but you will let them suck your dick?" Brian asked with a laugh._

_" Damn straight and only if there are no sores or anything on their mouths." Murphy said._

_An hour later found Murphy in one of the stalls in the men's room with his hands buried in a girl's hair. He was frowning and squinting his eyes as he pumped his hips and watched his cock flow in and out of her mouth. Her hands were gripping his thighs, bunching his boxers up in her grasp. She was staring up at him, just like he had ordered her to do while he fucked her mouth._

_" Oh fuck yeah..." Murphy groaned as he started to orgasm. He filled her mouth in a hot burst of fluid. His hands tensed then released her. " Oh yeah." He breathed out when the feeling died down. _

_The girl was struggling to swallow it all as he pulled out of her mouth but Murphy could care less. He didn't care what she did with his cum. He reached down and grabbed his jeans while she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, her throat working fast as she swallowed. She stood up while he adjusted himself, tucking his limp cock back into his boxers and closing up his zipper._

_" You're going to call me, right?" She asked hopefully. Murphy closed his eyes and shook his head. He was not in the mood for this._

_" Look, Sweetheart, " He said when he opened his eyes again. " you met me an hour ago, right? I bought you a few drinks, said a few nice things to you and boom, you just blew me in men's room. I swallowed my cum even though you didn't know me. Now you really think I'm going to call you?" He shook his head in disgust. " Women are so fucking stupid." _

NRNRNR

" You ready to go?" Ariella's voice and the feel of her small hand on his arm, pulled Murphy out of his memory. He shook his head and blinked.

" Is that a club over there?" He asked, looking down at her.

" I think so. I have never been there before though so I don't know for sure." Ariella said. He looked back at across the street and frowned.

" I think I have." He muttered.

" You do?" Ariella asked. Murphy sighed and nodded.

" Yeah." He shouldn't have said think, he knew he had been there.

" Do you want to check it out later? Maybe someone in there knows you." Ariella offered.

" No, I don't think so. Let's just go." Murphy said. He reached out and took a gentle hold of her elbow, again without thinking. It was like touching a woman was just natural to him.

" Are you sure? I mean, we could go for drinks there tonight." Ariella asked while they walked towards Sean's car.

" Yeah, I don't want to go. I have a feeling that's not a place your brother would want you to go." He said. And he didn't want her there. She was not like the whores that went to that place. " Do you think we can go to the police station? I want to see if anyone has made any reports on me yet."

" Sure thing." Ariella said.

_NRNRNR_

_Murphy wanted to rip his hair out as he listen to Jenna go on and on about one her best friends, tearing the girl's outfit down. Women, he just didn't get them. Her group of friends seemed close, seemed like they loved each other but they all talked bad about one another and he was sick of it. He was sick of the snickering they did when one of them gained weight or worn something ugly. He was sick of Jenna._

_" Didn't you tell Elizabeth she looked good in that top?" Murphy asked as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor._

_" Ah yeah, of course I did. I was lying, Murphy. I can't have her looking better than me." Jenna snapped. She was in her bathroom, taking her earrings off first then she'd start on her fake eyelashes Everything about her was fake. " She really can't wear the color green. She looked disgusting." She giggled to herself as she complained. Murphy rolled his eyes and sat on their bed._

_" You're a bitch." He muttered under his breath._

_" What was that?" Jenna asked, popping her head out of the bathroom. Murphy's eyebrows went up as he shook his head._

_" I didn't say anything." He said. She frowned but accepted his answer and went back to getting herself ready for bed._

_" Of course, Nadia didn't look any better. That girl can not pull out skinny jeans and I don't know why she tries. And did you see what April was wearing? So sad!" She giggled again. _

_" Maybe Nadia wears them because you all said she looks nice in them." Murphy said. " I think she looked fine and as far as April goes, what was wrong with her?"_

_" Nadia does not look nice. She needs to stick her fingers down her throat more often." Jenna said. She started out of the bathroom, rubbing her nightly lotion in her hands as she moved. Her fake breasts were causing her to tight shirt to spread across them. His eyes went right to her hard nipples._

_" Like you?" Murphy snapped._

_" You don't get a killer body like this by eating salads." Jenna snapped back._

_" You didn't get it by throwing up." Murphy countered, standing up. " Dr. Jenner gave it to you."_

_" I don't hear you complaining." One of Murphy's eyebrows went up. He couldn't deny that. He enjoyed her body, fake parts and all._

NRNRNR

Murphy sighed and raked his right hand over his face as he waited for the officer at the desk to get the detective working on his case. He remembered parts of Jenna's body and knew her first name but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her last name or his for that matter. He knew she had big fake breasts, had bleached blond hair and a spray tan. He shook his head and turned around, putting his back to the counter and his elbows on it. He started to smile as he watched Ariella.

Her back was to him as she looked up at the pictures of missing children that were posted up on one of the boards. She was standing with her hands on her slender hips and was rocking slowly side to side. Murphy tilted his head as his eyes flowed down her body. Everything on her was natural, he could tell. Her hair was a natural color and her make-up was light, not caked on her face. Her skin was pale but beautiful. Yeah, he liked girls that were natural. Why the hell had he started dating Jenna when he should have been with someone like Ariella?

He remembered this Jenna was a whiny, complaining bitch who talked bad about her friends and won't lift a finger to help anyone but herself. She only cared about her body and shopping. She could spend hours on her hair and make-up, not leaving the house until it was prefect. She was stupid. Sure, her breasts were huge but they were firm and her nipples had almost no feeling in them from her enhancements. She didn't allow him to touch her hair and kiss her because of her lipstick. But Ariella...

He was willingly to bet anything her breasts were soft and if he ran his tongue around her nipples, she'd respond with sharp intakes of breath. Her lips would taste sweet and she'd grant him entrance to her mouth, he just knew it. She would never complain about Murphy messing up her hair or make-up. She'd let him run his fingers through her hair. He sighed and shifted his hips quickly to give himself some more room in his jeans. Man did he want to kiss her. Bad. He wanted his mouth all over her body. Murphy's tongue swept out and over his bottom lip as he thought about running in up then down her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse. Would she like that?

" We should put you on this board." Ariella said. Murphy chuckled and stood up straight.

" Oh yeah? Trying to get rid of me, Babe?" He said. She glanced over her shoulder at him as his eyes widen. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that." Where the fuck did that come from?

' Get it the fuck together!' He snapped to himself.

" Not at all." Ariella commented, looking back at the pictures. " Just thinking someone might know you." Truth was...she liked having him to herself. She liked talking to him and spending time with him. He was so hot and really funny. Despite their weird interaction the night before, she really liked him.

" Yeah, maybe so." Murphy agreed as he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Soon, my pretties, soon there will be some loving*_

" So there is nothing?" Murphy asked Detective Vick.

" No, I'm sorry." Det. Vick said. Murphy nodded and sighed. A part of him felt relieved but another part, sad. Did his friends not care about him? He knew he had some, he remembered them. What about the girls he slept it? What about the Jenna he was remembering? Where were they all?

" No, it's okay. Maybe we just need to wait a bit more." Murphy said.

" Right. How are things going for you? You and Ariella getting along?" Det. Vick asked. Murphy glanced over at where she was talking with a young officer. He smiled without thinking.

" Yeah, things are good." He said as he nodded.

" Good. I don't need to tell you that if something happens to her..." Murphy looked at him quickly. " You would be the first person we come for since you are staying there."

" I wouldn't hurt her." Murphy said, frowning.

" I'm not saying you would but remember, we don't know you. You don't know you. You don't have a record as far as I have found but that doesn't mean you were a stand up guy." Murphy could hear the warning in Vick's tone and nodded.

" I got you." He said. " Look, if I think I'm gonna hurt her or whatever, I'll go to a homeless shelter, alright?"

" Just so we are clear. She's a good girl. She didn't have to take you in and take care of you like she is." Vick said.

Ariella looked over as Vick and Murphy stood up. Both men reached out and shook hands. When they pulled away, Murphy put his hands in his pockets and started over to her. Ariella smiled and tried to look positive when she saw the stress on his face. Vick offered her a small wave, which she returned. He had been the one who decided to not charge her with any crime so she felt grateful to him.

" Nothing?" She asked when Murphy reached her. He shook his head.

" Nothing." He said.

" Don't worry, Murphy. I'm not going to kick you out." That brought a smile to his face and made her heartbeat kick up.

" Well thanks, Ariella." He said.

NRNRNR

_Murphy leaned his head back and stared at the dark ceiling of the club he was in. His arms were stretched out on either side of the couch. Jenna was sitting at his right and her friend, Jada, was on his left. On the other side of Jenna was her friend Elizabeth. The girls were giggling together, tearing down every girl and guy who passed them._

_" I guess she doesn't believe in mirrors." Jenna snapped, pointing to a blond._

_" What a horrible dye job on that one!" Elizabeth said in a giggle._

_" Who does that guy think he's kidding? No matter what you're wearing it ain't change your ugly face." Jada said._

_" Someone shoot me." Murphy muttered to himself. He shook his head and closed his eyes. " I better get some ass tonight." _

NRNRNR

Ariella kicked off her blankets and sat up. She just could not sleep. She shook her head, brought her legs to the floor and stood up. She didn't have a TV in her room so she was going to go into the living room, watch a little TV until she was tired, then come back to bed. It was almost midnight and she hoped a boring movie would knock her out.

" Krispy, you coming?" She asked the dog. Krispy lifted up her brown hair, sighed and flopped back down. When Sean wasn't home, Krispy always slept in bed with Ariella. When he was home, she would alternate from his room to Ariella's. She seemed to like Murphy, laying on the couch with him or resting her head on his lap, but she never slept in the bed with him. " Suit yourself, Lazy Ass." She said with a smile.

Murphy woke with a start. He frowned and turned to his back, bring both hands to his face. He rubbed them up and down his cheeks then his face as he groaned. Why the hell had he even started dating Jenna? She was a horrible person. What kind of guy had he been? He knew the answer to that question. A douchebag, a scum bag, a dick.

Murphy shook his head and pushed the blanket away. He stood up and walked to the dresser. He was going to throw on a pair of Sean's pajama pants then head out to get a drink. His mouth was dry and his head was spinning. He yanked out a pair of a black sweats and stepped into them, pulling them over the boxers he had been sleeping in. With another big sigh, he scratched at the center of his chest and started out of the bedroom.

He frowned when he heard the TV on. What was Ariella doing up? It was almost two in the morning and she had to work the next day. The living room was dark and only the light from the TV showed him the way to walk. As he emerged out of the hallway, he caught sight of her sleeping on the couch. Murphy shook his head and almost groaned.

" Are you serious? You really sleep in that?" Murphy whispered.

Ariella was laying on her left side, facing the TV with no blanket covering her. She was wearing what looked like a sport bra, a pair of short shorts, and small ankle socks. Yeah, it was warm in the apartment but really? He thrust one hand into his hair and pulled it. Her legs looked soft and smooth and they almost begged for his touch. Her stomach was flat, her arms were toned. Her slender throat and small breasts made his mouth water.

" Oh man." He whispered as his eyes travelled down her body. Her breasts were smaller than Jenna's but they were real and they made his hands hurt with the need to touch her. " You are so hot." Murphy walked towards the couch and crouched down. He couldn't leave her out there but he didn't want to wake her up either.

_In her dream, Ariella was being lifted up. One strong arm was under her knees and around across her shoulders. Murphy's strong scent went over her at once. His skin smelled like Vanilla and spices, no matter how much times he showered with Sean's dove soap. She sighed and smiled. His body was warm and inviting._

" Put your arms around my neck so I can pick you up. I'm taking you to bed." Murphy whispered.

_Yeah, taking her to bed sounded like a really good idea. She could almost feel the weight of his body against hers. She circled his neck and pulled herself into his neck. She nestled against his skin. It was dream, right? She could do whatever she wanted and not be embarrassed because he'd never find out. It wasn't real._

" Ariella, oh God don't do that." Murphy groaned out when he felt her small tongue swipe against his neck. She tighten her hold of his neck and curled up into his body. Her nose nestled his skin at the same time she licked him again. " Ariella, stop." He said weakly while he walked. Not that he really wanted her to stop but he wasn't sure she was completely awake and aware of what she was doing.

_Ariella sighed and opened her mouth. She flatten her tongue against his pulse, loving how hard it was beating against her. She sucked the pulse into her mouth, pulling a moan from him. Her right hand moved from his neck to his hair. She spread her fingers out, tangling it up into the longish strands she found there. She pulled his head down so she could sucked hard._

Murphy stumbled into her room, lust and desire flowing through him hard. Man he wanted this girl and she wanted him. She was moaning as she sucked against his skin. She shifted her position in his arms so her front was against his bare chest. He tighten his hold on her so he wouldn't drop her while he walked on his very shaky legs.

" Krispy, get up and move over." He groaned to the dog who was laying in her spot. With a sigh, the dog pulled it's self up and and moved to the other side of the bed. Murphy reached the side of the bed that the blankets were turned down on.

_Murphy set her carefully down on her bed. This is it. This is where he would climb on top of her and ease the ache that rested between her legs. And it was going to wonderful, she could tell. It was going to feel great and she couldn't wait. She detached from his neck and smiled as the mattress came to rest against her back._

When Murphy laid her down and pulled away, he swept the hair out of her face. She smiled with her eyes shut and rolled over to her right side. She snuggled into her bed and reached out to the other side of the bed. Krispy, as if sensing what she wanted, moved closer to her until her hand landed on the dog's shoulder. As Murphy covered her up, she pulled the dog closer, wrapping her arm around it's chest.

" Lucky bitch." He muttered. He leaned down and kissed her temple. " Good night, Baby." He whispered.

" Stay with me." Ariella whispered. Murphy chuckled and twisted some of her hair in between his fingers.

" If you can roll over, look me in the eye and ask me to stay, I'd love to crawl in bed with you." When she didn't respond to him, Murphy pulled away and smiled. Her entire body was relaxed in her sleep. Her face was snuggled up into Kripsy's back. " Have good dreams." He whispered.

And this was were he couldn't accept his memories as truth. The Murphy he was remembering would have crawled in her bed and thought nothing of taking her when she was half asleep. Yeah, he would have gived her an orgasm because he was good in bed and he knew it but that didn't make it right. Having sex with a woman when she wasn't completely awake wasn't right. This Murphy, the Murphy he knew he had to be, was walking out of her room with a raging hard on.

NRNRNR

Over the next few weeks while Ariella worked, Murphy cleaned the apartment and cooked for them. He took Krispy for walks, hoping things jogged free from his mind. More and more of Murphy's memories were starting to come back. They were flashes of conversations or ' dates' he had been on. He still didn't know his or Jenna's last name or where he lived but he knew he did not like his girlfriend.

Lauren came over twice a week which meant Murphy could spend up to an hour in Ariella's room every time. He listened to the girls talk, joining in by himself. They talked about Sean and what he was doing, with Murphy filling in when he thought something sounded fun. Lauren tried to get Ariella to join her for shopping or getting her nails done but Ariella always declined.

" Listen, let's go out tonight. You said Murphy is home from the hospital and that you still see him..."

" Everyday, she sees me everyday." Murphy commented from his spot on the floor in Ariella's room. He was flipping through one of her magazines while he listened.

" so I think it's time me and your friends meet him." Lauren finished up.

" I don't know if he'd like that." Ariella said.

" No, I would. I'd really like to meet your friends and see you around them." Murphy commented.

" Come on, Ariella, please. We decided we were going to be friends and yet we haven't done a thing together. Sean's worried because all you have been doing since the accident is sitting in here. He's worried that you depressed or something about hitting Murphy." Lauren said.

" She's not depressed. We actually have a blast together." Murphy said, skipping an article about the newest fashions.

" Come out, please?" Lauren said. When he didn't hear Ariella say anything, Lauren continued. " Look, why don't you call Murphy and see what he wants to do."

" Alright. Give me a second. My phone is in my room." Ariella said.

Murphy spring into action. He jumped up and sprinted to her bed. He launched himself on it so she won't know he had been listening, she never knew he listened. He settled into the center of her bed, placing his head on some of her pillows and crossing his ankles as he stretched out. He placed the magazine above his head as he pretended like he had been reading it the whole time.

Quietly, Ariella slipped into her room. She shut the door then walked in and leaned against the wall as she looked at Murphy. Man, was he a stunning sight to see. It didn't matter how many times she saw him or that he lived in the apartment with her, he still took her breath away. She sighed and wondered how it was possible for one guy to look that good. His bruises and the scabs that had been on his face were completely gone and his skin and eyes were clear. At that moment, he flipped the magazine down and grinned at her.

" Hey there, she gone?" Murphy asked.

" No, ah, would you want to go out to the bar tonight? With Lauren and my friends?" Ariella asked. Murphy propped his upper body up, letting his elbows and forearms support his weight.

" Yeah. I think that will be fun." He said. And he did. He'd really love to see her in her element.

" Are you sure? Because we don't have too." She said.

" No, I want too." Murphy said quickly. " Let's do, Baby." His cheeks flamed and matched hers right away. The term Babe and Baby slipped out of him every once and a while and it always embarrassed them both. He sometimes muttered he was sorry but she never seemed upset about it.

" Okay. I'll just let her know." She said quietly as she pushed away from the wall. She turned and left her room quickly, quietly closing her door behind her.

NRNRNR

" Okay, so the story I told Lauren and my friends is that you live on the lower east side. You have been out of the hospital for two weeks now and...why are you staring at me like that?" Ariella asked. Murphy was leaning against the back of the couch, staring hard at her. It was later that night and they were ready to head out. Slowly Murphy shook his head as his eyes traveled down her.

" You just look...so different." He said with a smile playing across his features. Her right hand flew up to her straighten hair.

" In a bad way?" She asked as her other hand smoothed down the side of the tight fitting tank top she was wearing. It was black with just a small splash of black sequence on the right side. She had on dark, tight jeans and black heels. She dressed up for work but tonight was different. Even her make-up was different, darker and more dramatic than usual.

" No, not at all." He stood up straight and started towards her.

Because she was scared Lauren would know Murphy was wearing Sean's clothes, she had bought him a new outfit without him knowing. She replaced the outfit that had been ruined by the accident. He had laughed when he pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve, button down grey shirt. The skinny black tie had been next. And after he was dressed, while he was rolling up the sleeves another memory had washed over himself. He remembered getting ready for their blind date but he pushed that memory away from him so he could enjoy their night.

" Than why are you staring?" Ariella asked, making him chuckle.

" I have just never seen you so dressed up. You look beautiful, don't worry. We ready to go?" Murphy asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! __**Another Guest:**__ lol, I think we both know you are the first guest so there is no need to hide that. And I will address whoever I want too in my author's notes, thank you very much. I am the first person to say I am obsessed with Norman Reedus and that it might be unhealthy, lol. I choose to listen to the interviews in order to nail down the characters personalities and people love that, according to my reviews, adds to peoples favorite list and the number of followers I have. I knew you would read again and feel the need to comment. I choose not to include your review because it said nothing about the story it's self. It was all about you trying to slam me, lol. How about you log into your real account and talk that way instead of hiding behind a guest name. And even if Daryl is supposed to be younger than Reedus' actually age, I doubt he would fall for a 17/18 year old. Sorry. And also, I put a little bit of myself and people I know in my OC's, I have always said that. I want to know what I'm talking about when I write. My OC's aren't Mary Sues. They have flaws, they aren't super women/girls that can do everything and anything, like most Mary Sues. But if you don't like them, I suggest you don't read. I look forward to your next review ( since we both know you will leave one) lol _

_**Coconut:**__ I thought it was funny too. __**Leyshla:**__ He was an ass, wasn't he? Lol __**Twin: **__Love you! Sorry the author note is so long!*_

" Ewan, I can't get a hold of Murphy." Jenna snapped into Ewan's ear through his phone.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He actually hadn't heard from his friend either but he wasn't worried. He was sure Murphy was just shaqing up with different girls and was too busy to call anyone. When Jenna would leave for her trips, it wasn't uncommon for Murphy to disappear from his friends for weeks on end. He always went a little wild for a while, drinking, fucking and passing out everywhere.

" You know what, he actually broke his phone. He dropped it and I ran it over. He ordered a new one and you know how long that can take." Ewan covered for his friend.

" Well can you have him call me on your phone?" Jenna whined.

" Sure thing, Jenna." Ewan said. He actually would call Murphy. He and Nicole had broken up after only dating a few weeks and he wanted to get laid. All their friends knew if they wanted to get sex, then they went to Murphy and he hooked you up.

NRNRNR

When they walked into the busy club, Murphy reached out and let his finger tips rest against Ariella's back. She looked back to him to see him looking around. She was actually very excited for him to meet her friends. She knew they would love him because Murphy was very friendly and very funny. He was silly and always made her laugh.

" There they are!" Ariella said, excitedly.

Murphy was surprised when she grabbed his hand and started tugging him along, making him walk faster. He grinned and chuckled. He liked seeing her so excited. Quickly, he interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand. Ariella glanced back at him and grinned. She squeezed him back then looked at her friends again. They were all either sitting around a table set in the back of the club or standing. A very excited, dark haired young woman jumped up and started towards them.

" You're here!" She said and instantly Murphy knew she was Lauren, Sean's girl. He'd know her voice anywhere.

" We're here." Ariella repeated as she stopped walking. " And this is Murphy." Murphy smiled as he came to Ariella's side, glad to see she didn't let him go. In fact, she squeezed him a little harder.

" I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Lauren explained.

" I'm glad to meet you too." Murphy said as they shook hands. " I have heard a lot about you and Sean." Lauren smiled and giggled.

The other introductions went around with Murphy and Ariella still holding hands. He met her girlfriends, her guy friends, and even some of Sean's friends. Some of the friends smiled and hugged him. Some, mostly the guys, shook his hand with a narrowed look in their eyes. Murphy didn't mind. He was glad she was surrounded by people that cared for her and watched out for her. Some of the guys, he noticed right away, were texting soon after being introduced to him. Ariella noticed too and leaned into him.

" They are texting Sean." She said over the booming music. " I bet my life on it. And if you pay attention, I bet some of them try and sneak pictures of you to send him." Murphy smiled and squeezed her.

" He's your big brother. He's allowed to be worried about a guy you're with." He said, completely meaning to imply that they were a couple, or at least on their way to being one. She smiled and laughed.

The drinks started right away. Each person would buy a round of either shots or drinks for the group. Murphy felt bad because he couldn't throw in any money when it was Ariella's turn but her friends were all accepting of it. They asked him about the amnesia. Ariella and Murphy lied a few times, saying Murphy had some of his memories back and that he was staying with family until everything was restored.

The group of friends was huge so there was plenty of drinks to go around. Murphy and Ariella settled into the booth sitting side by side with their hands clasped together under the table. Shots, beers, mixed drinks, they were passed out every few minutes. The group would cheer then drink. Some girls and guys went to the dance floor to dance, some lingered around, talking and laughing. Her group was loud, friendly, and busy.

" You two, let me get a picture." Lauren said. Ariella shook her head and rolled her eyes as Lauren brought up her phone. " Come on, Ariella! You knew this would happen! Sean wants to see him!"

" Come on." Murphy said. He looped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her back into his chest. Ariella took a hold of his arm as their heads came together.

" You two are so cute together!" Lauren said as she snapped the picture. " I'm sending that to you. You make a good looking couple." She said as she sent the picture off to Sean.

" Now that wasn't too painful, right?" Murphy asked as he let Ariella go. She smiled and laughed, picking up her phone as it went off. He leaned over her shoulder as she opened the picture. Murphy grinned. " She's right, you know." He said, taking in the picture of the two of them.

" About what?" Ariella asked.

" We look cute together." Ariella smiled and looked at him.

" We do, don't we?" She asked.

" Yeah, we do, Babe." He said as he brought his left hand to her hair. His eyes shifted to her head as he tucked the hair behind her ear. " I'm sorry." He said, looking back at her face.

" For what?" Ariella asked as she set her phone back down. Murphy leaned into her, making her breath catch and her eyes shut.

" For calling you that. And for calling you Baby but sometimes, I can't help myself." He said, closing his own eyes. He brought his face into hers and lightly started to rub the tip of his nose against hers.

" Don't be. I like it." Ariella admitted. Her hands came up and took a hold of his shoulders.

" Do you?" Murphy asked, moving in closer.

" Yes." His hands came to the sides of her face.

" Good, I like calling you that too." Murphy said, making her laugh softly and him smile as they nestled into each other.

" Than why did you say you were sorry?" Ariella asked.

" I don't know because I'm not sorry. I like you, Ariella. I have liked you since I woke up and saw your amazing eyes." He almost whispered as he titled his head.

" I like you too." Ariella said.

Her finger tips touched the sides of his neck a second before her hands touched him. Ariella moved forward before he had the chance. She pressed her lips to his and they opened up to each other at the same time. There was a meeting of the tip of their tongues, both testing and tasting. When neither pulled away, they moved in more. Ariella's body moved closer to his while his tongue filled her mouth. She moaned and slipped her arms around his neck. His circled her waist.

' Well at least this guy doesn't look like a totally tool.' Sean's text read.

' He's really nice and I'd say they are completely into each other.' Lauren texted back as she smiled and watched Murphy and Ariella making out.

' What?' Sean asked. One of Murphy's hands traveled up Ariella's back as they twisted their heads slowly around so they could kiss deeper.

' Well, let's just say I have never see her smiling this much with any other guy before and she's never opening made out with a boyfriend like she is doing now.' Lauren answered.

' Just make sure he's keeping his hands where they should be.' Lauren laughed because she could almost hear Sean's growl.

' Watching them makes me really miss you.' Lauren sent.

' Yeah? Go home than so we can play. I'm missing you too.' Sean said.

Ariella's mouth was sweet, warm. Her tongue moved and flowed easily against his. They twisted, they pulled back, they moved forward, they licked around each other. What started off slow and easy, was changing and quickly becoming fast paced and needy. He pulled her closer, she tugged against his hair. Her breath picked up, his heart was slamming in his chest.

" Take me home, Murphy." She whispered against his lips. Her tongue came back out of her mouth and traced against his lips, making him groan.

" Give me your phone. I'll call the cab back." He whispered. His breath was labored and hot against her.

With her hand shaking, Ariella grabbed her phone from the table top and pulled away from him. Her head was spinning from the drinks and him. His taste was filling her system. She couldn't think of anything else expect for how much she wanted him. Murphy smiled his stunning smile as he took her phone from her. His eyes were darker and his face was flushed. Yeah, he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

" I'm going to tell everyone good bye." She said after she swallowed pass the lump in her throat. He nodded, looking through her call list for the cab number.

" Okay, Babe." He said. His heart was racing and all he could think about was getting her home and in bed.

With her legs unsteady, Ariella pulled away enough to stand up. Quickly she made her way around her friends, hugging and saying her goodbyes. She looked up and caught Murphy smiling and watching her while he called for the cab. She sighed and smiled in returned. Holy hell, she couldn't wait to get home. If his bedroom style was anything like his kissing, she was sure her mind was going to be completely shattered and her body rocked straight to heaven. She hoped anyway.

" Cab won't be here for twenty minutes." Murphy said when his arms went around her waist a few minutes later. " You want to wait outside or here?"

Her answer came in the form of her arms coming around him and her pulling him in close. She stepped up and kissed him hard. Murphy groaned and pressed himself against her. He didn't even care that his arousal was pushing into her thigh. He wanted her to feel it, he wanted her to know how much he wanted her and how she was effecting him.

" Outside it is." Murphy whispered when they pulled away.

She grabbed his hand and together they hurried through the club. He slipped her phone into his left front pocket and moved into her back. He pulled his hands away from her so he could take a hold of her hips. He leaned down and latched his mouth to her pulse. She whimpered loudly as he sucked hard. He pulled her body back and against his front while they walked. Maybe he should keep his hands to himself, maybe she didn't like all the public shows of affectionate but Murphy didn't think he could stop. He was finally going to have her and that was all he could think about.

Once outside, it was clear to him that she didn't care about who was around them. She pushed him to a bench then climbed on top of him as soon as he sat down. She grinded against him while they made out again. His hands moved up and down her ribs. He wanted to cup her breasts but refrained. His hips moved against her, loving the feeling of the friction. He couldn't stop his moan and she drank it straight down.

They made out. They moved together, they panted and moaned until the cab arrived. Murphy was pleasantly surprised when she slipped from his lap. She pulled him into the back of the cab, gave directions to her place then moved to straddle him again. She was aggressive in wanting him and it drove him on. He loved how she kissed him and grinding against him. He grew harder and harder with each tug of his hair she gave him.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! __**Gator:**__ Nothing to update today! LOL __**Veritas:**__ I thought it was sweet, just nestling and lightly rubbing together. __**Nymp:**__ Should we get some lunch today and start our plans to travel to New York? Lol*_

And they stayed fused together until they got back to her apartment building. She gripped his hand, pulling him out of the cab and they almost ran into the building. He gripped her hips and pressed her against the wall of the elevator while he kissed her until her knees went weak. He pulled her out of it when they reached her floor. Without slowing their tongues down, they made their way down the hallway to her door.

He slammed her against her door, grabbing her hands and thrusting them above her head. She trembled as he grabbed her by her ribs. Heat flashed through Ariella, making her feel like if they didn't get inside soon, and get him inside her, she would burn up with need. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him away from her. She turned around, bring her key to the door while she continued to shake. Murphy came into her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck. Ariella's eyes shut and her hands froze.

" Murphy," She whispered.

" Say it again." He breathed into her skin. She whimpered while he pressed his erection into her ass. "Ariella, say my name again." His breath was hot and his command was hotter.

" Murphy." She said, pressing her ass back and rubbing herself against him.

" So hot when you say it like that." Murphy moaned. " Get the door, Baby."

Ariella's eyes opened again with her heart racing and her chest tight. Her key slipped into the lock and thankfully, the door opened quickly. He pushed her into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. She stepped just out of his reach and turned. She smiled, he smiled. She grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head as he stepped towards her again.

" Tisk tisk." She said as she shook her head at him, dropping the shirt to the floor.

" Ariella..." Murphy's voice faded.

" Lock the door." She said as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. His eyes followed her movement, so grateful she didn't seem shy about her body.

" Ariella." He said after he swallowed hard. His mouth was suddenly very dry. She pulled her bra away but managed to keep her breasts completely covered with her arms.

" Lock the door or you won't see any of this." She whispered.

" Ella, come on, just give me a peek." Murphy knew he was begging her, knew some how that he was never the one begging when it came to women.

" Do it or you can jerk off tonight." She said, walking backwards towards her room.

" Oh damn, you always like this or is it just because you are drunk?" Murphy asked.

" Go jerk off than." Ariella said as she turned around.

" I'm locking the door!" Murphy yelled. He spun around and started fumbling around for the locks, sliding the dead bolt into place first and then the chain lock. He never saw this dominate side of her and was so turned on he was sure his cock was going to split open.

" Murphy!" Ariella called out from her room.

" I'm coming!" He called back as he rushed forward, tugging on his tie as he went.

When he reached her room, he couldn't see her anywhere. No lights were on in her room but she had pulled back her curtains so the street lights down below and moonlight cut through the darkness just enough for him to see. He called out to her and was told to close her door. He grinned in the darkness and turned around to do what she ordered. When he turned back around, she strolled out of her room in her heels and a black thong. Murphy's mouth dropped.

" Oh...My...God." He said as his eyes took in her breasts. B Cup, he knew it. He had always been good at knowing a woman's bra side, he could tell that about himself. " Wow, you...you are blowing my mind."

" Get undressed." Ariella said.

His mouth shut and his hands started to shake as he yanked his tie off. Without taking his eyes off her, he quickly worked at the buttons of his shirt. His chest was heaving hard. His body was completely amped up with lust, desire, and need for her. No one talked to him like that, Murphy knew that. He gave the orders before, no one ever ordered him around.

" Get your pants off." Her order made him curse as he tighten up.

" Boxers too?" He whispered. Without answering him, Ariella started towards her bed. She shrugged one of her creamy shoulders while he started to undo his belt. " I hope you are like this all the time."

" If you don't hurry up, you will never find out." Ariella almost purred out while she crawled across her bed.

Murphy kicked his shoes off, needing to hurry because he HAD to have his hands on her. HAD to touch her skin and kiss her neck. He HAD to bury himself as deep as he could get inside her. He groaned and start to swallow. She rolled over and brought her legs up. Off came one heel. Off came the other one and they both flew to the floor. He yanked his pants down. She hooked her fingers into her panties and made a show of sliding them down her legs. Murphy stepped out his pants. She tossed the thong to the floor. He all but ripped his boxers off, letting his erection spring free.

And all at once her dominating attitude almost slipped. Her eyes flew to his hard length and it was her turn for her mouth to fall open. Her breath flew out of her lungs loudly and Murphy grinned. He knew he had a body that women enjoyed. He knew his chest, his arms, his stomach were nice. He was sure he had worked out before the accident and even afterwards, he did sit ups before he took his shower every morning. Ariella's eyes shut and Murphy moved to bed. He climbed on top of it. At the shift in the mattress, Ariella's eyes opened. She smiled as she completely laid down.

" You know how bad I want you?" Murphy muttered as he leaned down.

" I want you too." She whispered.

" I want to touch every part of you. I want my mouth all over you." He admitted while he leaned down. He pressed his mouth to the base of her throat, making her moan.

He closed his eyes as one of her hands started to circle him. He groaned when she started to stroke down the length. Yeah, he wanted his mouth between her legs, wanting her cumming against his tongue and his hand but that night was not going to be the night for that. He wanted her too bad and didn't think he'd be able to wait any longer to have her. As he brought his right hand to her apex, he knew that he was right. That wasn't going to be the night. She was already completely wet and excited.

" Murphy..." She moaned out as her neck arched and her head went back.

She tighten her hold on him while her left hand came to his back. He slide one finger down the center of her, swooped around her opening then started back up. She jumped and cried out when he started to circle around the top of her. She bit into her bottom lip as he moved in unbelievably slow circles. She dug her nails into his skin while her stomach tighten and her breasts brushed against his chest.

" I can't...wait much longer. I want you so bad." He whispered, bring his mouth back to hers.

" No waiting. Please." Ariella whispered while she tugged on him, bring him closer to her.

Not a second was wasted than. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her off him while he moved towards her more. He shifted his hips, letting his tip come to rest against her without pushing in. He opened his eyes and pulled his face from hers. He wanted to watch her reaction as he entered her. Ariella's own eyes opened. Her cheeks were flushed with her desire and her lips were parted as she tried to breath slowly. She spread her legs farther apart and titled her hips up. Murphy was lost. He sank into her warmth and didn't stop moving until he was completely joined to her.

Murphy cursed and closed his eyes, bring his forehead to rest against hers. Ariella moaned, her eyes closing as she licked across her bottom lip. She begged him not to move, not yet she whispered. If he started moving, she was going to lose it and she knew it. Inside, she could feel herself trembling. Her body wanted to fall over the edge.

" Baby, " He whispered, his lips brushing hers. " I have to move. God, I need to move now."

Without waiting for her to answer him, Murphy pulled back as slowly as he could. He latched his mouth onto hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his. She dug her heels into him, bring her legs up until she was against his ass. Murphy squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he pushed back into her warm body.

Again and again they moved together, faster and faster. Thrusting in, pulling back. Their mouths were together but they weren't kissing. The sex overriding everything. His hands swept up her bed and under her pillow. He grabbed at her mattress to give himself leverage as he pumped hard. She grabbed at his hair and pulled it. In, out, sweat, moans, groans, skin slapping against skin.

And then Ariella exploded.

Her legs started to shake while the orgasm burst through her at once. She cried out to the ceiling, twisting her body almost away from him when the feeling became too much. It felt too good for her little body to contain. Her head went back and her mouth dropped open. Her chest rose and fell hard. Murphy buried his head into her neck, loving how she responded to him.

Then it was his turn. He slammed home when his own orgasm burst out of him. Hot bursting of fluid streamed out of him and into her. His knuckles went white as he held her bed. His back arched like a cat. Chills spread through his body as his heart pounded behind his ribs. He groaned her name, knowing this was the best it had ever been for him.

NRNRNR

In the morning, Ariella woke and found she was alone in her bed. Her head was pounding, making her shut her eyes and groan. It had been a while since she had drank and she knew she had overdone it. She needed to get up, brush her teeth and find Murphy. She rolled over to her back, covering her face as she moved. She rubbed her eyes, hating herself and the shots she had done.

Murphy's hands were planted on the counter in the kitchen as he stared at the coffee pot. His head was pounding and the coffee couldn't get done fast enough. His stomach was a mess. He was nervous, he was excited. Would Ariella regret that they had slept together? Would she want him to leave the apartment? Would she want to be with him? Would she want him again? Murphy closed his eyes and dropped his head down. She looked amazing in her bed when she was sleeping. He had woke before her, ran and grabbed his toothbrush then came back to her room. He brushed his teeth while he watched her sleep that morning.

" Murphy." Her voice made his head snap up. He stood up straight and forced a smile. She was wearing her panties and a long tee shirt. Her hair was messy from sleep, and he loved it.

" Hey." He said. " I'm making coffee."

" Ah..." She dropped her eyes. This was it, this was where she said it was a mistake. Murphy couldn't hear it, he just couldn't let her regret them.

" Look, I like you, like really like you. I have since I was in the hospital so please don't say what happen was a mistake. Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have slept together the first time when we were drunk but I don't regret it. I can't because I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you as my girlfriend. And yeah, we didn't meet the way other couples meet that doesn't mean we shouldn't try and see where we could go with this. It doesn't mean that we shouldn't give us a fair shot, that we don't deserve to see how far we can take this and I..." He knew he was rushing forward with his words but he just needed to get things out and wouldn't have stopped talking if she hadn't held up her hands and smiled.

" Whoa, okay, it's too early and I'm too hungover to follow how fast you're talking right now. All I was going to ask is if you wanted to take a shower with me." Ariella said. Murphy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

" A shower? You want to take a shower, with me?" He asked.

" Well yeah. I kind of thought a shower together might be a nice way to kick off our day then I hoped we'd just hang out on the couch." Murphy came forward and grabbed her arm. He spun her around, making her laugh while he almost dragged her back to her room.

NRNRNR

Murphy settled in behind his new girlfriend on her couch. He pulled the blanket over them then closed his arms around her chest. Krispy was sleeping on the floor in front of them. He kissed against Ariella's neck while she flipped through the TV to find something for them to watch. Strands of her wet hair tickled his face while images of her naked body, glistening from the shower still played across his mind. Ribbons of water had danced down her chest and dripped off her taunt nipples. He had bent down and sucked the water off her right one then her left while his hand played with core. He withheld himself from her body until he couldn't take it anymore. With both were trembling, he had turned her around and taken her under the hot spray of water.

" What are you thinking about?" Ariella asked, her voice growing husky.

" You, warm water, your skin." Murphy muttered into her skin. Ariella giggled as her phone went off.

" I can tell." She said. She pressed back and started rubbing herself against him, making him groan.

" You better stop and answer your phone." Murphy said. Ariella brought her phone off and groaned as Sean's picture filled her phone's screen. Murphy opened his eyes then pulled away.

" Hey." Ariella said after she answered it.

" You have something to tell me?" Sean asked.

" No. Do you have something to tell me?" She asked.

" I think you do. Lauren sent me a picture of you and Murphy making out at the bar. Are you dating him now?" Her brother asked. Ariella closed her eyes when she felt Murphy's lips brush against her skin again.

" Yeah, it just sort of happen. We just decided it last night." She said.

" Well I'm coming home next weekend and I WILL be meeting him." Sean said. Her eyes snapped open as her breath caught.

" Coming home?" She echoed.

" Coming home AND meeting him. Make it happen. I got to go now. I love you." Sean said.

" I love you, too." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! __**Nymph: **__Who said anything about stalking? LOL! It's not stalking when he wants us there.*_

Four days into their relationship and it was Wednesday. Murphy sexed his little girlfriend up right then made them breakfast while she showered. He always cooked them breakfast and made the coffee. French toast, her favorite. He made it with cinnamon and was surprised at how good of a cook he was. They ate together, smiling and talking. Then he picked her up, placed on top of the table and climbed on top of her. She laughed until he started kissing her. He knew they had ten minutes until she had to leave so he kissed her until her face was flushed and her chest was heaving, making sure to use the whole ten minutes to tease her with his mouth on hers. He loved sending her out into the world, wanting him, knowing she'd remember their morning all day and pouch him the second she got home. She always attacked him and he loved her sexual needs.

Sometimes she'd make him lay on his back, telling him he wasn't allowed to touch her during the sex. It killed him and turned him on to no end. It always reduced him to begging her while she rode him, deep and hard. The few times he had tried to touch her when she said no, she had smacked his hand and it took everything in him to not come right away. In the bedroom she was controlling, sometimes ordering him around, telling him what she wanted and when. He loved it. It had been completely unexpected.

" Have a good day, Baby." Murphy whispered against her lips.

" You too." She whispered, gripping his shirt tight.

" You have to let go of me." He said with a deep chuckle. Ariella sighed but did what he said. She stepped out into the hallway with a smile and her eyes misted over with lust.

Shortly after she left, Murphy promised Krispy they'd go for their morning walk after he washed the dishes and showered. He filled the sink with soapy water and started washing when his brain opened up and all his memories started to unload all over him. Murphy's eyes snapped shut, his hands gripped the counter and he sank to his knees while gritting his teeth together.

_" Murphy! Who was that!" Jenna screamed at him as a girl scrambled out of their apartment._

_" Whitney, I think but I can't be sure." He said, strolling back into their room._

_" Were you having sex with her in our bed!" Jenna yelled, following after him_

_" Seems like it." Murphy said._

_" Why do you do this to me!" Jenna snapped. _

_" Because you let me." Murphy answered._

Murphy Reedus. That was his name. Jenna Austin, that was her name. She knew he slept around. Sometimes she'd yell about it and they'd fight. Sometimes she'd cry and he'd say he was sorry without meaning it. He'd never leave her because she had money. She'd never leave him because he was her arm candy.

_" Getting women is easy." Murphy said to his friend, Nick. " First, you have to take your time. Really look at them. The ones who will give it up the easiest will have this look to them, this need in their face."_

_" And those are the ones you go after?" Nick asked while they strolled through the club._

_" Of course. They want a man so bad they will believe anything you say to them._

Murphy lived in a penthouse in Chinatown with Jenna. He drove a black Dodge truck.

_" How do you manage to keep getting away with sleeping around?" Jason asked._

_" Because Jenna needs me and we both know it. She knows I make her look better. She knows I'll make her cum in bed and she knows only I will put up with her stupid shit." Murphy answered._

_" But you don't even like her." Jason said._

_" But she's rich." Murphy said with a smirk._

Murphy squeezed his eyes tighter as he broke out into a sweat. Krispy sighed and laid down, making sure she hit him as she did it. He shook his head as memory after memory dumped on him. He was a womanizer and proud of it. He fucked what he wanted, not caring about the feelings of anyone involved. He used people but people used him. He didn't have any real friends. They all used him for the women he could bring them but he didn't care.

And he didn't care when Jenna would catch him in the act. She was a miserable, horrible person. She hate people she deemed less than her standards. She turned away from the homeless, refused to tip anyone, and hated children. She felt like she was better than anyone else and didn't care about anything but her hair, nails and clothes. She'd rather burn her clothes than give them to the Goodwill or a shelter. She loved for shopping and bitching.

" No. This isn't me." Murphy whispered. " I'm not that guy." But he was and he knew it.

NRNRNR

After his shower and Krispy's walk, Murphy hurried across town. He walked into his apartment building and to the front desk. He told the clerk he had lost his key and was giving another one with no questions asked. The clerk knew better than to question him. Jenna could get anyone fired with the snap of her perfect fingers.

" Thanks, man." Murphy said before he hurried to the elevator.

He shifted his weight back and forth as he rode up to his floor. What would Ariella think if she found out what type of man he was? Would she still want him? Hell no, not that he deserved her though. Murphy decided, as he hurried down his hallway, that he would grab his wallet and truck then walk away from that life. This was not him anymore. He was not that guy. The accident had rattled something loose in his brain and he didn't want to be this guy anymore. Truth be told, he hadn't been very happy with himself for a while. But now, well he had a real chance for a real life, with a normal girl who was sweet and caring.

Murphy walked into the perfect apartment and right to the kitchen counter. He snatched up his wallet and checked it over. He had three hundred dollars in cash and four credit cards, cards he knew would have a zero balance thanks to Jenna's dad paying the bill every month. He was going to cut three of them up. He would contact the credit card and have the bill sent to him, instead of Jenna's dad. Murphy snatched up his truck keys, tucked his wallet away and left the apartment key on the counter. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Jenna a note.

We're done. I can't be this guy anymore. I'm sorry for everything. Murphy

He shut the door and hurried away, eager to be rid of the place.

NRNRNR

" Murph!" Ariella called as she walked into her apartment later that evening. " Hey,

Krispy." She crouched down and started to rub the dog's face and head. With a smile and a laugh, she planted a kiss on each of Krispy's cheeks, dodging the dog's tongue.

" Hey Baby, guess what?" Murphy asked as he strolled out of their room. He hardly ever went to Sean's room since they became a they. He had only went to get clothes but he didn't have to do that now. He used one of his credit cards and bought himself a few items so he didn't have use her brother's stuff anymore.

" What?" Ariella asked, standing up and smiling at him.

" I got a job today." As he took Krispy for her early afternoon walk, he passed an office with a help wanted sign on it.

" You did? Doing what?" Murphy took her hand and pulled her towards him, circling his arms around her waist. With his memories haunting him all day, he just wanted to hold her close and try and forget again.

" I'm going to fix the lights on billboards and change the signs as they need it." He said.

" How are they going to pay you? I mean, it's not like you can fill out W2's." She said, pressing herself into his warmth.

" Ah, I explained what happen to me and he's gonna pay me under the table." That was a lie. " Guy needs help so bad, he hired me on the spot." That was the truth. " He's even letting me use a company truck and phone." Lie. He went to Verizon, got a new phone and dropped himself from Jenna's account and opened his own.

" Well that's great." She said quietly. Her head came to rest against his chest.

" You don't sound every happy. You know I can't live off you forever." Murphy said. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

" No, I know that. It's just...I don't want you to leave. I know most couples don't live together right away and we are but I don't want you to move out." She admitted. Murphy frowned and opened his eyes again. He hadn't planned on moving out.

" Yeah well most guys don't step out in front of hot girls cars." Ariella tilted her head up and smiled at him. Murphy found himself grinning in return. " I don't really think you and I are the typical couple and I don't see why we should change that now." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. " So I'm not going anywhere. As long as Sean doesn't mind, I had intended on staying here. Now that I'm working, I start tomorrow by the way, I can chip in for the monthly bills."

" Speaking of Sean..." She said with a groan as she pulled away. She took Murphy's hand and they started towards the bedroom so she could change. " I have to pick him up from the airport Friday afternoon."

" You gonna tell him that I'm living here?" Murphy asked.

" I'm not sure. I'm not worried about him knowing the clothes. I can pull out his shirts that he never wears and I'm sure he will actually sleep at Lauren's place while he's home. He usually does when he comes home from work. He takes Krispy and goes there but if he knows I brought you here from the hospital, he will really pissed." Ariella said.

" Well, you don't have to worry about the clothes." Murphy said. " My new boss, David, because of my situtation, advantanced me some of what my paycheck will be so I got some work clothes." Lie.

" Really? I have never heard of that." Ariella said, dropping his hand so she could start to get undressed.

" Yeah well, he feels bad for me." Murphy commented as he crawled onto their bed. He laid across it to watch her change. He grinned to himself. He loved her body.

" I guess. So what will your schedule be?" She said, pulling open one of her drawers.

" I'm going to work Monday thru Friday, Eight to six." Murphy answered.

They ate dinner together after she was changed, cleaned up then took Krispy for a walk, staying wrapped up into each other. It struck Murphy as funny that he was completely content, walking a dog down a sidewalk with his arm wrapped up in Ariella's. Usually he wanted to go out, drink, and look for a new tail. But now, all he wanted to do was take her home, curl up and watch a movie, then make her moan under him or above him. And the idea of that, made him harden up right away. He squeezed her and kissed her temple.

" Let's go home. I want to try something with you." He whispered. Ariella smiled.

" I know that voice." She said.

" What voice?" Murphy asked in surprise.

" Your sex voice. Your voice drops down, gets lower and more husky when you start to get turned on." Murphy laughed, pulling her closer.

" You have a rocking body, who won't want it?" He said.

With Krispy banished from Ariella's room, Murphy changed their bedroom play up. He slowed it down, took his time. He used his mouth on her for the first time, went speechless when she replayed him by using her mouth on him. Murphy drew out their pleasure and refusing to let either one have relief. He held off as long as he could. They were sweating, she was begging, he was groaning by the time he let them both fall.

When they came down, he almost collapsed on top of her. He felt her heart slamming against him as he regained himself. Before he fell asleep, he moved to her side and gathered her to him. He tucked her into his chest and closed his eyes. Ariella's arm stretched out, across his chest. Her hand went against his side and she completely relaxed. Murphy squeezed her and nestled his face into her hair.

" I really like you." He whispered. Ariella smiled with her eyes closed. " Like a lot. I really want this to work and I haven't never felt like that before."

" You mean you think you haven't." She said. Murphy opened his eyes and frowned into the darkness.

" Yeah, Ella, I think." Lie. He knew it. Even when he and Jenna first started dating, he hadn't cared if it worked or not. In fact, he had went into the relationship just wanted the sex and her money.

" I really like you too." She said, snuggling even closer to him.

She slipped her left leg over his. His right hand came to her thigh right away. He pulled her leg up so he could stroke her. This was a new feeling for him too. He never cuddled. He and Jenna fucked then slept on different sides on the bed what he and Ariella had just done...well it was as far from fucking as he could get. He sighed and kissed her head again.

" You are my favorite memory." He whispered.

" That's because I'm your only memory." Ariella whispered with her voice laced with sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

Murphy's first day at work went well and when he got home, he was excited. And he felt good about working. He grinned, walked into the apartment and greeted Krispy. Ariella was already home, she always got home at five thirty and it was almost six thirty. He patted the dog then stood up and started towards their room. Ariella came flying out as he reached the kitchen.

" Whoa, Ella, what are you rushing around for?" He asked with a smile.

" I don't know! I'm nervous! Sean will be here tomorrow and I still haven't figure out what I'm going to tell him about you!" She said quickly. Murphy brought his left hand to his chin and start to rub it with his index finger.

" I have an idea. Come on." He took her arm and started pulling her back to their room.

" Where are we going?" Ariella asked.

" To bed for a minute." Murphy asked.

" How is that going to help me with Sean?" She asked.

" Oh it's not going too. I'm just going to help you relax." Murphy said as he turned around.

His right hand buried it's self deep into her hair as he tilted her head back. His left arm went around her waist. He pulled her against him a second before he kissed her, hard and deep. As her hands came to his sides, he shoved his tongue straight into her mouth. She moaned right away, wanting the promise that came with such a heated kiss, so he turned them so her back was to the bed.

" Lay down." Murphy said gruffly when he pulled away from her mouth.

She scrambled onto her bed without another thought. Murphy grinned as he leaned down and grabbed at her shoes. She undid the button of her pants while he yanked off her shoes. He dropped them to the floor then reached up and pulled her pants down but when she moved to grab her panties, he shook his head no.

" Leave them on."

Murphy crawled on top of her, slipping his hand into her little purple panties right away. She clutched at his shirt and whimpered as he let his finger slide down the center of her. He planted his mouth against her pulse, loving how hard and fast it was. This was just what they needed. They would relax, eat then figure out what to tell her brother.

Ariella squeezed her eyes shut as he began a slow circle against the very top of her. Her lips parted as she moaned. Her hands tighten on him and her head went back. Murphy was breathing hard against her skin as he sucked and pulled on her pulse. Her chest and stomach started to tremble as he picked up his pace. Her legs moved on their own against his, squeezing and holding him closer. He rubbed circles in a counter-clock wise way then reversed it, moving clock-wise. The pleasure unbelievable.

And then he pulled away. Completely away, off her, out of her panties, off the bed. Ariella's eyes flew open. Murphy put his hands on his hips, grinning down at her as he nodded. Ariella frowned in her confusion. She shook her head as she opened then closed her mouth. He chuckled and stepped back away from her bed.

" What are you doing?" She asked with her voice breathless.

" Ah, I'm going to make dinner. What you are doing?" Murphy asked.

" No, you have to finish me." She said. Murphy pursed his lips together to keep from laughing at her very red face.

" Come on, Babe. Let's eat." He said as he hitched his head to the side.

" Murph." Ariella said.

" Ariella." He answered. " Come on, I'm hungry." In complete shock, she stood up and followed him out of her room. Her legs were shaking and her heart was slamming.

She stayed in her panties and her shirt why Murphy moved around the kitchen, making dinner for them. He told her about his day and tried not to laugh at how she couldn't talk. She sat at the table and just stared at him. Murphy never left her wanting or hanging and he knew she couldn't understand why he hadn't taken her all the way.

He continued talking to her throughout the dinner. She seemed to have accepted that nothing was going to happen between them but she wasn't happy about it. Ariella grumbled her answers to him, making Murphy want to laugh harder but he reframed. He had plans for her and didn't want her to figure out that he was playing with her.

After dinner, they settled on the couch together to watch TV. He held her against him for a few minutes before he decided to strike again. He moved down her body, disappearing under the covers fast. He yanked her panties to the side and had her in his mouth before she never knew it was going to happen. He sucked the top of her into his mouth while one of his finger sank down into her. Fast and hard he moved. He stroked, he licked, he nestled, he sucked. She grabbed at his hair with her eyes shut. She pulled at him then held him closer. He attacked her, whipping his tongue around then slipping her out of his mouth. He flatten his tongue against her, rubbing her as fast as he could with it and his finger. Her cries and the sound of sucking echoed through the apartment. Her body jerked, her hips started thrusting against him.

And then he popped off her.

" Oh come on!" Ariella yelled as he sat up, pushing the blanket over his shoulders with a grin. " No! Please!" He planted his hands on his hips again. " I'm so close, Murphy, please! Just two more seconds, that's all I need and I'm cumming, please!"

" Babe, I kind of like you begging me for an orgasm." He said.

" I will beg you all the time if you just do it again and don't stop this time." Ariella said quickly. He started undoing his belt, loving how wide her eyes got. " Yes! Come on! Hurry up!" He laughed and stood up so he could pull his pants down.

" Touch yourself." He ordered. She bit into her lip and shook her head.

" No. If I touch myself, it's over." She whispered.

But once he was inside her, she was cumming only a few strokes in. He hit her hard and fast, with one hand on her hip and the other holding the arm of the couch. He frowned and started to sweat. Her arms flew over her head. She grabbed at the couch with her eyes shut and her mouth open, cumming hard and loud. Her breasts slammed into his chest. Murphy followed after her, loving how tight she felt against him. Her inner walls milked his cock, pulling his orgasm deep inside her.

" We can never tell Sean we had sex out here." Ariella panted afterwards. Murphy laughed with his head on her chest and her arms around him.

" Yeah, don't worry about that. I have no intention of telling your brother, the champion of everything ass kicking, that I fucked his baby sister on his couch or anywhere." He said.

NRNRNR

Sean grabbed his little sister in a tight hug, completely enclosing her in his arms. They stayed still, just loving being together again after weeks apart. He kissed the top of her head hard then released her after a few minutes. He grinned and grabbed her arms, rubbing them and shaking her. Ariella laughed as the two of them ignored the people around them.

" I'm glad you came alone." Sean said.

" Of course I did. This is our thing. I always pick you up from the airport." Ariella said.

" Yeah but now you got this boyfriend." Sean said. He put his left arm around her shoulders while hers went around his waist. They started walking towards the baggage claim.

" I do but I left him at our place." Ariella said.

" He still has no memory?" Sean asked.

" No. Just some flashes but nothing he can really understand." She commented.

" Man that sucks. That has to be so hard." He asked.

They continued talking lightly while they walked. He told her about his movie and asked about his dog. She talked about work. Sean asked a few more things about Murphy, wanting to know as much as he could about the guy before he met him. Ariella had decided to tell Sean that Murphy was staying at the apartment, even though she knew her brother was going to be upset.

" So I have something to tell you." Ariella said quietly once they were settled into her car.

" I know you do. You're tense so spill it." Sean said. He turned, putting his back against the door while he watched his sister. Ariella was facing her steering wheel, running her fingers up and down it. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She didn't want him mad at her or Murphy. She just really wanted them to get along. " Oh my God. You're pregnant." Ariella's eyes flew open as she looked at Sean quickly. His eyes were wide and he was pale.

" What?" She asked.

" You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked. His hands went into fists as his eyes narrowed. " I'm going to kill that motherfucker! He will take care of you and that baby or I will beat his ass!" Ariella shook her head and held up her hands.

" No! I'm not pregnant!" She said quickly. " Would you think that?"

" I don't know! Because you're freaking out! That's the only thing I could think that would upset you this much!" Sean said.

" Well, I'm not pregnant." Ariella said. Sean threw his arms up.

" Then what the hell is going on?! You're pale, you're shaking, you're upset about something. You have been keeping something from me, I know because you have been distant with me, weird on the phone, so what is it?" He asked. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She swallowed, shaking her head. Sean's face soften at the sight of his sister so upset. He reached across the car and took a hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers with his. " What is it, Babygirl?" He asked, making sure his voice was gentle.

" Murphy has been staying with me since he left the hospital. He was going to have to go to a homeless shelter and I just couldn't let that happen so I brought him home. He was sleeping in your room and wearing your clothes until Saturday when we started dating, now he's in my room." She blurted out suddenly. She waited, but there was nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Sean frowning and shaking his head.

" I should kick your ass right now." He said. Ariella sighed and looked back away.

" I know." She said. Sean let go of her hand and glared at her.

" Damn it, Ariella Gail, what were you thinking? He could have been a pervert or something. He could still be." He said.

" I know." She said.

" That was really stupid of you." Sean said.

" I know." She said.

" He could have hurt you." Her brother said.

" I know that too but he didn't. Beside, you taught me how to protect myself, remember?" She said quickly, looking back at him again.

" I'm really pissed at you for doing this and hiding it from me, I mean, come on. I thought we told each other everything." Sean snapped.

" I was scared. I knew you'd be pissed at me but I just couldn't send him there. I took his life from him, taking him in was the least I could do." Ariella said. Sean sighed and sat back.

" And not unexpected of you. You are too caring for your own good." Sean said.

" He's working now, BB. He's got a job and he's going to help pay for things. He's not sitting around and not doing anything. And even before he started working, he was going to the police station everyday to see if anyone made a report on him. He walked around the city, trying to remember things. He's not a bum or a loser." She said.

" I'm not happy that you hid this from me but you're right. I would have been completely pissed and yelled at you and been worried. I know you think that I baby you, that I don't treat you like an adult and you're right, I do and I don't. You're my baby sister, I will always look after you but that's not the only reason why. I see how guys look at you, I know from all my friends that you're a hottie and I don't like it. I don't like the idea of this guy taking advantage of you because you're nice and you're pretty." Sean said.

" He's not taking advantage me, I swear." Ariella filled in.

" This guy better suck up to me to make up for making you lie." Sean said.

" He didn't make me lie. He wasn't comfortable with staying. He was actually worried about what you would think." Ariella said.

" As he should be." Sean commented.

" Be nice to him, please? I actually really like him." She said. Sean shook his head.

" I can't promise anything but I'll try." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! *_

Murphy was smiling and nodding to Lauren while he listened to her talk. He knew his girlfriend and her brother were almost to the apartment so he was taking the burgers off the George Foreman grill that he had cooked them on. Lauren was sitting at the table, barely able to contain herself because she was so excited to see Sean. Murphy wished he could share her excitement but he was nervous. Ariella had told him through texts that Sean had been pissed about him living there. He had expected that and just hoped that Sean didn't yell at him. Murphy wanted them to be able to get along, at least for Ariella's sake.

The door opened to reveal Ariella first. She walked in with her eyes going to Murphy's right away. He raised his eyebrows in question to her from his spot at the counter. Her brother was next and Murphy knew his face right away, and not just from the pictures. He knew the man's movies, was a fan. Sean didn't look at anyone as he shut the door.

" No one say a thing." Sean said, letting his bags slip down to the floor. Lauren was grinning but hadn't stood up yet. Ariella rolled her eyes as she made her way to Murphy. Sean cleared his throat. " KRISPY! Come to Daddy!"

A second later the unmistakable sound of Krispy hitting the floor ripped through the apartment. Sean grinned, turned towards his sister's room and crouched down. He held his arms out as the dog appeared at her doorway. The second Krispy saw him, she took off running towards him. When she hit Sean, he burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around her. Krispy started licking him all over his face.

" Hi." Ariella whispered when she reached Murphy.

" Hey, everything alright?" He whispered.

" We will see." She said.

" Can I get some love?" Lauren said, standing up. Sean smiled and disengaged from his dog. He patted her head and stood up.

" Of course." He said.

As the couple met and hugged, Sean finally looked over to Murphy. The two men caught eyes while Ariella started gathering up the plates. Murphy smiled and shrugged with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what else to do or what even to say to the man. Part of him was really star struck, being Sean's fan, the other part of him was nervous. This was his girlfriend's older brother and he had been living in their apartment without the man knowing.

_And you're lying to her about everything._ Murphy looked away from Sean and pushed that thought from his brain.

" So, you are Murphy." Sean said when he parted from Lauren. Lauren was smiling up at him and kept her arms around his waist. Sean had his right arm around her shoulders.

" I am Murphy." Murphy said as he started forward. When he was close enough to Sean, he stuck out his hand. Sean forced a smile and pulled his arm away from Lauren to shake Murphy's hand. They clasped hands and squeezed as they shook.

" Nice hand shake." Sean commented. " Firm and strong. That's good." He said when they dropped their hands. " So I hear you been wearing my shit. You better wash it."

" Sean!" Ariella snapped as she came to their side, holding a plate full of burgers. " Stop." Murphy smiled and reached for the plate.

" It's okay, Ella." He said, taking the plate. " He needs to give me shit. I deserve it." Without wanting too, Sean started to smile. He liked that Murphy agreed with him, not that he really needed him too.

The two couples settled down at the table, with Murphy and Sean sitting across from each other. Ariella was sitting on Murphy's right and Lauren was on Sean's left. Lauren was chatty, like always. Sean told them a few stories about things that happen on his set while they started to eat. He asked Ariella questions but didn't say much to Murphy. He would steal glances but not say anything directly to him. Murphy wasn't mad, he got it. Sean was trying to feel him out and he was okay with that. But half way through the meal, Sean finally shook his head and sat back.

" Look, can I just be honest with you, Man?" He asked as he looked directly at Murphy.

" Yeah, of course." Murphy said.

" I'm uncomfortable with all this. I'm weirded out that you were staying there, sleeping in my room and wearing my clothes. I'm not okay with the fact that you are living with my sister and I am just meeting you for the first time. I..."

" Sean, stop, please." Ariella started. Murphy gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it without looking away from Sean.

" No, it's okay, Ella. He's right. It is weird. I was weirded out but it too. I didn't want to come here at first. I wanted to sleep on the couch when she finally convinced me to come but she just wouldn't have it. I know most couple date for a while then live together. I know Ariella and I are doing this backwards but I can't say I'd change it, I mean honestly. Your sister is an amazing person. Yeah, she hit me with her car but she also went above and beyond for me. She has worked hard to help me. I don't want you to worry so if it makes you more comfortable, I will get my own place." Murphy said.

" Murph, no. I don't want you to leave." Ariella said as she squeezed him. Murphy looked at her and smiled.

" It's not like I'd be leaving you." He brought his left hand to her hair and tucked some behind her ear. "I'd just have my own place. You could come there, I could come here." He said.

" No, Murphy." She said while she shook her head. Sean watched as Murphy twisted his fingers into her hair and tried to reason with his sister. But true to her form, Sean saw her squeeze Murphy hard and start to fight for what she wanted. " I said no!" She snapped at him. " There is no reason for you to leave and Sean can just get the hell over it!"

" Ella, " Murphy started.

" Don't even try it, Murph. She's got her mind made up and you ain't gonna change it." Sean interjected. "Trust me on this. She has been like this her entire life. Ariella can be the easiest going person in the world to get along with but when she really wants something or really believes in it, she will fight." Sean sighed and nodded his head. " She's fighting for you to stay which means she believes in you. And if she believes in you...than I can try to too." Murphy smiled.

" Thanks." He said. " I really care about your sister and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or upset you. You tell me what I can do to make you comfortable with things and I will try." Sean fought himself not to smile. He came home wanting to not like this guy but Murphy was making it hard when all he wanted was the best for Ariella and Sean.

" Let's arm wrestle. Beat me and you can stay." Sean said.

" Sean! Don't be stupid!" Ariella snapped. " He's not going to arm wrestle you. I live here too and I want him here!" Murphy let go of her and pushed his plate to the side. " Murphy, don't! Don't give into him!"

" You really gonna do it?" Sean asked him.

" Yeah." Murphy said.

" Sean, don't do this." Lauren said as both men brought their arms to the table.

" Sean!" Ariella snapped again.

" Think you can beat me?" Sean asked with a smirk.

" No. No way." Murphy said. A second went by before Sean started laughing, and laughing hard. He dropped his arm to the table top.

" Then why would you agree to it?" Sean asked through his laughter.

" It's what you want." Murphy said.

" You're good, Man. We're good." Sean said as he nodded.

" You don't want to arm wrestle?" Murphy asked.

" No. It was a test. I kind of thought you'd go hard guy with me but admitting you don't think you could win against me, and to admit it in front of your girl, well that's something I can respect. It's takes a big man to admit that he might not win at something. Most guys want to act like a hard ass and I really hate that. So good for you to not being that guy." Sean stretched out his hand and they shook hands.

The rest of the night, they stayed at the table, talking and laughing. Sean watched Murphy and Ariella carefully. Murphy put his right arm around her shoulders and they moved into each other at the same time, without even looking at one another. The fingers of his right hand were stroking up and down her arm. She kept her left hand was on his leg, and he covered her hand with his free one, interlacing their fingers. She brought her head to his chest. Sean had to admit, she did seem to care more about Murphy than she had her other boyfriends.

At the end of the night, Sean pulled his sister into her room, telling the other two, he wanted to talk to her alone. He shut her door, then faced her slowly. Sean leaned against it with his hands under behind his back. Ariella crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. The night seemed to go well and she knew Sean wouldn't pretend to like Murphy if he didn't, but that didn't mean he was ready to let go of their talk from the car.

" He seems alright." Sean said.

" He is. He's fine." Ariella said.

" I was going to sleep at Lauren's for the weekend but I think we will just stay here. I want to get to know this guy." He said. Ariella rolled her eyes.

" You are so annoying!" She said as she gave him her back and started towards her bed.

" Why am I annoying? How is it annoying that I want to get to know my sister's boyfriend?" Sean said. He started towards her at the same time she collapsed on her bed.

" You just want to size him up more." She said. Sean smiled while he nodded.

" Of course I do." He said, laying down next to her. She stared at the ceiling while he stared at her. "But I also just want to get to know him. You seem to really like him." Ariella smiled and it was her turn to nod. She turned her head towards him.

" I do." She said softly.

" And he seems very taken with you so I want to give him a real shot. I'm really gonna really try and get to know him. I want to hang out with him. I want to try and be his friend." Sean said. Ariella slipped her hand into Sean's. They quickly squeezed each other.

" Are you sure?" Because Sean never took an interest in her boyfriends that fast. He was always standoffish with them for a while.

" Yeah, I'm sure. I think he actually cares about you and I have never seen you this into a guy this fast before." He said.

" I am really into him." She admitted, making Sean smile.

" That's why I'm going to try harder then I usually do." She moved closer to her brother, letting her head come to rest against his shoulder. They both looked to the ceiling.

" Thank you." She said.

" Just two more things then we can go out there with them. First, if he turns out to be a douche, I will kick his ass out without talking to you first. He treats you bad, he's gone and I don't care if he has to go to a homeless shelter or not." Sean said.

" And two?" She asked.

" You better not have fucked him in my bed."

" That is so gross!" She snapped as she sat up and hit Sean in the stomach. He laughed and sat up too. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" I love you, Ells." He said. She took a hold of his arms.

" I love you, too." She said. " And no, we didn't have sex in your bed."

" Thank the heavens above!" Sean explained.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! __**Twin:**__ There are two things in this that I took directly from some of our texts. Can you find them? I know you will one because we just talked about it last night. *_

" You think he likes me?" Murphy asked as he quietly closed Ariella's door.

" He's sure going to try which is better than he did for my other boyfriends." She said with her back to him.

She pulled her shirt off and tossed it into her laundry basket. A second later, Murphy's arms came around her chest and his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. His chest pressed against her front and he dropped a kiss against her neck. Ariella smiled and closed her eyes. She sighed, loving how completely warm his body was.

" Well at least he's going to try." He whispered. He squeeze her through the bra then pulled away. He unclasped it quickly, tossed it away from them then cupped her again.

" Right." She whispered. He started placing small but hard sucking kisses against her skin while his lips traveled up her neck. His hips thrust into her, pressing his erection into her ass.

" Is it wrong that I want to have sex while your brother is across the apartment?" He asked while his fingers rolled and lightly pinched her nipples.

" I can promise you that they are doing the same thing." Ariella whispered.

" So you don't think I'm a pervert?" Murphy whispered.

" No." She moaned out.

" Good because I bought something for us today, on my lunch break." He said, pulling away from her.

Ariella turned around to see her boyfriend hurrying towards his side of her bed. He was grinning to himself, which made her smile. He crouched down and yanked out a bag from under their bed. He stood up and turned the bag upside down. Out tumbled two pairs of handcuffs. He looked up at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. Ariella started laughing.

" Are you serious?" She asked.

" Hell yeah! Now I'm going to get undressed, you're going to cuff me to the bed, strip then fuck me."

" You really want me to cuff you?" Ariella asked.

" So bad." Murphy had always wanted to try handcuffs and blindfolding but Jenna was straight lace for the most part and he never trusted his other partners enough to let them cuff him. That thought hit him hard and made his smile fade.

" What? What's wrong? Are you remembering something?" She asked. Murphy shook his head. He trusted her. Murphy never trusted anyone. " If you're worried about things, we use a safe word." Murphy shook his head again and started around his bed towards her.

" I don't need a safe word with you, Babe." He said quietly. He gently reached up and cupped her face. " I trust you completely. I have never trusted anyone like this." He closed his eyes and brought his forehead to hers.

" How do you know that?" Ariella asked as she took a hold of his wrists.

" I can just feel it." He lied. He shifted his hands so his palms came to her jaw and his thumbs stroked her cheeks. " You are so amazing." Murphy tilted his head and kissed her, making sure it was as slow and passionate as he could make it. It was deep, with him filling her mouth with everything in him. So slowly they twisted around each other, moving in one directions and then the other. Their tongues tasted and swirled slowly.

" Get your clothes off." Ariella whispered when their kissing ended.

And a short time later, Murphy was pulling against the cuffs, his hips raising up as he moaned and she rode him, reverse cowgirl style. His body strained, his heels pushed into the bed, his head pulled up to watch her ass as it hit his stomach. With his mind going insane with lust, he cursed himself for letting her cuff him. Not because he was doubting her but because he wanted to grab her ass so bad.

" God! Uncuff me! Please!" Murphy called out as his head fell back to the mattress. He arched his neck back. " I need to touch you, please!" Ariella grabbed at his ankles and moaned. " Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm not gonna last! Oh shit, I'm cumming, I'm so sorry!"

The second she felt him start to jerk inside her and saw his legs tense up, her own orgasm was triggered. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Murphy twitched under her, twisting his hips and rattling his cuffs. Her chest rose and fell hard. Her nails dug into his skin and together they moved through their pleasure. Afterwards, she collapsed onto his chest and they turned their faces towards each other.

" Oh man, that felt so good." He breath out. They kissed weakly, both covered in sweat.

The morning the girls made breakfast while Sean made Murphy play Call Of Duty on his Xbox. Both girls smiled while they watched their boys. First the boys went after each other. Both calling out to their girl when they killed the other guy. They accused one another of cheating while they laughed. Sean knocked Murphy's controller from his hands and killed his character. Murphy shoved Sean off the couch and took his own kill.

After breakfast, while the girls cleaned up, the boys went back to the Xbox but playing together to kill others. They cheered each other on, slapping fives when their team scored points or won then cursing and yelling when they were killed. Ariella was grinning. Sean had never gotten along that well with her other boyfriends and she was glad to see him giving Murphy a real shot. Murphy was becoming important to her and she loved Sean. She needed them to like each other.

" I'm going to take a shower." She called out.

" Okay, Baby!" Murphy said without looking away from the TV. His tongue snaked out and came to rest against the left side of his mouth.

" I'd like to not go alone." She said. Lauren laughed and sat down next to Sean.

" Ells, do you not see the winning streak we are on? Do not distract him! You can fuck him later! Go away!" Sean yelled with his own eyes glued to the TV.

" Look out!" Murphy yelled.

" Oh hell no! Who does that asshole think he is, trying to sneak up on me!" Sean yelled to the TV. Ariella shook her head and hurried to her room.

" Stupid, fucking Xbox." She muttered to herself.

The rest of the day, the four of them walked around the city, hitting up some of Sean's favorite shops. He knew just where to go were he wouldn't have a lot of pictures taken of him. He wasn't a fan of people getting shots of him and Lauren, although she had her own fan base since she was a model. He really hated people taking pictures of Ariella. He knew the fact that they shared a last name was tough enough for her and he didn't want pictures of her splashed all over the internet, making things worst. So he led them to private stores and places to eat.

Murphy was thankful for the places, in his own right. None of his friends, or Jenna's, would have gone to the places Sean took them. With Murphy's arm around Ariella's shoulders and hers around his waist, he looked everywhere at once, ready to duck out if he happen to see anyone he knew. He wasn't sure if and when, he wanted to tell her about his past but he knew it wasn't when Sean was around.

" What's up, man? You look upset." Sean said when he nudged Murphy's shoulder.

" Oh, no. I'm good." Murphy said.

" Ariella, come here." Lauren pulled away from Sean and grabbed Ariella's arm. She started pulling her to the back of the clothing store they were in.

" So Ells tells me you only remember snap shots of your life." Sean said. The boys were walking slowing after their girls.

" Yeah. Things just hit in flashes but I'm not sure what I'm seeing." Murphy's chest constricted at his lie. He swallowed hard and glanced at her brother, thankful Sean wasn't looking at him. The man was smiling at his girlfriend as she held up a bright pink, sparkling shirt against his sister. Sean nudged Murphy again.

" Check it out. Look at my sister's face. She totally hates that shirt and Lauren can't even see it." He said. Murphy looked to his own girlfriend and smiled. She was smiling at the other girl but it was tight and hard.

" Ella's not a pink type of girl."

" No, not at all. She's all about the dark colors." Sean said.

" Sean, tell Ariella to just try this on!" Lauren called out. Sean grinned.

" Go on, Ells! Just give it shot!" As Lauren turned to grab her own shirt, Ariella shot up her middle finger, making Murphy grin and Sean laugh. " She's so gonna hit me when we leave. I'm buying her shirt, by the way."

" But she hates it." Murphy said. Sean nodded.

" She does but she will have to wear it because it's a gift and I'll will guilt trip her into it." Sean said. "Come on, let's sit. Lauren's gonna be a while. She's always wanted to dress Ariella up and now that they are friends, she's jumping on this."

Murphy followed Sean over to the two chairs sitting in front of a tri-fold mirror. Ariella disappeared into a fitting room a second before Lauren passed the boys. Her arms were full of clothes suddenly. They were all bright colors, pinks, yellows, blues and more pink. Every shirt seem to have some kind of sequence on it, something else Ariella wasn't a huge fan off.

" So shit must be so annoying for you." Sean said, turning his attention to his sister's boyfriend. Murphy sat back in his chair and nodded. He really didn't want to lie anymore than he had too. " I can't even imagine not remembering anything."

" Yeah well, when I woke up and realized I had no idea who I was, I freaked, I'm not going to lie." Murphy said. _About that anyway._

" So you don't remember anything? It's just blank? Like darkness?" Sean asked. " You try and there is nothing?"

" When I try, I usually end up getting a headache." Truth, when he had tried before he had gotten one. " I don't even try anymore." Partly true. He didn't need to try anymore, he knew it all.

" Does it bother you that no one filed a report on you?" Sean asked. Murphy shook his head.

" Not really. I mean, I must not have been that important to anyone since no one has gone to the police. So the way I see it, they don't want to wonder about me, then I don't need to remember them." Mostly true. It did bother him a little that none of his ' friends' went to the police but then again, he had always known his friends used him. He used them too though.

" Yeah, I get that." Sean said, nodding. " I have had friends that I thought were my friends or people that I thought cared about me. Turns out, a lot of those people only wanted to be around me because I'm famous. We don't need people like that, you know?"

Murphy nodded. He did and that was why he wasn't reaching out to his friends. He didn't need them, not anymore. They would all just want the old Murphy back, the Murphy that could pick up a chick with the snap of his fingers and Murphy wanted his new life. None of them would understood what he was doing and he didn't want them talking to Ariella. They would tell her of his conquests because they weren't his real friends and she would walk away. Why shouldn't she?

" You know, a lot of Ells' old friends and past boyfriends only wanted to be around her because of me." Sean shook his head and looked away. " Pisses me off. She's a good girl." Murphy nodded again.

" Yeah, she is." He agreed.

" I don't mean to treat her like a kid and I know I do. But I just feel like I want to protect her. She sees me as just me. I'm just Sean, her big brother. She can't see when people are using her to get to me, Sean the actor." Sean said.

" Because she doesn't view you as a big deal." Murphy filled in.

" Right. To her, everyone sees me like she does so when she finds out she being used, it always kills her. I guess that's always why I take care of everything for her, why I want to pay for shit. Paying for things is sort of my way of apologizing to her for bring fake people into her life." Sean explained.

_Fake people. I'm fake._ Murphy frowned and shook his head, pushing the thought away.

NRNRNR

Sean laughed as he threw his arm around Murphy's shoulders. He shoved a smoke into his sister's boyfriend's mouth. Murphy laughed but took it. His left arm was wrapped up around Sean's shoulders. He tilted his head back, grabbed the cigarette with his other hand and inhaled deeply. The four of them were out at a bar Saturday night.

" Holy shit, I love this boy!" Sean explained to the girls. " Ariella, I love him, keep him, you hear me!" Ariella smiled and nodded. Murphy took his cigarette from his mouth, exhaled away from them before he looked at his girlfriend over the pool table.

" Yeah, Ariella, keep me." He said. His cheeks were red from the shots Sean and him had done.

" We'll see." She teased.

" There's no ' we'll see'. You are keeping him. You are not allowed to leave him. I am your BB and as I say it, so shall it be!" Sean explained. His cheeks were just as red.

" Maybe we should take them home." Lauren said.

" What if he leaves me?" Ariella asked the boys. Sean frowned and looked at Murphy while the two boys swayed together.

" You're not going to leave my babygirl, are you?" He asked.

" Fuck no! She's mine!" Murphy said. Sean nodded with his lips pursed together. They both looked back to Ariella. " You're mine, Baby!" Ariella laughed and held her hands out to him.

" Then come and get me." She said. Murphy pulled away at once. He grabbed the side of pool table to held guide him around it to her. Lauren was already making her way to Sean.

" I'm gonna get you, don't worry about that." Murphy said with a very drunk grin on his face. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around tightly and buried his face into her neck. Ariella laughed as he nipped and nestled into her. " Got you." He whispered.

" Don't let go." Ariella whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Please read Nymphchild's story in the Deuces Wild movie section. She is trying to do what I'm doing, bring more Norman Reedus fan fics here. We want to floor FFN with all things Reedus related!_

_**Veritas: **__Check you pm's and help me! I can see Sean doing that for real too. I can see him taking it out of the trash and being like, Hey, look what I found! Lol! It was kind of something my one brother and I did but it was me buying him a shirt he hated. I acted like I was really proud of finding him the shirt and he wore it a lot to not hurt my feelings! LOL_

_**NikixXx:**__ I think that was my favorite like too._

_**Water: **__I agree! We know Norman plays Call of Duty because he said in an interview that he loved the game. _

_**Leyshla: **__They are the prefect friends!_

_**KnyteL**__ I have lived through it too, with my husband, every night. _

_**Nymph:**__ Loving you! My girl crush! You are beautiful!_

_**Java:**__ Where is the fun in that? Lol_

_I hope you guys don't feel bad for Jenna. She's a horrible person and I hope I have showed that._

" Murphy, wake up." Ariella whispered. Her breath was warm and minty as it spread across his face. Murphy groaned and yanked her blanket over his aching head.

" No." He moaned. " My head is going to exploded."

" You were the one who challenged Sean to the shot contest." She said. " I told you it was going to be a mistake."

" I could drink a lot before the accident." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut. She laughed a second before he felt her start to rub him through the blankets.

" That was before. You tolerance went down, I'm sure." She said. She patted him then the mattress shifted. " Do you remember anything from last night?"

" No." He groaned.

" Well you should because I am mad at you." Murphy opened his eyes as his stomach dropped. Had he said something to her about his past? Slowly he sat up and pushed the blanket from his face. She was standing at the end of the bed with no amusement in her pretty face. She crossed her arms over her chest while she stared at him.

" Why are you mad?" He asked hoarsely.

" Ah because we walked into the bedroom and you begged me to give you a blow job stating first, that I gave you the best head you have ever had in your life, and second, that you would repay the favor." She snapped. Vaguely he remembered that. He remembered grabbed her by her hips and tugging her against him. He remembered slurring his words while he spoke.

_" Pleaseeee, pleaseeee suck me off." Murphy said while he placed sloppy kisses against her throat. " It feels so good when you blow me, like the best I ever had. Your mouth is amazing and you know I'll do it back. You know I love going down on you."_

" I kind of remember that." Murphy said weakly.

And he hadn't been lying. She gave better head than the stripper at Ecstasy and Ariella swallowed. Part of him wondered if it was her skill or because he actually cared about her. Sex and oral sex between them blew Murphy's mind. It was more than just the need to get out, to have an orgasm. They had real feelings and emotions involved when they were together. Emotional sex was for bitches, Murphy had always said. A guy sucked a girl off only if he couldn't get her to blow him first. Guy got his dick sucked first, there was no need to tongue her. But all that went out the window since being with her.

" Yeah well, I undid your pants and you sat down on the bed. But the second I started blowing you, you fell back on the bed and passed out." Ariella said. Finally some humor leaked across her face. She started smirking and her eyes laughed. " So I had to yank off your shoes, get you out of your pants then pull you up the bed and you, my Murphy, are not an easy guy to yank around when you are passed out drunk. You are heavier than you look."

" Why didn't you get Sean to help pull me?" He asked. She shook her head as she grimaced.

" I tried but I'm pretty sure Lauren was doing what I tried to do to you." She said. " Not only did you not give me sex or any orgasm at all, I had to hear my brother getting it on. Nasty." Murphy's smile was easy, almost lazy.

" I owe you than, Babe."

" Oh yeah, you do." Ariella said. The door to her bedroom flew open, banging against the wall. Krispy trotted in with Sean following behind the her.

" Get up, Murph!" He said. " I never get to play Call of Duty with anyone because our girls suck at it. We are playing until I have to leave. Get up."

" I can't play. I feel like shit." Murphy said.

" I do too but that's not stopping me. Fix your fucked up hair than let's go." Sean said before he spun and strolled out of his sister's room. " Krispy, come with Daddy!"

Murphy could tell Sean was feeling just as rough as he was. His face was pale. His eyes were bloodshot and there were bags on them. Murphy looked pass Ariella to the mirror that was sitting on her dresser. The hair on the right side of his head was matted closed to his head with the ends sticking up in all different directions. He frowned at himself and brought his hand to his hair.

" I think you look cute with your hair like that. You sleep rough when you're shit face drunk and you mumble in your sleep." Ariella said. He kept his frown as he looked back at her.

" What did I say?" He asked. _Please don't be bad._ He silently begged.

" My name, a lot, and then stuff I couldn't really understand." She said.

" Murphy! Now! I will drag your ass out of that bed!" Sean bellowed from the living room, making Ariella laughed.

" You better hurry up. He will do it. He's done it to me before. I'll make you some coffee and toast." She said.

The rest of the morning and afternoon, Sean and Murphy lounged back on the couch with their legs on the coffee table. Their controllers were resting on their stomachs and Kripsy was stretched out under their legs. Ariella was refilling their coffees with both muttering their thanks. Neither boy had bothered to get dressed, choosing to stay in their pajama pants until Sean had to get shower and get ready to leave. While him and Lauren disappeared in his room, Murphy made his way to Ariella's. His hangover and the hours staring at the TV were killing his head.

" You going to lay down?" Ariella asked as she wiped one of the kitchen counters.

" Yeah. Just come and get me when he's getting ready to leave." Murphy said, making her smile.

And when Sean was ready, he walked into the bedroom, made Murphy promise to play the game online with him when Sean could, loved up his dog then he, Ariella, and Lauren left the apartment. Murphy stayed in her bed with Krispy curling up against him. He was sleeping in a matter of minutes after the apartment fell silent. Her scent surrounding him and relaxing him.

" You like Murphy than?" Ariella asked as she and Sean walked into the airport. Lauren had went home after leaving the apartment. Taking Sean to the airport and picking him up was a sibling thing.

" Yeah, he's a good dude." He said, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. " I like the way he looks at you. Sometimes I think he doesn't even know he's doing it. I don't think realizing how much he watches you."

" What you mean?" She asked as they reached the ticket counter.

" When you walk away from him, his eyes follow you and not in a leering, pervert way either. He looks for you every few seconds until he sees you again, no matter where we are. Even playing the game, he would turn and look for you. I had to hit his leg a few times to make him pay attention. At the bar, his eyes followed you when you walked away." Sean said, pulling away from her. He handed over his ID then smiled at Ariella. " His whole face lights up when he sees you. I mean he smiles right away. I really like that. It makes me feel good, like he really cares about you. I like that he pays so much attention to you." Ariella blushed and smiled to herself, making Sean laugh.

" Well I care about him too." She said softly.

" I don't want a phone call from you saying you guys are getting married though. I still think it's weird that you guys are living together." He said.

" First, I care about him but I'm not in love with him..."

" Yet." Sean interrupted, making her roll her eyes.

" Second, you would think it's weird because you and Lauren have been together forever and yet you still haven't asked her to move it." Ariella said.

" I'm not ready yet and we haven't been together forever." He said quickly, looking away to get his ticket from the clerk. Ariella smiled.

" What's wrong, BB? Lauren wondering about that?" She teased.

" Shut up and walk with me." He said, making her laugh.

NRNRNR

Ariella walked in and closed her door silently. The apartment was dark and quiet, telling her everything she needed to know. Murphy was still sleeping his hang over off. She walked down the hallway towards her room. She pushed open the door and was greeted by Krispy's soft snores. She smiled and walked over to the bed. Murphy was laying on his right side with his left arm around Krispy and his face buried in the dog's back. He was fast asleep. She bit into her bottom lip. She loved just looking at him. He was breathtaking handsome. She loved his unruly, longish hair. At her request, he was growing out his goatee and, just like his hair, it refused to be kept.

_" Do you love me, Murphy?" Jenna asked._

_" What does that even mean?" Murphy asked while he laid back on the couch._

_" It means that you love me and want only me." Jenna said. Murphy chuckled and leaned his head back while she sat down beside him. " Come on, just tell me you love me." She purred as she ran her hand through his hair._

_" Yeah, sure Sweetheart, I love you." He said as he stared at the ceiling. _

_" Will you marry me someday?" Jenna asked._

_" What the hell is going on, Jen?" Murphy asked. He raised his head up and looked at her. " What do you want from me?"_

_" Just tell me you love me and will marry me someday." She said. Murphy sighed, leaned his head back again and looked back to the ceiling again._

_" Sure thing." He said. " Sure thing."_

_" Good because I bought myself a ring." Jenna said, giggling to herself. She held up her left hand and started to admire the diamond ring she was wearing. " But don't expect any children from me. I refused to allow my body to be destroyed by popping one out."_

_" No worries there." Murphy commented. He put his his arms across the back of the couch and sighed._

_" Good." Jenna snuggled up to him tightly._

NRNRNR

Murphy blinked his eyes awake and frowned. He sighed, rolling from his side to his back. He scrubbed his hand over his face hard. The TV from the other room pulled at his attention. He pushed the blankets off and started to stand. He scratched at the back of his head, making his way towards her bathroom. He needed to brush his teeth then he'd find his girlfriend and drag her to the shower. He would drown the memories in Ariella's sweet body. Afterwards, maybe they'd lay on the couch and watch a movie.

Ariella started to get bored so she turned off the TV and stood up. She decided to kick Krispy out of her bed, grab her book and curled up with her sleeping boyfriend. With a smile, she made her way to her room, surprised when she found her bed empty. Her bathroom sink was running so she walked through her room and didn't stop until she reached the doorway of the bathroom.

" Hey, you feeling better?" She asked.

Murphy winked at her and shook his head while he brushed his teeth. Ariella smiled, pushed away from the door to walk over to him. She came to his back and reached up to touch his shoulders. Murphy groaned when she started to rub him. He closed his eyes, continued to brush, and enjoy her massage. He leaned down to spit, loving how her hands moved down his back. She lifted his shirt and slipped them under the fabric. He groaned again when her little nails started to dig into his skin. Murphy rinsed off his toothbrush, set it aside then let his hands come to rest on the counter.

" Take a shower with me. I heard I owe you something." He said.

" Oh yeah, you do." She said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! I really want to write my Welcome to Woodbury, Walking Dead story, but this one is pulling me into it more and more*_

Two months into their relationship, two months and three weeks after his accident:

" Hey, Babe, you ready for lunch?" Murphy asked as he walked into her office.

" Yeah. Hang on." Ariella stood up, smoothed down her dark grey pencil skirt then started straighten up her desk. Her shirt was a white, tight, button down. The first three buttons were undone and that made Murphy grinned.

" You know that skirt drives me insane." He said. " You look so good in it." Ariella laughed, looking up at him.

" Be a good boy today and maybe I will let you fuck me while I wear it." She said.

" Oh yeah, with the heels on too." Murphy said.

" Say the magic word first." Ariella said.

" Please? Can you please fuck me wearing the heels and the skirt?" Murphy asked.

He loved this game. He loved it when she got controlling and made him beg for sex. He loved how she teased him. Sometimes she would walk around the apartment, watching TV, cooking, or eating dinner completely naked and refusing to allow him to touch her. It drove him out of his mind and he absolutely loved it. He had never been with a girl that confident and that playful when it came to sex before.

" I will think about. Come on." She walked around her desk and took his hand.

" Lead the way." Murphy said with his voice husky.

They hurried through the art gallery with a grin on Murphy's face. He stared at her ass, itching to grab it while sinking his teeth into her neck. Since they both had forty-five minutes for lunch, he was going to try and convince her to let him have a quick one after lunch. The thought made his body jerk and stain against his pants. His grin widen as he looked up. But that grin faded and his hard on deflated when his eyes landed on a familiar face. One of Jenna's good friends was looking up at picture hanging in the gallery. His mouth dropped open and his stomach clenched.

" Let's hurry up." Murphy said quietly as he quicken their pace.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Don't look away from the picture, please._ Murphy begged silently. It could all end right here, right now. If Elizabeth turned, she could see Murphy and call him out. Murphy could lie and pretend to not know her. Ariella still thought he had no memory but he didn't want to lie anymore than he had too.

" Are you hungry?" Ariella asked, pushing the door to the outside open.

" Yeah, for you." Murphy muttered, making her laugh. He threw his left arm around her shoulder and hurried out. " Hey Baby, that girl in there, she work with you?" He asked as he turned his head to nestle into her hair. Ariella put one arm around his waist while her other hand reached out and tangled with his left one. She let her fingers thread through his while she looked over his shoulder and through the window at the girl he was talking about.

" No. She's just a customer." Ariella said.

" Good. Now kiss me." Murphy said, making her laugh.

NRNRNR

The next week Murphy, Lauren, and Ariella went out for dinner. The girls had been talking more and more since Sean had spent the weekend with them. She come over once a week for dinner at the apartment but that night, they decided to head out. Murphy was smiling and listening to Lauren as she talked about her latest conversation with Sean the Great. He had a beer in his left hand and his other hand was at Ariella's neck. His fingertips were stroking the back of her neck slowly, promising good things to come with every stroke and they both knew it.

" Hey, dinner's done so you girls mind if I step outside to smoke?" Murphy asked.

" Go ahead." Ariella said, looking at him with her own smile. Murphy took a hold of her chin and leaned in.

" I totally dig you." He muttered against her lips before he kissed her. It was small, light, and closed mouth but it still rocked Ariella's world.

" I totally dig you, too." She muttered back. That was their new thing, their parting words to each other in the morning and their first greeting when they met up again later in the day. Murphy smiled, squeezed her chin then slipped out of the booth.

" You guys are so cute!" Lauren whispered as she leaned over the table.

Ariella smiled while she watched Murphy walk away. She loved his completely casual stroll. It didn't matter where Murphy was headed too, he always strolled like he had all the time in the world. He always seemed relaxed, with his shoulders back and an easy smile always on his face. She sighed happily. His shoulders and back were two of her favorite things on him. She loved to watch them sway as he walked.

" It should be illegal for one man to be that fucking hot." Ariella said.

" I think that every time I look at your brother." Lauren said with a laugh.

Murphy stood off to the side and pulled out a smoke from his pack. He popped it into his mouth then flicked open his lighter. He dipped his head down, brought the lighter up and touched the flame to the tip of his Parliament. Murphy drew the smoke down into his lungs, tilting his head back. Jenna hated that he smoked but Ariella never minded. He had always made sure to chew gum after he smoked until his petite girlfriend told him she didn't mind the taste or the smell of smoke on him. It has one of the sexiest things he had heard. At the thought of Ariella, he turned so watch her through the window. He brought the smoke back to his lips and smiled. Ariella had her right elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. She was smiling at something Lauren was saying and Murphy felt his heart shoot up into his throat.

" Murphy?" Murphy turned to see his old friend, Ross standing on the sidewalk with a smile. " I thought that was you. How are you?" Ross stepped forward and the two men shook hands.

" I'm good. You?" Murphy asked.

_Please don't look outside._ He silently begged Ariella.

" I'm great. Where the hell have you been? No one has talked to you or heard from you in almost three months. A bunch of us called you and left messages. We're been to your place, knocking and shit. You hooking up some new girl?" Ross asked with his smile.

" Ah, yeah. Yeah, I am. I actually broke my phone and had to get a new one and I've just been too busy to transfer any numbers over or anything." Murphy explained.

" Oh you been busy? I just bet you have." Ross said. His smile spread into a grin. " She a hot piece of ass? She must be since you haven't had time to talk to anyone."

" Yeah, she's pretty hot." Murphy said.

" Can I see her?" Ross asked. Murphy frowned and shook his head. " Oh come on, Murphy. When have you ever kept a piece hidden?"

" She doesn't know about Jenna and I..." Murphy was at a lost for words. He couldn't let Ariella know that he knew someone from his past. She would want to talk to Ross, to help Murphy find himself and that was not something Murphy wanted to happen.

" You what?" Ross asked. Murphy briefly closed his eyes and shook his head again. Ross would just follow him in and come to table, he knew that much. Against his better judgment, he opened his eyes and spilled out some of the truth.

" Look, I told this girl I didn't know who I was. She thinks I have amnesia and I want to keep it that way." Murphy said.

" Wow, Dude. That's fucking great! You come up with the best shit to tell bitches!" Ross said as he laughed.

" Yeah, I guess, so I can't have you saying anything to her." Murphy said.

" I got you, Man." Ross agreed. " You should know that Jenna has everyone out looking for you. She's pissed."

" Yeah well, I broke up with her." Murphy said.

" No shit? Good, she's such a bitch." Ross said.

" Alright, I better go." Murphy tossed out his smoke, ready to head in and collect the girls. He didn't want Ross to know what either girl looked like.

" Give me call. You decide to stay with this chick, then you know we want to meet her. You know, when you get your memory back." Ross said with a grin.

" Yeah, alright. Later, Man." Murphy turned and hurried inside. He glanced over his shoulder while he walked towards the girls. His friend had come in and was walking towards the bar. " Fuck." He looked back to the booth as Ariella caught his eyes. She sat up straight up and smiled.

" Hey you." She said when Murphy reached them.

" Hey, you guys ready? I sort of have a headache." He said.

" Are you remembering something?" Ariella asked. Murphy saw the bill sitting on the table so he grabbed it to look at the total while he frowned.

" Maybe I'm trying too." He muttered. He reached behind him and pulled out his wallet.

" How much is my part of the bill?" Lauren asked.

" Don't worry about it." Murphy said as he took out enough money to cover the bill and leave a tip. He tucked his wallet back in his back, looking up at Ariella. " You ready, Babe?"

" Yeah." He smiled and held out his hand to her.

With her own smile, Ariella reached out and slipped her hand into his. He pulled her across the booth and to him. As she stood up, his right arm went around her waist and he tucked her into him. She put one of her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. She tucked one hand into his back pocket and her other hand came to rest on his chest. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her head.

" Are you okay?" She whispered, tilting her head up to look at him.

" Yeah. I'm just ready to go." He said.

" So Murph," Lauren said as the three turned to head towards the door. He put his hand in his pocket and arched his arm towards her. Lauren smiled and took a hold his elbow. He tucked her hand into his side.

" So Lauren." He said.

" Sean said you and him are planning a late night Call of Duty game play Saturday night. Can I take Ariella out with my friends?" Lauren asked. Murphy looked up and saw Ross smiling and staring at them.

_' Shit.'_ Murphy whispered in his mind. Ross tilted his beer towards Murphy, clearly thinking Murphy was there with two girls. That wouldn't surprise his friend. Murphy had been known to have a few threesomes in his time.

" I'm not Ella's boss." Murphy said, looking away from his friend.

" Good. So while you boys play your little game, us girls are hitting the bars." Lauren said, excitedly.

NRNRNR

The couple dropped Lauren off at her place then headed home. Ariella reached across her car and a took a hold of Murphy's hand while he drove. He sighed and squeezed her as he brought their hands up. He brushed his lips against her knuckles, knowing she was smiling at him. He shifted his hand so he could hold onto her wrist while continuing to kiss and suck against her skin.

" Handcuffs tonight?" She asked. Murphy shook his head.

" Not tonight." He said.

" Really? You love the cuffs." Ariella said. He did, he knew he did. He loved to watch her as she cuffed one of his hands then the other. It was a huge turn on and sometimes he thought he'd lose his mind before she even touched him.

" I do, but tonight I want it about you." He muttered.

And he made it all about her. He stared into her eyes while they undressed each other. She smiled, running her fingertips down his bare chest and around his navel. His warm hands rubbed her shoulders and her arms. He went to his knees to help her shred her jeans and panties. He took a gentle hold of her hips and pressed his lips to her tummy.

" I totally dig you." He whispered.

" I totally dig you." She answered.

With Ariella on her back, Murphy settled down between her legs. Using his right hand, guided her apart. As slowly as he could, he brought his mouth to the top of her core. The tip of his tongue touched her, making her jerk and moan. He let the rest of his mouth enclose around her next. Murphy brought his left hand to her opening and slipped two fingers into her warmth.

Her breath stuttered, making Murphy open his eyes and look up her tiny body. Her eyes were shut, her mouth was open and her breasts were high in the air. Her dark pink nipples were hard and tight. Murphy closed his eyes again and continued his work on her, her taste sliding over his tongue. Her hands came to his hair and spread out. She whimpered, she panted, she moaned. He circled his tongue around the small nub at the top of her. He sucked it slowly, He rubbed against it. She whispered his name, telling him how close she was to losing it. He stroked her inside, pumped his fingers in and out of her while he scrapped his teeth against her hood, just the way she liked, then gently pulled away. Any more time spent at his favorite spot, she was going to cum in a shaky, trembling mess. He kissed the inside of her thigh then kissed his way up her body, his fingers gripping her sides as he moved.

" Please, hurry." Ariella panted out with her eyes shut.

" Almost there." Murphy whispered. She placed her hands on the top of her head. Sweat coated her hairline.

" Murphy, I need you now." She begged.

" I'm right here." Murphy whispered into her ear at the same time he joined them. " Wrap your legs around my waist."

Her legs circled him, his hands came to her hair, her arms went around his neck. He pressed his forehead against hers as he rocked his hips. She raise up to take him in then sank back into the mattress to let him back out. Heat flooded her system. Chills spread down Murphy's back. Her moans filled his head.

" Ella." Murphy whispered. " You are so amazing."

Her orgasm echoed through her bedroom. He grabbed at her sheet as he started to thrust harder. His balls slapped against her while they tighten up. His fingers closed against the fabric on her bed. She pulled at his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and smashed his teeth together. His back arched at the same time his orgasm rushed into her welcoming, waiting body. They rocked together, riding through the pleasure they gave one another. Wave after wave hit them, until it died down and Murphy could relax against her.

" I got you." He whispered into her ear.

" Don't let go." Ariella's voice was breathless. His wet lips pressed against the skin under her right ear.

" I totally dig you."

" I totally dig you." Ariella answered.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! __**Water:**__ I know! I love how wide his shoulders are. You really want a hint? I think this might be the last chapter we get of some Murphy and Ariella goodness so love it up. You know I can't just let them stay this way forever*_

Saturday came fast for them. After they ate their dinner, Murphy planted himself on the couch while Ariella went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for her night out. He took his phone out of his pocket and grabbed the remote. One hand was switching on the TV while the other one was pulling up Sean's number on his phone. He still couldn't believe he was calling Sean MacManus and that the actor was be coming his best friend.

" You ready?" Sean asked without saying hello.

" Yeah. I'm turning the Xbox on right now." Murphy said.

" Our girls going out tonight?" Sean asked.

" Yep."

A second later they were logged in the game and waiting for one to start. The boys hung up quickly, not needing the phone when they could talk to each other from the game station. Murphy leaned forward with his forearms resting on his thighs and his eyes glued to the TV. The game was going to be intense. Sean's voice was booming through the speakers.

NRNRNR

Ariella's arm was wrapped up tight around Lauren's while they weaved through the crowded bar. She was unsure about going out with Lauren's model and playboy bunny friends but knew it was important to her brother's girlfriend so she was sucking it up. Besides, she had thought to herself, it's not like it mattered if the guys only hit on the friends. She had a perfectly hot and sexy boyfriend waiting for her when she got home and that brought a smile to her face.

" We are in the back, you see them?" Lauren asked as she pointed to the back of the loud bar.

" Oh yeah." Ariella said.

" Head back, okay? They are expecting you. I'm running to the bathroom." Lauren said.

" I'm going to get a drink first. You want one?" Ariella had to yell to be heard over the music.

" Sure, whiskey sour." Lauren squeezed her arm then pulled away and disappeared into the crowd.

Ariella looked around as she walked to the bar to order their drinks. Like always, there were more men there than were females. Most of the men had their eyes glued to the table that held Lauren's friends or on Lauren's ass. Ariella wasn't worried about the girl cheating on her brother. Lauren's heart was completely captured up in Sean. Ariella could see that and was glad.

" Hey, that's the girl I saw out with Murphy the other night." Ross said to his friend with benefits, Maya.

" The one he's pretending to be clueless with?" Maya asked, eyeing Ariella up with out her knowing it.

" Yeah."

" She has nothing on Jenna. Why would he go for that?" Maya spit out, tossing her blond curls over her shoulder. " I'm going to get her picture."

Ariella placed her and Lauren's order then patiently waited for the bartender. The music was pumping through her body and she found herself bobbing her head to it without thinking. It felt a little strange to be a bar, knowing she wasn't looking to meet anyone. She never took a guy home from the bar but she hadn't been above giving her number to one. But all that was behind her now. She didn't have to worry about that anyone.

" Ah hi, I have something weird to ask you." A blond haired woman asked as she appeared at Ariella's side. "My boyfriend is super jealous and thinks I'm here with a man. Can I take a picture of us two and send it to him to prove I'm not with a guy?"

" Sure, I guess." Ariella said.

" Thanks!" The blond put her head by Ariella and brought up her phone. A second later a picture was flashed, the girl thanked her then left.

" That was fucking weird." Ariella said to herself.

NRNRNR

The door to the apartment open then closed. Murphy and Sean cheered each other on through the Xbox. Murphy glanced to the door to see his girlfriend leaning against it. She had her head back and her eyes closed. Her cheeks were red and he knew she was drunk. Murphy smiled to himself and looked back to the TV. The sound of her bag hitting the floor greeted him.

" Hey Baby, you feeling alright?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, Murphy looked back over to see her sliding to the floor. He smirked back at the TV. " Ella?"

" Yeah." She said.

" My sister home?" Sean asked.

" Yeah." Murphy said.

" That means Lauren will be calling me soon. I got go. I need to get ready." Sean said.

" Ready for what?" Murphy asked

" Well we don't all have our girlfriends handy. Some of us have to rely on phone sex. I'll hit you up later. Night, Babygirl." Sean said a second before he disconnected from the game. Murphy smiled, shut his game off and took off his microphone. He set the remote down and pushed himself up.

" You sleeping?" Murphy asked as he started towards her.

" No." Ariella said from her spot on the floor. She still had her eyes shut.

" You tired?" He asked. Ariella sighed.

" A little bit." She said. Murphy chuckled. When he reached her, he crouched down and pushed some hair from her face.

" Babe?" He whispered. Ariella sighed again but didn't say anything. Murphy laughed and shook his head. " I'm picking you up now." He stood up, leaned down and grabbed her by her right arm. He hauled her up and over his shoulder, laughing at how limp her body was. Her arms hung loosely down his back while he turned to lock the door. " Krispy, bed." The dog jumped off the couch and followed after him as Murphy made his way to the bedroom.

Carefully, Murphy laid Ariella down on the bed. He pulled off her heels, commenting to her sleeping form how much he loved them. He moved to her waist and gently worked down the skirt she had been wearing. He whistled and grinned while he took in her panties. Black lace, his favorite. He reached up and started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

" I wonder if I could wake you long enough to get inside you and get us both off." Murphy wondered. He picked up her right arm and dropped it, laughing how it fell like dead weight. " No way. Guess you owe me now."

He worked her shirt off then pushed her over and unsnapped her bra. He tossed the shirt and bra to the floor then went to the dresser. He pulled out one of his tee shirts, a faded grey shirt that said _Circle Jerks_, on it. He placed his arms around her then lifted her upper body up. He laughed and shook his head while he put the shirt on her.

" You are never allowed to tease me about sleeping like the dead when I'm drunk. I have carried you, undressed you and dressed you again and you have done nothing." He smirked.

When he laid her back down next to her, Krispy jumped up on the bed. But instead of taking her place at Ariella's right side, she walked around the bed, pass Murphy and curled on against his back. He smiled as he stared at Ariella. She was on her back with her face turned away from him. Murphy reached out and gently took a hold of her chin. He turned her head towards him.

" Murph." She whispered.

" I'm right here." He said. He put his arm around her waist and moved in as close to her as he could get. " I'm always going to be here." Murphy leaned into her. " Got you." He whispered into her ear. She muttered something that sounded like her usual ' Don't let go.' but he couldn't be sure and it made him laugh.

Murphy watched her sleep while he stroked her arm. Down his fingertips moved slowly then back up, loving how unbelievably soft her skin was. He danced his fingers up her shoulder to her neck, her cheek, her chin. He frowned and shook his head. He did not deserve her. He had been such an asshole before that he couldn't understand how she had gotten thrown in his path, how he had gotten that lucky. And to think, he had been planning on just fucking her and leaving her.

" I'm sorry." He whispered as he took in her face.

NRNRNR

" Get on my back." Murphy said as he crouched down in front of her a week after her girls night out.

" No!" Ariella said as she laughed and pushed at his back.

" Come on, Babe! I'll carry you to the coffee house." He said. " Jump on me!"

He looked back at her with a grin, clearly wanting her to get his double meaning. Ariella laughed but did as he asked. He looped his arms under her thighs while her arms went around his neck. He stood to his full height, loving how her breath felt against his skin. She giggled in his ear as he started walking. Ariella pressed her lips against his neck then started kissing her way up to his ear.

" Ariella, you better stop or we are going right back home." Murphy almost growled out to her while they made their way through the crowd. He could feel her smile as she kissed his cheek. She squeezed her legs tight around his waist.

" You are the best boyfriend I have ever had." Ariella whispered into his ear a second before she scrapped her teeth against his earlobe. He grinned.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Yeah. Is it wrong to say that I'm so glad I hit you with my car?" Murphy laughed, making her smile.

" Not at all. I'm kind of glad you did too. Now hold on, Baby. I'm running." He warned her a second before he took off. Ariella burst into laughter and held him tighter.

Murphy ran the entire way to their favorite coffee shop. He dodged people left and right with them both calling out their sorrys to people. He bounced her, she laughed. He grinned and squeezed her harder. He loved being playful with her. That was something he had been missing his entire life when it came to women. Playfulness and silliness were something that seem to come easily for him since being with her. It was like Ariella just brought it out in him. They chased each other around the apartment sometimes, they danced together, threw things at one another and faked fought. He was always surprised at how well she fought, then again, her brother was king of ass kicking so it only seemed fair that he had taught her a thing or too.

" Here we are." Murphy said as he slowed his pace. Gently he set her down with her still laughing.

" I can't believe you ran the entire way here!" She explained. Murphy laughed and closed her hand up in his.

Together they walked into the coffee diner and went straight to the line. Murphy pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She reached up and took a hold of his arms. He lowered his head down and nestled his face into the side of hers. She was looking at the menu but Murphy knew already what he wanted. He always ordered the same thing.

" What are you getting, Baby?" He muttered into her cheek.

" Ah, something with caramel." She said.

" I think you should let me put caramel all your body and let me lick it off." He whispered. Ariella smiled.

" Oh now that sounds nice." She purred. Murphy chuckled, letting his eyes wondered up and across the room. Staring back at him was one of Jenna's best friends, Kristen. Kristen was staring hard at Murphy while he stood up straight. " But messy." He was vaguely aware of Ariella saying. Kristen narrowed her eyes down.

" You know what, I'm actually hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Murphy said without looking away from the girl.

" We can eat here. They have bagels and stuff." Ariella said.

" No, come on." He spun his girlfriend around, grabbed her hand and turned to hurry towards the door.

" Murphy!" He heard Kristen call out.

Murphy kicked up his pace, refusing to turn around. He felt Ariella reach up and take a hold of his arm. He heard her saying his name and tugging on him but he wasn't going to slow for anything. He hit the door, threw it open and yanked Ariella outside. This was not happening, not here. Kristen was as horrible as Jenna.

" Murphy!" Kristen called out.

" Murph, I think that girl in there knows you." Ariella said. Murphy turned quickly.

" Hold on tight, Babe!" He said as he bent down. He put his shoulder into her stomach and hauled her up and over his shoulder.

" What are you doing!" Ariella cried out as she laughed. She braced her hands against his lower back and pushed herself up as he took off running again. The girl from the shop popped outside, calling out to Murphy again. Ariella's smile faded. The girl was staring at them and frowning. " Murphy." Ariella said as he dashed around a corner.

Murphy ran as fast and hard as he could. He knew Kristen wouldn't follow. She wasn't a runner but he didn't want to take any chances. He wasn't sure where he was going but he kept going on. Ariella was saying his name but he didn't stop, couldn't stop. He wasn't ready to stop. He wasn't ready to explain things to her, didn't even know where to begin. He ran around corners, he crossed streets. He just ran and didn't stop until he found himself in front of small pizza place. He slowed down until he stopped then carefully set her down. He was panting and almost sweating. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees.

" Are you okay?" Ariella asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

" Yeah, just haven't ran that much in a long time." He said as he closed his eyes and struggled to catch his breath.

" Did you hear that girl calling out? She was staring at you and coming towards us. I think she knew you. We should go back." Ariella said. Murphy looked up at her and shook his head.

" Really? I missed it." He said. Ariella smiled.

" Slow down your breath, my Murphy." She said, gently. He reached up for her as he stood up. He touched her shoulders then her face. He drew her into him while standing up straight.

" I'm digging you." He said before he kissed her.

" I'm digging you, too." Ariella whispered.

NRNRNR

" Who does this little bitch think she is!" Jenna hissed into her phone. " I saw a picture of her, her tits are tiny and her skin is pale."

" Well you let Murphy get away with it." Kristen comment.

" Not this time. When I get home I'm going to bury him and his little whore!" Jenna snapped.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review!*_

Two and a half months into the relationship, three months and two weeks after the accident:

Murphy's arm was wrapped up around Ariella's waist as they swayed in their living room to the soft music that was coming through the speakers mounted on the wall by the TV. They were talking quietly together. He was smiling while she laughed at something he said. They had ordered dinner in, ate, and were now just enjoying each other. There were so much he wanted to tell her but couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to tell her some of his truth but, for the first time in his life, he was too scared to say anything. Murphy, who never held his tongue before and always said what he thought and felt, was scared. He sighed and frowned.

" What's wrong?" Ariella asked as she squeezed his hand. Murphy shook his head. His arm tighten around her waist while he pulled their combined hands into their chest.

" Nothing. He said.

" Well, you're frowning pretty hard." She said.

" Am I?" He asked.

" You are." Ariella confirmed.

" I'm just thinking, I guess." Murphy said. He gently pushed her away from him, held up their combined hands and coaxed her to slow spin under them. Ariella laughed. Murphy couldn't help but smile as he tugged her back to him. His warm, strong arm went back around her slender waist.

" And what are you thinking about." She asked. Murphy stopped dancing so suddenly, it stunned her. He stared down hard into her eyes and Ariella had to wonder if a memory was overtaking him. She tilted her head and waited. If he was remembering something, she didn't want to interrupt the flow of it.

" I have something to say." He said.

" Okay." Ariella said. Whatever it was, it was serious, she could see that. The seriousness was written all over his handsome face.

" So I'm just going to come out and say it and you don't have to respond, okay?" He asked

" Okay." She answered. There was a few more seconds of silence while he seemed to be searching her face. Ariella started to smile. " What is it?" She asked as she tighten her arm around his shoulder. His eyebrows drew together. His lips parted then slammed shut. He was wrestling with himself and that made her stomach jump, not in a good way. " Murphy, what is it? Say something because you are making me really nervous."

" I'm...I'm falling in love with you. No," He shook his head and swallowed. " I'm not, I am. I am in love with you. I'm not sure when it happen and I know it's kind of fast but that doesn't make it any less true. You have become everything to me. I'd be completely lost without you. You.."

" I love you, too." She whispered. Murphy frowned.

" Are you sure?" He asked. Ariella smiled and nodded as she bit down into her bottom lip. " You're not just saying it to not hurt my feelings?"

" I'm not just saying it." Both his arms went around her waist. He pulled her up and off the ground as her arms went around his neck. They both started to laugh as they held each other close. " I love you."

" I love you." He whispered, letting her slide down his body. His right hand buried into her hair as his lips took hers.

NRNRNR

" You know, this is only the second time I have been home in three months and I'm only here for a weekend. I don't understand why you are working." Sean said as he slipped into a bar stool at their counter.

" I'm only going to be gone a few hours. We are doing a showing today. Besides, you and Murphy are just going to play Xbox all day." Ariella defended.

" All the more reason you should stay." Murphy said as one of his hands came to her back. He pressed into her side and kissed her temple. How such a small touch of his lips could make her heart stop, Ariella would never know. " Lauren's going to be here to cheer him on but I got nothing on my side."

" I can't help it, you guys." Ariella said.

" You never work Saturdays though." Sean said.

" Four hours, you two. You can go four hours without me." She said.

" Not me." Murphy said, making her smile. " I need you here." Sean pretended to gag loudly.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I just about threw up all over myself." He said.

" You shut your bitch mouth up. I have had to deal with you and Lauren your entire relationship. You can deal with mine." Ariella snapped.

" It's a damn good thing I like your Murph. All you do is touch each other. It's disgusting. If he was any other boyfriend, I'd be in his face." Her brother said as he spun around and stood up. " Krispy! Daddy's ready to walk!" The dog grabbed off the couch and hurried to him. Ariella turned to face Murphy and placed her hands on his shoulders.

" Can't you call off?" Murphy whined as he pulled her into his body.

" No. This is a rich client and her friends. I have to show them around the gallery, answer some questions then I will be home." Ariella said. His arms went around her waist at the same time Sean and Krispy disappeared out of the apartment. " I'm come home, change and curl up with you."

" Sean said we are going to a new bar tonight. I'm ready to get you liquored up." He picked her up, turned them and set her on the counter. Ariella smiled as he moved in closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly. One of her hands went into his hair and she started to scratch against his scalp. Murphy's hands came to her ass. He pressed her against his fast growing erection and started to rub himself against her. " Then you know what I'm going to do?" His voice was husky and promised filled. Murphy brought his mouth to her pulse. He nipped at her, loving how she moaned quietly.

" What's that?" She whispered with her eyes shut. He sucked her skin into his mouth, sucking hard while he let his fingertips dig into her ass. " Murphy." She whispered. He let her skin slide out from between his teeth then glided his tongue up her neck until he reached her lips.

" I'm going to bring you home, love you until you are breathless and begging." Murphy whispered with his lips brushing against hers.

" That sounds...really great." She whispered. Her blood heated right away as she grew excited.

" Yeah, it's gonna be. I'm going to be all over your ass." Ariella kissed him lightly.

" I love you." She whispered.

" I love you, too, Baby." Murphy answered.

NRNRNR

Lauren was curled up into Sean's side with a book open on her lap with the boys battled each other in a game. They were yelling, swearing, and sometimes jumping up. Sometimes one of them would laugh and push the other. They had played together for a few games but had decided it was better to try and kill each other. Murphy sniped Sean, hitting his character in the head as Ariella hurried into the apartment.

" Baby! I just sniped your brother! I'm kicking his ass!" Murphy called out. A second later, Ariella slapped him hard across the face, stunning them all.

" What the fuck are you doing!" Sean yelled at her. Murphy stared up at her angry, red face.

" You son of a bitch!" She yelled down to him. Murphy's chest tighten and his mouth went dry. His breath slowed and his vision tunneled down so he could only see her. Only one thing could have happen to piss her off that bad. His old friends or Jenna, herself. " This mother fucker is engaged!" Sean frowned and place a hand on Murphy's shoulder.

" First, how do you know that? Second, remember that our Murphy lost his memory so if he has a girlfriend or was engaged, he didn't know." Sean soothed.

" I met her today, Murphy Reedus! I met Jenna! And your friend Ross, Maya, and Kristen! They showed me pictures of you two!" Ariella yelled. Murphy closed his eyes as his controller slipped from his hands.

" Ariella, calm down. Murphy can't remember anything." Sean said as he squeezed Murphy.

" Yes, he does! He remembers everything! He has been faking it! Faking it all!" She yelled.

" No, no way. He couldn't do that." Sean defended.

" He told his friend, Ross, that he has been faking his amnesia to get in my pants! This was just one big con for him! I was nothing but a conquest!" Ariella refused to look away from Murphy. He was rubbing his lips together and had started swallowing so he won't throw up. Sean's hand slipped from Murphy's shoulder as he stared hard at him.

" Tell her that isn't true, Murphy." He bit out. Murphy opened his eyes, meeting his girlfriend's angry, hurt ones. When he didn't say anything, both Sean and Lauren stood up. " Oh my God. You sick, asshole."

" It isn't how it looks." Murphy said quietly.

" Were you faking it at the hospital?" Ariella asked. Lauren hurried around the coffee table to her new friend's side.

" No." Murphy said as he shook his head.

" Where did it come back?" Sean demanded.

" A few days after Ariella and I started dating." He admitted. Lauren shook her head and took a hold of Ariella's arm.

" And you just never felt like, fucking, telling me!" Ariella yelled.

" I didn't know what to say." Murphy said.

" How about, ' I remember myself!' " Sean yelled.

" As soon as I remembered everything I went back to the apartment I was living in..."

" The one you share with your future wife!" Ariella yelled.

" I'm not engaged, Ariella. I swear. She bought her own ring, I never wanted to marry her. I never asked her. I broke up with her. I wrote her a note and left it at our place. I told her it was over. I didn't like what I remembered about myself and I..." Murphy started.

" Get out." Ariella said. Murphy stood up quickly.

" Ariella, wait..." He moved to reach out to her but Sean stepped in between them and grabbed his wrist.

" Do not even think about touching my sister." He growled out his warning.

" I just want to explain things." Murphy said.

" You had plenty of time to explain things before." Ariella said. " We talk all the time. We are together all the time, you had your time."

" Maybe we should sit at the table and just let Murphy explain." Lauren said.

" There is nothing to explain." Sean snapped as he felt his sister take a hold of the back of his shirt.

" Ella, look..." Murphy started as he pleaded to her with his eyes.

" Don't call me Ella!" She yelled. " Get out!"

" Please, just let me clear things up." He said as he tried to step around Sean. Her brother moved with him, still blocking Murphy's path.

" Ells, go to my room." Sean said with his voice stern and low. " I'm going to help Murphy pack up his clothes."

" Ariella, come on, let's talk about this." Murphy said.

" You're done talking to my sister." Sean said as Ariella's hands slipped from his back. Murphy frowned and looked at his former best friend.

" Remember when you said you didn't mean to treat her like a child? Well you are doing it again! This is between me and her! I know I fucked up, I just want to explain things!" He snapped.

" Don't you dare take the tone with him!" Ariella exploded as she pushed Sean out of the way. She stepped right up into Murphy's space, stunning all three of them. " You don't have the right to talk to Sean like that! You had your chance to explain shit to me but you didn't! You just lied to me, over and over again! Is anything you said to me true!"

" Yeah, everything but my memory. I meant everything I told you about you and us. I love you. I was scared to tell you who I was, okay? I was supposed to be your blind date. I was going to cheat on my current girlfriend with you, is that what you want to hear? I saw your picture and I planned on trying to get you into bed. I did..."

" That's enough!" Sean yelled. He took a hold of Ariella's arm and pulled her away from Murphy. " You honestly think telling us you were going to cheat on your girlfriend with Ariella is going to make us forgive you! What the fuck is wrong with you! Get your shit and get out! You are done here!"

" Sean, calm down, Baby." Lauren said gently.

" Calm down, my ass! This asshole has been lying to us! He just admitted to just wanting to get Ariella in bed!" Sean yelled.

" Ariella, please..." Murphy started.

" Get out!" She yelled.

" Go to my room, Ariella. This dick is done looking at you." Sean snapped while glaring at Murphy.

" Ella, please." Murphy started to beg. " I just wanted to forget my formal life."

" And now you can forget this one too." She said with her voice shaking. She turned and hurried away from them, going straight to Sean's side of the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review!*_

Murphy collapsed onto the hotel bed in the room he rented. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. What should he do? Should he go to Jenna and rip her head off? Should he try calling Ariella? He frowned and closed his eyes. Things had spiraled way out of control, way to fast. He had honestly convinced himself he would completely start over with her.

Ariella laid on her left side and stared at Murphy's side of the bed. She reached out and ran her hand down the sheet. It was cold, like the inside of her. Her cheeks were wet with her tears and she couldn't help but sob. His half of the drawers were empty. His soap was gone from her shower. His toothbrush, his shoes, gone. All of it. The pictures the two of them had taken and placed around her room, were sitting face down on the dresser, by her doing. Pictures of them on the fridge, gone.

" Ells?" Sean asked quietly as he knocked on her bedroom door. Krispy didn't wait to be invited in. The big dog pushed open the door and hurried in, followed by her owner. " You okay?" Ariella sniffed and wiped at her cheeks as she rolled to her back.

" What is wrong with people?" She asked. A fresh rush of tears hit her. She covered her face and started to sob again.

" I wish I had an answer." Sean said as he walked to her bed. He crawled in next to her and put his arm around her waist. He let his forehead come to rest against her shoulder. " I'm so sorry."

" I just trusted him, so much." She said, rubbing her eyes again.

" I know you did. I did too. He tricked us both." Sean said. He lightly kissed her arm while she sobbed again.

" I thought, maybe, " She shook her head and sniffed again. " I thought maybe it was fate, you know? Like fate brought him and I together. Like I was meant to hit him with my car. I'm so fucking stupid." She cried.

" You're not stupid, Ariella. There is no way you could have known what he was up too." He older brother tired to reassure her. He squeezed her waist. " How did you find all this out?" She drew in a shaky breath, wiped at her cheeks again and started at her ceiling.

" Jenna, his girlfriend, was the client I was to see. She actually made the appointment to come and tell me everything. I guess some of his friends saw him and me out. Ross, the one friend, saw us out when we had dinner with Lauren one night. He said Murphy told him he was faking it to get me to sleep with him. Maya was the girl who took a picture of me at the bar that one night I told you about. Kristen saw Murphy and I at the coffee shop. Now I know he saw her too because he ripped us out there, picked me up and started running. I thought he was just playing around but now I know better." She said. Sean tilted his head up to watch her as she spoke. " Why does this happen to me? Why do I always find the dicks?"

" Let's go take Krispy for her last walk. The air might make you feel better." He said.

" No, I just want to cry for a little bit." Ariella said. She pulled away enough to roll over and look at him. "Can you push back your flight tomorrow? Jenna is coming over. She wanted to tell me more about him and I don't want to be alone when she's here."

" Yeah, I can but are you sure you want to talk to her?" He asked.

" I think so. I think it might make me feel better if I know how big of an ass he really is." She said.

" Alright. I'll call the studio. I'm going to take Krisp out then we are on the couch with ice cream." Sean said.

" Did Lauren leave?" Ariella asked.

" Yeah. I sent her home. I thought you might just want some you and me time." Sean said. He leaned up and kissed her forehead then put one arm around her to hug her close. " I love you. This isn't your first heartbreak and we will get over it." He said, tucking her head under his chin. Ariella closed her eyes and put her arms around her brother. She took a hold of his shoulders.

" I really love him." She said a second before she started crying again.

Sean squeezed her and rubbed her back while her tears wet his neck. He didn't say anything or try and sooth her. He knew just what she needed. He'd let her get all her tears out then talk her into taking some time off work. He'd bring her to set with him. Spending some time away from the apartment, and the memories, might do her some good. Sean closed his eyes and started to rub his chin against the top of her head. If he saw Murphy out, he was knock his ass out.

NRNRNR

Murphy turned to his left side and stared out the hotel window, watching how the rain drops hit the glass. The storm raged outside and matched the one in his bed. He had to fix things between him and Ariella but he didn't know how. As long as Sean was in town, there was no way the brother would allow Murphy to get close to Ariella. Her brother was fiercely protective of her and would guard her from all Murphy's attempts to reach her. He knew because he had sent her a text message, telling her he hadn't lied when he said he was falling for her and Sean had answered him a few seconds later,

_' Do not send my sister another text, Asshole.'_

He knew Sean was flying out around six the next night so Murphy decided to try and reach her than. He would call her first then go to the apartment. He still had his key. If she locked him out, Murphy would just use it to let himself in. He was sure if he could just see her and explain everything, his angel would forgive him. That's what she was, his angel. She swooped in and changed his entire life, for the better. He couldn't, won't lose her, no matter what. He would never go back to the old Murphy Reedus. If he had to woo her, he would. He would come for her hard.

_' I love you, Ariella Gail MacManus. I will prove it to you.'_

Sean picked up Ariella's phone and frowned down at the message. He shook his head and deleted Murphy's text. That was the last thing his sister needed to read. She was heartbroken, more so than he had ever seen before. With a sigh, Sean set her phone back down then reached for Ariella's blankets. He pulled them up and tucked his sleeping sister in. Krispy sighed hard from her spot at Ariella's side.

" You stay with Aunt Ells tonight. She needs some loving, okay, girl?" He smiled and ruffled the dog's head. " I love your puppy face. Night."

NRNRNR

" You sure you want to do this, Babygirl?" Sean asked as he handed Ariella a cup of coffee.

" Yeah. I think I need to hear everything this Jenna has to say." She said as a knock came to the door. Sean patted her shoulder before making his way towards the door. Ariella gripped her cup with both hands and sighed.

" After she leave, let's go get some donuts. We'll get a couple dozen of them and veg out of the couch again." He said.

" You don't have to stay away from Lauren." Ariella said.

" She gets it. Don't worry, Pumpkin face." Sean said, reaching the door. He opened it up to a beautiful, tall blond with big tits that she was proudly pushing out.

" You're Sean MacManus." She said with a look of complete surprise on her face.

" I am and you are?" He asked.

" Jenna." She held out her hand to him, palm side down, clearly wanting him to kiss the top of her hand.

" Come in." Sean said, ignoring her as he moved to the side.

" So what are you doing here?" She asked.

" Ariella is my sister." Sean said. He shot a look to Ariella and shook his head. This was the type of girl Murphy was dating? She was the complete opposite of his sister. " Coffee?" He asked as he shut the door.

" That would be great. Thank you." Jenna almost purred.

" Ah, have a seat." Sean said in confusion.

" So I brought some pictures of Murphy and I." Jenna said as she walked towards the table. She sat down across from Ariella while Sean poured some coffee into a cup for her. She sent down a photo album, opened it, and slide it over to Ariella.

Ariella swallowed hard and started looking down at the pictures. Seeing him made pain shot through her heart and tears spring to her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and forced herself to look at him. His face looked the same but he seemed different. In every picture he was wearing black sunglasses and wasn't smiling. Some pictures he had a drink in one hand or a smoke, something one in each other. He looked cold, distant. Not the warm, caring, fun loving guy she knew.

" I just wanted to prove that him and I were together." Jenna said. There was something different about the Murphy in those pictures. He and Jenna never touched. In all the pictures Murphy and Ariella had taken together, he always had an arm around her. And he smiled.

" So what type of guy is he?" Sean asked as second before his left hand came to Ariella's back. He sat down, handing the coffee cup over to Jenna.

" Well, I'm sure he's not as good of a guy as you are. You know, you are really handsome, so much more in person than you are in your movies." Jenna said as she blinked sweetly at him. Sean frowned while he rubbed his sister's back.

" Ah, I have a girlfriend." He said, feeling the need to put it out there. Ariella's hand came under the table. She gripped Sean's knee while she looked at the pictures. He slide in closer to her, knowing his little sister needed his support.

" Of course you do. You're too hot to be single. I'm a big fan of your movies. Did you know that I'm an actress too?" Jenna asked.

" Cool, so we were talking about Murphy. I'd like to know more about the guy that hurt my sister." Sean said quickly.

" What is there to say? He's trash. He's a cheater. He likes women. He pretty much just wants to have sex and drink." Jenna said. " He will fuck anything that walks. I can't tell you how many times I caught him checking girls out and flirting with them in front of me."

" He never did that with me. He was always looking at me when we went places." Ariella said quietly, still looking over the pictures. " A lot times, I wanted to go out but he wanted to stay in and watch a movie so we could cuddle." Jenna laughed.

" Murphy doesn't cuddle. He needs his personal space." She said.

" Not with me." Ariella said without thinking.

" Don't." Sean said as he leaned into her. Ariella looked up at him and sighed. " Don't think like that, okay? He was playing you, Babygirl. He didn't want to go out because he didn't want the chance of people seeing him."

" I don't think that's true. We did go out though, just not as much as I wanted too. He liked being with me." She said. Sean brought his hand to the side of her head. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

" Sweetheart," which he only called her when he was trying to make her understand his point, " you heard what she said. He was a cheater. You know what that Ross said. He admitted to lying about things to his friend. Come on, Ariella, you're not stupid. Don't make excuses for him."

" You're brother is right, he's smart." Jenna said, making the siblings look at her. " Murphy likes girls with money and he just wants to have sex. He has cheated on me thousands of times and he doesn't care. He doesn't say he's sorry or anything. Do you know that when I got home from making my movie, he had left me a note, breaking up with me?"

" When?" Ariella asked.

" Ells, it doesn't matter when." Sean said gently.

" It matters to me!" Ariella snapped as she looked at him quickly.

" About three months ago." Jenna filled in. " The clerk in my building said Murphy left after I did, for my movie, and was gone for almost three weeks. Then suddenly, he popped back in, said he lost his key. He wrote me the note then left and never came back." Quickly Ariella did the time in her head.

" That was right when he and I start dating." She said softly.

" Alright," Sean started as he pulled away from his sister. " thank you for coming, Jenna. You have really helped me see him better. I think Ariella has heard enough. Let me take you down."

" Anytime." She said with a bright smile. She stood up and picked up her pictures.

" Ells, I'm walking her down, okay?" Sean asked. And when he came back, he was going to set her straight. He could tell Ariella was soften, getting ready to cave into him. She wasn't seeing Murphy as he really was, as he was with Jenna and she needed too.

" Yeah, okay." Ariella said.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review!*_

" You are so good to your sister." Jenna said as she and Sean rode the elevator down to the ground floor of their apartment building.

" Thanks." Sean said. He put his hands in his pockets and shifted away from her. He didn't usually get uncomfortable with people but something about the way she was looking at him was bothering him. And her constant flirting was annoying him.

" So how serious are you and your girlfriend?" Jenna asked as she smiled up at him.

" Serious." Sean said. He refused to look at her. She crossed her arms under her chest, forcing her breasts up more than they already were. He really didn't like girls like her. There was nothing real on her, from her tits, to her made up face, to her tan. He couldn't wait to get away from her.

" Well, if you ever want a little something on side, you can take my number." She said.

" No, thank you. You are a very beautiful, young woman but I love my girlfriend." Sean said, finally sparing her a glance. " Besides, shouldn't you be heartbroken over Murphy?" Jenna frowned and looked away.

" I am." She snapped.

NRNRNR

Murphy stepped off the elevator and hurried down the hallway to Ariella's place. _Our place._ He corrected himself. It was their place. He had been giving her money for rent, helped paid utilities, for food, it was his place too, plus, he was not giving up on them. He would go after her and now that he was sure Sean was gone for the night, it was the perfect time to talk with her. Carefully, Murphy tried the door the apartment, thankful to find it unlocked. He pushed it open and walked in.

" Sean?" Ariella called out from her bedroom. " I'm changing then I'll be out!"

" Shit." He whispered. If she thought he was her brother, that meant Sean had pushed his flight back. That also meant Murphy, most likely, didn't have a lot of time to talk to her before big brother Sean came back to the apartment. Murphy shut and locked the door. He started towards her room.

" We are watching Saw tonight, all of them. I don't think I will cry during those because Murphy and I never watched them." She said as she turned around. Murphy was standing in her doorway. " What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

" I need to talk to you." He said

" You can't be here." Ariella said as she started forward.

" I just need to say somethings, I need to explain, please." Murphy said while she passed him.

" No. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say." Ariella said.

" Ells!" Sean yelled as he walked into the apartment. " Why did you lock the door?" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Murphy. " What the fuck!" He yelled.

" He just came to talk and he's leaving." Ariella said, rushing forward to try and calm her brother.

" I'm not leaving until I say what I came to say to you." Murphy said.

" You have nothing to say to her!" Sean said as he stalked towards Murphy.

" Sean, wait!" Ariella said.

" You can't stop me! She's an adult, Sean, treat her like one! If she wants to listen to me, she can!" Murphy yelled.

" Don't you dare try and tell me how to treat my sister! You, of all people, have no idea how to treat her so shut the fuck up!" Sean yelled back. He reached out and pushed Murphy as hard as he could. Ariella yelled as Murphy stumbled back, catching himself before he could fall all the way down.

" Fuck you!" Murphy yelled.

The two men rushed forward at once. Murphy's arms went around Sean's waist while Sean's went around the other man's shoulders. At once they started fighting, pushing and struggling against each other to bring the other one down. Sean punched Murphy in the side. Murphy groaned and landed a punch in Sean's stomach. Sean yelled, surprised that someone had actually hit him. Punch to the ribs, punch to chest.

" What are you doing! Stop it!" Ariella yelled, running towards them.

" You will never talk to her again!" Sean yelled.

" You aren't going to be here forever!" Murphy yelled back.

" Knock it off!" Ariella yelled as she threw her arms between them and tried to pull them apart. Krispy was barking and bouncing around, thinking they were playing.

" You sick bastard!" Sean yelled.

" Controlling dick!" Was Murphy's reply. He pushed against Sean with all his might, yanking out of the other man's grasp.

" You're a dick!" Sean yelled and launched himself forward. He swung out to punch Murphy again as Ariella stepped between them. She took the hit instead, falling back and straight into Murphy's arms.

" Ella!" Murphy yelled as he swept her up.

" Oh my God, Ells!" Sean said, coming towards her. She was staring wide eye as she held her cheek. Tears had started streaming down her as pain radiated across her face, spidering through her cheek.

" It's okay." She said quickly.

" I'm so sorry!" Sean said. Murphy spun around and started towards her room. " Put her down!"

" Why, so you can hit her again!" Murphy yelled.

" It was an accident." Ariella said, squeezing her eyes shut. The pain was unbelievable.

" Fuck you!" Sean yelled. Murphy set her down on her bed then dropped to his knees.

" Are you okay, Baby?" He asked.

" Let me get some ice." Sean said, hurrying out of her room.

" You need to leave." Ariella said weakly.

" Not until I make sure you're okay." Murphy said. He took a hold of her wrist. " Let me see your cheek, Babe."

" No, it's okay. It just hurts." Ariella said. " Really, really bad."

" It's not okay. You're crying." Murphy said. His warm fingers were massaging her wrist. His other hand came to rest against her knee.

" Put this on your face." Sean said as he rushed back in with a towel wrapped ice pack. Murphy dropped his hand from her arm, letting it come to rest against her other knee.

" Thanks." She said as she took it from him. She placed the pack against the fast growing bruise and whined while closing her eyes.

" Oh shit, Ariella, I'm so sorry." Sean said as he sat down beside her. She shook her head as Murphy squeezed her knees.

" It's okay." She said. Anger and annoyance was starting to overtake her pain. She frowned, opened her eyes and glared from one man to the next. " No, it's not. This won't have happen if you two hadn't been fighting like dickheads!"

" Well, he didn't need to come back here!" Sean said at the same time Murphy said,

" He started it!"

" Both of you need to leave me alone." She snapped as she stood up.

" Ells,"

" Babe."

" Don't call her that!" Sean snapped while both boys stood up next.

" Enough!" Ariella yelled, regretting it right away. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain. " Enough." She repeated, only quieter. " Sean, you need to go to your room. Murphy, you need to leave. I need some time alone."

" Ariella," Sean started. She held up her right hand since her left one was still clutching the ice pack. She opened her eyes to meet his.

" Sean, please. I can't deal with you right now. I know you think are you just protecting me but I don't need it. I'm not 16 anymore, okay? I don't need you fighting my battles and knocking out my exs." Murphy's chest tighten to hear her call him her ex. She looked over at him. " And you. I don't even know what to say to you, honestly. I learned things about you today and I don't even know what to think. I need some time."

" Do you want me to leave tonight?" Sean asked her. He was supposed to fly out the following afternoon. He wasn't due on set until the next evening.

" No. I just need you to chill out. I mean, you were fighting him. You were punching him." She said.

" Yeah but he.." Sean said.

" I know what he did. I don't need reminders, okay?" She said. " Just go, both of you, and keep your hands to yourself while you're doing it."

With a heavy heart and a sigh, Murphy backed out of her room. Sean tried to reason with her again but Ariella continued to cut him off. She was done talking and Murphy knew it. What he couldn't understand was how Sean didn't know it. With a smug smile Murphy knew he shouldn't have, he thought how he understood her better than Sean did. But that smile faded as he left the apartment. He still hadn't been able to say anything he wanted to her. An idea struck him. There was something he could do, something from a bad 80's movie she loved and made him watch all the time. He'd take a scene and twist it, making it his own.

Ariella was sitting on the floor next to one of the balconies off their living room. Of course, her brother hadn't listened to her when she asked him to leave her alone. He was busy in the kitchen, making her some hot chocolate. Krispy was curled up against her legs. Ariella sighed, still holding the ice pack to her cheek while she watched the world go by.

" Ariella!" She lifted her head up from where it was resting against the glass and looked across the apartment to Sean who froze in his movements and frowned. " Ariella!" Murphy yelled again.

" That can't be him." Sean said. She pushed her blanket off, opened the balcony door more and stood up.

" Ariella!" She stepped out onto the balcony, knowing Sean was making his way to her quickly.

" Does this guy never give up!" He was snapping to himself.

" What are you doing?" Ariella yelled down to Murphy. He was standing across the street from their building.

" I lied to you and I want everyone to know! At the hospital, I really couldn't remember anything. I had a flashback to me standing somewhere, talking with a guy and looking at a picture..."

Sean came to her left side while Krispy came to the right. They listened as Murphy shouted up his entire story. People on the street were watching, with some yelling at him to shut up. Sean placed both hands on the railing and frowned down at him. Ariella listened with her heart slamming in her chest. He told her everything, he opened his entire life to her. The girls, the sex, the lies, his cheating, Jenna, it all came out. Sean was shaking his head while Ariella was trying hard not to cry.

" I'm an ass! A complete ass! I was going to sleep with you and leave you after the blind date!" Murphy yelled.

" That doesn't help your case!" Someone yelled to him.

" I wasn't lying when I said I love you! Yeah, when we started dating, I remembered some things about myself but not everything! When it all came back, I went to Jenna's place! I broke up with her! I decided right then and there that I was starting over! I was going to be the man you deserved and I am going to be that man, I promised! You'll see! I'll earn you back!" Murphy called out. Ariella reached up and wiped at her cheek. Sean, hearing her start to cry again, placed his hand against her lower back.

" I..." Her words were cut off by a sob.

" You don't need to say anything, okay! I am going to prove it! I'm going to prove everything to you! I love you, Ariella!" With that, he turned and started walking away.

_* Can you guess the movie Murphy was thinking off? What did you think of the fight?*_


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please Review! Please check out my new story, The Bakery. It's a fan fic for another of Reedus' movies called Bad Seed. If you want to watch it online, pm me and I will send you a link *_

Ariella sighed into the darkness of her room while her fingertips stroked Krispy's back. The entire apartment was completely quiet. Sean was gone, thankfully. She loved him, and loved how he wanted to take care of her, but she was over it. She needed a break from him bashing Murphy and fawning over her. He wanted her to come with him and spend some time on set but Ariella had said no. She couldn't hide away. She just wanted to cry without hearing how everything was going to be fine. She wanted to be mad without listening to Sean call Murphy a dickhead.

' I miss you. So much right now.' Murphy's text read. She shook her head and let her phone come to rest against her chest. ' I hate sleeping alone.'

Ariella brought her hands to the sides of her eyes. She wiped away her hot tears as she shook with her sadness. She hated sleeping alone too. Her sobs echoed through her room. She was used to having his warm, hard body next to her. She was used to him having his arm around her, pulling her close and holding her tight. She loved how he'd nestle into her hair and at the back of her neck. She closed her face with her hands, curled up into herself and started to cry harder.

NRNRNR

" Hey Baby, I got a place. Fast right? Turns out, this guy I'm renting from had to cut out fast. Got a sick mom or something. He left all his stuff behind so the apartment is furnished." Ariella sighed and listened to Murphy giving her directions to the apartment. She closed her eyes and shook her head. " So, I hope you will come by. At least let me know how your cheek is doing, alright? I love you."

" I am so stupid." Ariella whispered to herself as she ended the call to her voicemail. " This is going to work." She slipped her phone into her pocket while she walked up the stairs to the second story of the apartment building. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she moved down his hallway. Her heart was in her throat. She was going to teach him a lesson, a lesson on using people.

Murphy had his arms out and spread across the back of the couch. His head was back and he was staring at the ceiling of his new place. It was a month to month rental because he was hoping she'd want him back soon. Murphy hadn't spoken to her yet though. Three days had went by since they broke up and he called her every day, once in the morning to say good morning, when he got off work, then right before bed, but she hadn't called him back.

That's okay, though, he told himself. She just needed time to process everything, time to get her head on straight. Murphy could give her that. He was just reminding her of how much he loved her and how sorry he was. A knock at the door pulled Murphy off the couch. Who was coming to see him? No one knew his address, but Ariella. All the air in Murphy's body left him at once as he almost ran to the door. He threw open the door with his hands shaking.

" You came." He almost whispered. A slow smile started across his face.

" I did." Ariella said. He moved out of the doorway, completely unable to contain his excitement.

" Come in." He said.

Ariella walked in and looked around at the small apartment. Right off to her left was a doorway that she could see went into his kitchen. Just ahead of her was the living room and to her right was the bathroom and a bedroom. Murphy came up to her side with his hands in his pockets and a smile. Her heart was slamming and she was wondering if she had made a mistake. Could she do this? Too late now.

" Can I get you something to drink?" Murphy asked.

" No. I just want you to kiss me." Ariella said, meeting him straight in the eye. She heard him exhale and tried hard to not be affected by the excitement in his face.

" You don't have to ask me twice." He said, coming to her at once.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugged her against him and brushed his lips against her. Ariella closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sharp longing that jetted through her. She would stomp it down. As his tongue invaded her mouth, she yelled at herself to toughen up. She wanted him but she was also angry with him. He had hurt her. He had planned on using her.

" I missed you." Murphy whispered against her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut. She did not miss him. She would not say it back.

" Show me your bedroom." She whispered. Murphy sighed and squeezed her.

" You sure you don't want to talk first? I feel like I want to explain things to you." He whispered.

" Just take me to bed, Murphy." No talking.

With her hand wrapped up tight in his, Murphy led her towards one of the doors that were off to the right of the door. He pushed open the door and pulled her into the room. He turned around with a smile. He reached his other hand out to her. Against Ariella's better judgment, she smiled and let her hand slip into his. He pulled her towards him more. He interlaced their fingers and raised their arms into the air. He grinned and gave her arms a yank. Her body collided with his, making him laugh.

" I love you." He whispered as he dropped his head down to take her pulse into his mouth.

' Do not cry.' She said to herself. They both needed this. He needed to learn what it felt like to be used. She needed him to touch her.

" No talking." She whispered as he let her arms come done.

" Can we talk afterwards?" Murphy whispered. Her mouth dropped open at the feeling of his lips touching her heated skin. " We need to talk, Babe." Ariella turned them so his back was to the bed.

" Shut up." She snapped, pushing him down to the bed. Murphy grinned as he laid back. " Get undressed."

He moved in a flash. He yanked his shirt off and flung it across the room. He kicked his shoes off while working at his zipper. He was so hard, it hurt. He loved it when she was like this. So controlling, so demanding. They would have sex, emotional, make-up sex, then cuddle in the bed and talk. Maybe he could even come back to their apartment with her that night.

Ariella reached up under her skirt and made a grab for her panties. She pulled them down while he licked his lips and stared at her. He was flat on his back with his hands on either side of the mattress. He wasn't going to try and touch her. He would wait to see what she wanted, what she ordered him to do. He grinned while his dick jerked, smacking his stomach.

" You have no idea how great this is." He whispered.

" I don't want to hear you talking." Ariella said, climbing her way back onto the bed. She pushed her skirt up but stayed completely dressed. Murphy knew this game. He was her slave, she was the master. As a slave, he was not permitted to see her naked body. Oh God, he loved this woman.

And he loved how tight she was when she took him in deep. His eyes shut and his head went back as she took him in, inch by inch. Her hands came to his shoulders. Her nails dug in hard but he knew better than to whine. If he made a sound, it would be over. She'd pull out of him and they would be nothing for him for a while. For her yeah because she would force him to watch while she pleasured herself and he wouldn't be allowed to touch himself. It was his favorite erotic game because afterward she made herself come, if he had been a good boy, she had always sucked him off.

Ariella closed her eyes and bit down into her bottom lip while she rode him hard. She whined and whimpered. So good. Sex between them was so unbelievably good. Murphy's hands tighten on the sheet off the bed. His hips rose up then back down. Her back arched and her pace increased. His mouth opened then shut. He opened his eyes then slammed them shut. He couldn't watch he while she fucked him or it would be over.

" Murphy," She whispered. " touch me." His hands slammed down on her hips as if he had been waiting on edge for her to ask just that.

" Always." He panted out.

She was going to lose it soon. She could feel the orgasm uncoiling it's self, getting ready to rush her body. He was tensing and groaning loud, a sure sign that he was getting ready to come. Inside he was jerking. Outside his mouth had open again. She slammed her mouth against his, letting their teeth collide. One of his hands flew into her hair, holding her there while he owed her mouth, twisting his tongue around hers as fast as he could.

When his little girlfriend came on top of him, her body shook and clamped down on his. His hands tighten on her, slamming her down on him so he could flew into her body. He threw his head back and cursed. Why did being inside her feel better than anything else on the planet? How she gave him bone melting orgasms, Murphy would never know.

Murphy smiled with his eyes still shut. A thin line of sweat was across his chest and he was panting. His hands slipped from her hips as his body started to relax so he could enjoy the after orgasm afterglow. It didn't matter though because at any minute she was going to collapse on top of him. Then he'd wrapped his arms around her and they would talk. They would fix things, mend things. He'd bury his lips into her hair, they would exchange the I Love You's and then they would be together again.

But that didn't happen. Ariella pulled away harshly, making him slip out and flop onto the bed. Murphy opened his eyes, confused about why she wasn't cuddling with him like she always did. She stood up, made a grab for her panties and started to slip them on. Murphy propped himself up on his elbows and frowned. Why won't she look at him?

" Babe, what are you doing?" He asked.

" Getting dressed." Ariella adjusted her panties under her skirt then started to smooth it down before facing him again.

" Why?" He asked. " Lay with me so we can talk."

" Talk?" She asked with a laugh. " How many women did you talk to after you fucked them?"

" What?" Murphy asked, sitting up completely.

" This was about sex, Murphy, not talking." She said. " Now I have to go."

" No!" Murphy said, loudly. He reached out for her but she started right away from him. " Ariella, we need to talk."

" No. We are done talking to each other. I needed something, I came to you and got it. Just like what you were going to do to me." Realization hit him in a cold rush. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

" I get it, Ariella. Okay?" He opened his eyes to find she had moved to the bedroom door. He pushed himself up and out of the bed, still completely naked. " You are doing to me what I have done to others, what I was going to do to you but I don't want to play this game."

" This isn't a game, Murphy." Ariella said. " This is my life."

" Let me get dressed. We need to talk." Murphy said, bending down and making a grab for his boxers.

" No, thanks." He looked up at her, completely stunned that she could sound so cold to him. " I don't want to talk to you." With that, she spun and started towards his front door.

" Ariella!" He called out. " Wait!" He threw on his boxers as fast as he could but it didn't help. His front door slammed shut. " Ariella!" He shouted.

The second the door was shut, Ariella started running. She needed to get away from him as fast as she could because if he touched her and pulled her against him, she would cave. She hit the doorway to the stairs at the same time she heard his door open and him yell for him. Tears sprung to her eyes. This had to be how it went. He needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be as hurt as she was.

_* What do you think of her trick?*_


	22. Chapter 22

* _Please Review! Warning: this chapter is sad. You have been warned. I think some of us have been where Ariella is. I know I have. I had an ex who broke up with me but wanted to keep having sex. I wanted to be with him so bad, I did it just so I could have sometime with him. Don't hate her for it. Part of her wanted to teach him a lesson, part of her just wanted to be with him for a little longer.*_

" Damn it, Ariella! Answer your phone! Call me back! What the hell was that today! You wanted to hurt me, you did! You wanted to confuse me, I am! Please, call me back!" Murphy's voice message said. It was just one of many of his messages he had left for her.

' Please. Why won't you call me or answer me? You are driving me insane.' Ariella was curled up under her blanket, laying on the couch with Krispy, crying again. She stared at the ceiling, deleting his messages almost as soon as they reached her.

" Ells, call me, okay? I want to make sure you're okay. Don't make me call Troy and send him over, I will. You know I will. Call me, now. I love you." Sean's voicemail message said. She shook her head and wiped at her cheeks. She couldn't talk to her brother, not right now. He would just tell her not to cry, that Murphy wasn't worth it and she just wanted to cry.

" I'll come over if you don't call me back. I still have a key, you know?" Murphy said.

" Don't come over." Ariella whispered to no one.

" I won't come over if you don't ask me too. I can't push myself into your life like that. I want some answers but I can't demand them and I know it. I don't deserve them but I'd like some." Yet another of his messages.

' Ariella, seriously, what was that? Why did you just fuck me and leave? Why didn't you just stay and talk to me?' Murphy texted.

Ariella cried herself to sleep on the couch.

NRNRNR

Three more days went by with no word, no call, no texts, nothing from Ariella and Murphy felt himself growing more and more desperate. He continued to call and text her. Why had she come over? Was it payback for what he had wanted to do to her when he was a dirt bag? Murphy sighed as he reached the floor to his apartment. He pulled open the door and stepped out, his steps freezing. Ariella was sitting on the floor, leaning against his door.

" Hi." She said, pushing herself up when she saw him.

" Hi." He said. He pulled his key out of his pocket and forced himself to look away from her to open his door. " How are you?"

" I'm okay." She said quietly. " You?"

" Not so good." He opened the door, walked in and waited until she was inside before he closed the door. " You ready to talk?" He set his key down on the coffee table then faced her and groaned. She had already stripped her shirt off and was undoing her bra. " No. We aren't doing this. We are talking."

But he was weak when it came to her. She lost her bra and he lost the will to talk. He let her drag him to the floor and take him there. She latched onto his neck and rode him until they both exploded. Why they panted on the floor, he held her tight. He begged her to talk to him. She said nothing as they dressed. When she put her last shoe on, she asked him to get her drink. As soon as he stepped into his kitchen, she slipped out of his apartment, again running down the hallway.

Over the next two weeks, she came to him every two to three days. He tried to talk to her but then she'd start stripping and there was nothing he could do. As soon as the orgasm died down, she would leave. He had tried to stop her a few times but he always ended up giving in to her and letting her go. He'd watch her dress and didn't stop her when she walked away from him. He'd put his hands under his head and stare at the ceiling. She never said anything to him. Every time she left, he promised himself he wouldn't sleep with her again. But then she'd come back and take off her clothes. He was weak when it came to her. He needed her so bad that he was taking whatever she was willing to give him.

" How long are we going to keep this up? How long are you going to punish me? I know that's what you're doing. You are punishing me and it's working. You give me your body but nothing else. You don't even kiss me anymore. Is this really just about sex for you? Is that all you want me for? You only touch me for sex. You don't let me touch you. You don't let me kiss any part of you. You don't let me go down on you. And I'm weak, I know I am. I shouldn't let you do this but I can't stop it. I need you so bad in my life that I am willingly to take whatever you give me but it's killing me. Baby, this distance is killing me. Is there nothing between us anymore?" Murphy said to her voicemail.

" No." Ariella whispered to herself as she cried under her blankets.

' You know I love you. You have to know that.' Murphy's text message read. ' I have said this before but I'm going to say it again, what you are doing it killing me. I'm so weak when it comes to you that I'm taking it. I'll take anything you give me just to have you around me.'

' If I could change my past, I would. I hate myself for lying to you.'

" I love you. Always. I have never felt like this before. Please, Ariella."

NRNRNR

" I have someone I want you to meet." Lauren said as she slipped into a bar stool across from Ariella at her and Sean's place.

" Oh yeah because the last blind date worked out so well for me." Ariella said, stirring the soup she had made for them.

" Look, he's coming out of a bad break up too. He's not looking for something serious, just someone to have dinner with and talk. I showed him your picture, told him your story and he wants to meet you. His name is Gideon and I can promise you, he's a good guy. Sean has met him." Lauren said.

" I don't know. I'm just... so raw still." Ariella said.

" I know, you are." Ariella poured out the soup, yelling silently to herself that she was not going to cry. " Sean and I just think it might be good for you to get out and talk to someone who knows what you are going through. We talked about Gideon and we think he would be a good friend to you. Sean doesn't know what to say. I don't know what to say. Your friends are at a lost and you haven't done anything or gone anywhere since you and Murphy broke up."

" I haven't been in the mood." Ariella grabbed two spoons and placed them in the bowls. She handed one bowl to Lauren then walked around the counter and sat beside her brother's girlfriend.

" I'm going to write Gideon's number down. You call him when you're ready. Like I said, he just wants to have dinner. He wants to connect with someone who is feeling what he's feeling." Lauren said.

Ariella stirred her soup but her vision was gone. She was blinded by her tears. Her plan to make Murphy suffer was backfiring. Every time she went to him, another part of her felt like she was dying but she couldn't stay away from him. She needed him. She just needed to touch him, be with him, feel him but she couldn't open her heart to him. She will still so angry with him. And hurt.

" I can't imagine how hard this is for you." Lauren said quietly. Ariella put her elbows on the counter and covered her face as she started to sob. Lauren's arms circled her and the two girls held each other tightly.

" I have been seeing him." Ariella admitted.

" What?" Lauren asked, pulling away to look at her. Ariella nodded, wiping at her cheeks.

" I have been going to his apartment and having sex with him." She said.

" Why?" Lauren asked.

" I'm stupid." Ariella said as she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

" Are you trying to work things out?" Lauren asked.

" No. I started going to him to punish him, you know? I thought if I could do to him what he wanted to do to me, what he had done to other women, I could teach him a lesson. I was angry and I wanted to hurt him. I know he wants to be with me and I thought I could convince myself I didn't want him anymore."

" And now?" Ariella looked away as the tears continued to fall.

" And now I can't stop. I want him so bad. I want to touch him and be with him but I can't forgive him for the lies. I can't stay away from him. I want to see him look at me, I want to touch him. When we are together, when we are having sex, I can forget what he did to me and just be with him, for a little while, I'm happy." She explained.

" Ariella, this isn't healthy. You have to stop. You will never get over him if you keep having sex with him." Lauren explained.

" I know but it just hurts so bad to be apart from him." The tears started falling harder and faster. She sobbed and struggled to breath. She hiccupped while Lauren rubbed her back.

" I know it does but if you don't let yourself feel the break up, if you don't mourn him and you two, you will never move on. I know that him lying to you was horrible but I think he really did love you. I don't think he lied about that. I think he kept it going because he was so scared of losing you." Lauren said. " What you are doing now, it's not healthy. For you or him. You have to stop. If you want any chance have getting past this, then you need to decide if you will forgive him and be together or completely leave him alone. If you do the second, then you have to deal with the heart ache for a while."

NRNRNR

Murphy waited. And waited. And waited. A week, two, there was nothing. She didn't come around. No surprise visits for a quickie. No showing up in the middle of the night to rock his world and crush his heart. Nothing. He called, he texted, he left messages. Again he begged, he pleaded, he asked her to talk, to let him explain. He confessed his feelings over and over again.

And then his number was blocked. He hung up and called again, getting the same message. Her phone number was not permitting messages or calls from his number. He launched his phone across the apartment, not even caring when it smashed into the wall and broke. Murphy sank to the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his fists. He squeezed his eyes shut as they started to burn. Quietly he cried. He deserved this. He deserved this pain. Over and over again he had told himself he didn't deserve her. Over and over his inner voice had said he should have come clean but he had pushed it to the side and now she was gone for good.


	23. Chapter 23

_* Please Review!_

_**Knyte:**__ I have been there too._

_**Twin:**__ I missed you so much while you worked yesterday!_

_**Kym:**__ lol! Did you get to watch Bad Seed yet?_

_**Guest:**__ Wish granted_

_**Water:**__ Thank you!_

_**Row:**__ Live again!_

_**Ley:**__ I know! Did you see that movie where he cried talking about his dad?_

_**Java:**__ I know!_

At the end of his third week without her visits, the third week of her silence, he was walking through the streets with his hands in his pockets and his head down. She had dropped off some of their pictures but he hadn't been home. He had come home and found a box sitting by his door. In return, he had went to her place and taped her key to her door. With his heart in his throat, he forced himself to walk away from the apartment.

Now, he was roaming the streets. He just needed out of his apartment. He was sick and tired of watching TV or laying on the couch, crying like a baby. She wasn't coming back and he finally had to accept it. And he thought he could, thought he was ready too, until he reached a bar they had like to go. He stood outside, staring up at the sign as their times together washed over him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Her laugh, her smile, her touch, Murphy was sure he'd never forget any of it. He swallowed and brought his head down. He needed to go home before he started to cry.

And he intended on doing just that until his eyes found her through the window. She was sitting in a booth, across from a man, and she was smiling. Murphy's eyes narrowed down and he was moving before he even knew what hit him. He burst into the bar, his purpose to reach her and demand to know what she was doing. Anger blasted through him. And as if she could sense it, Ariella looked up and met his eyes. The man turned and looked back at Murphy.

" What are you doing!" Murphy yelled without thinking the second he reached the table.

" I'm on a date, Murphy." Ariella snapped. " Go away!"

" Go away! Three weeks of silence and all you can say is go away! You blocked my number, dropped my stuff off and now you say go away!" He couldn't breath.

" You taped my key to my door! And I never blocked your number!" She snapped. Her pulse was going crazy.

" You are coming home with me, now!" Ariella jumped up at his words.

" I am not! You can't order me around!" She yelled.

" You are and we are talking this out! We have shit to say to each other and it's all coming out!"

" I am here with Gideon and I am not going anywhere with you!" She said. Murphy shook his head, completely ignoring everyone who was staring at them.

" You have left me no choice. Say good night to your date." Murphy said with his teeth clutched together.

Murphy bent down and hauled her up so suddenly Ariella was too shocked to do anything. He tossed her over his shoulder, turned around and stormed out of the bar. By the time he hit the streets, she had regained herself and started yelling at him. Her little fists started to beat against his lower back but Murphy didn't care. He didn't stop or put her down. In fact, his arm tighten it's hold around her legs and he started running, knowing her apartment was only a few blocks away. After a while, she realized that he wasn't going to put her down so she gave up the fighting.

And he didn't put her down. He strolled through her apartment building with her over his shoulder. He casually walked up to the elevators like he was carrying a backpack instead of a human. She didn't protest. She didn't fight. She simple stayed on his shoulder, with her arms wrapped around his waist. He pressed the button to her floor and away they went.

Once they reached her floor, he exited the elevator, walked to her door, then gently set her down. Ariella pulled her key out and unlocked the door. Quietly they walked in. She set her bag on the table. He shut and lock the door. Because he wasn't going anywhere that night. They were going to have it out, all of it and he was sure that was going to take a while. She was going to listen to him. And she was going to forgive him or he was going to walk away knowing he had tried everything he could.

Slowly they faced at each other. Him at the door. Her at the table. They stared. Ariella swallowed. Murphy held his breath. Who should start? Him. He should start. He pushed away from the door, causing her to push away from the table. They met in the middle of the room, standing so close the heat from his body washed over her. The sweet of lavender, her scent, made his knees want to give out.

" You went on a date." Murphy said, searching her eyes, for what? He wasn't sure.

" You lied to me." That stung.

" You blocked my number." And that hurt Murphy, bad.

" I did not." Ariella defended. Anger from his fight with Sean, anger for her treatment of him, anger over her date was starting to take over again. He started to tremble.

" Than your cocksucking, controlling brother did!" Murphy spit out. Ariella slapped him without thinking.

" Don't you dare talk about him like that! You are a liar!" She yelled.

" Call him! Call him right now and ask!" Murphy yelled back.

" I don't have to call him! It doesn't matter if he did or didn't! He has never lied to me but you! You're a fucking, dirt bag liar!" Ariella yelled.

Murphy panted, staring down at her. Her cheeks were flushed with her own anger. She was breathing loud and fast. He opened his mouth. He shut it. Her eyes threaten to spill over with tears. How the hell she had any more tears, she didn't know. She had cried every night, every day, since they broke up. Murphy's arms were hanging at his sides and his hands were in tight fists. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the sight of her sad eyes.

" I am." He said quietly.

" You are what!" Ariella yelled. When he opened his eyes to look at her again, the pain she saw in them matched her own pain. It took her breath away and made her anger start to fade.

" I was a dirt bag. I am a liar. I was just so scared of losing you that I couldn't tell you everything. When I planned that blind date, I didn't know you. I didn't know how amazing you were. When I woke up in the hospital and saw your face, I thought you were an angel. I thought I had died and you came to take my soul."

" Don't do that." Ariella almost whispered. A tear slipped down from her right eye. " Please. Don't say things like that to me." He brought his hand to her face and caught the salty sadness with his thumb.

" I hated myself, even before the accident I hated my life and everything in it. I wanted to change but I didn't know how." Murphy said, keeping his voice soft and gentle. Ariella closed her eyes and turned her face into his touch more. Murphy flattened his palm against her cheek, his thumb was still stroking her.

" Murphy." She whispered.

" Then you came along and knocked me on my fucking ass. When the flashes hit me, I couldn't believe that was me. I pushed them away. I ignored them. It was easy for a while because I was here with you. We were becoming friends. I wanted you but I knew you'd never go for a guy like I was seeing in my memories." She covered his hand with hers and nestled into his warmth as more tears made their way, silently, out of her eyes.

" Murphy." She started again.

" When everything came rushing back, I went to Jenna's place and cut all ties to her. I left everything there. My clothes, my shoes, pictures, personal belongings, everything. I wanted a clean start. I had 300 dollars and some credit cards. I cut all but one up. I took my name off her cell phone account. I left it all behind, my friends, my life, everything I knew. For you." Murphy bend his head down, let his forehead come to rest against hers and closed his eyes. " For you. I wanted you that much, even than. I still want you that much." He whispered.

Her control completely snapped. She burst into hard tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He circled her body with his. He picked her up and held her tight. Her legs went around him, one of her hands went into his hair. Her face buried into his neck. Murphy rocked side to side. One of his arms was under her ass while the other was at her back. His hand spread out and started to rub her. Her sobs echoed through the apartment.

" I just couldn't lose you." Murphy whispered. Her hand closed on his hair. Her nails scratched at his scalp. " God, I was terrified you'd walk away from me if you really knew me. I think I knew I was going to fall in love with you and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't have that with Jenna or anyone. Hell, not even my friends were my real friends. You were so real though."

Ariella raised herself up. She turned his face towards her and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back but refused to her access to his mouth. She fought him. Her tongue licked across his bottom lip. She sucked it in between her teeth and nibbled against it. He groaned but remained steadfast. If he parted his lips, if his tongue touched hers, the talking would be over.

" Murphy." She whispered against his lips.

" I can't do this anymore. I can't just have your body. I have to have it all or nothing. Your choice, Ariella. I can say I'm sorry forever. I can say it until I'm blue in the face but it doesn't mean anything if you won't let me prove it to you." He whispered. His hand was moving up her back and didn't stop until he reached her neck. Both kept their eyes shut. " Let me prove it. Let me spend my life making it up to you. Let me treat you like the angel I think you are." Her cries had quieted but her tears were still wetting his face. "Please."

" How?" She asked after a while. It took everything in him to not smile.

" I don't know yet, Angel, but I will figure it out. I just need to know you're going to give me a chance." Murphy whispered.

" Angel? Not Baby or Babe?" She whispered.

" No. Not anymore. You're not like the others. I threw those names around to all the girls but you are different." She sighed and shook her head. They pulled away so they could look at each other. He rubbed her neck, she continued to scratch his scalp. A small smile went across her face.

" Sean's going to kill me." She said. Her phone started going off suddenly. The Boondock Saints theme song, Sean's ring tone. " That's my cocksucking, controlling brother." Murphy started to laugh, making her smile. " I need to answer it." He let her slide down his body. She pulled away just enough to pull the phone out of her pocket. Without breaking eye contact, she connected to the call.

" Ariella, what the hell is going on! Gideon called Lauren. He said Murphy showed up at the bar and carried you out. Like carried you, carried you." Sean snapped.

" Did you block his number from my phone?" She asked. For a few seconds Sean didn't say anything. Ariella closed her eyes and shook her head. " Sean."

" I checked our phone history online. I saw how many times a day he was calling and texting you. I knew you'd never get over him if he kept bothering you." Sean said.

" He wasn't bothering me and it's not up to you to decide who can call me and who can't." Ariella said, pulling away from Murphy. She hugged her arms to her and turned around. Murphy's arms came around her. His chest came to her back and his lips pressed against the right side of her neck.

" Ariella, listen, the only way you are going to get over him is with no contact." Sean reasoned.

" He loves you." Murphy whispered into her ear.

" I don't need to get over him." She snapped. Sean sighed and she could picture him shaking his head.

" Is he there with you right now?" He asked. Murphy's tongue flick out. He licked up the back of her ear, making her breath caught. " Ariella, answer me. Is he there with you now?"

" It's gonna fine." She whispered.

" Oh for shit sake!" Sean yelled. " He's a lying bastard! You can not be with him again!"

" It's my choice, Sean. He's my choice. I love him." Murphy squeezed her and kissed her temple.

" I love you, too." He whispered into her hair.

" Listen to me for a minute, okay? He's..." She cut her brother off fast.

" No, you listen." She started calmly. " I love you, Sean. I really do but you have to let me live my life. You have to let me make my mistakes. If he hurts me again then he hurts me but I have to know if he will. I have to ride this out or else I am always going to wonder what would have happen. I think he has changed. I really do. I have always trusted your judgment. I have always trusted what you had to say and now, I need you to trust me. I need you to let me handle this. I need to be allowed to see this through."

" And if he breaks your heart again?" Sean asked after a few moments of silence.

" Then it heals and I move on." Ariella said. Sean sighed and she heard the creaking of a chair as he sat down.

" I just want to protect you." He said.

" I know you do and I love you for it." She said.

" I love you too." Sean said. " Tell him if he breaks you again, I won't go as easy on him as I did the last time. He breaks you, I break him." Ariella laughed and nodded.

" I'll tell him." She said.


	24. Chapter 24

_* Please Review! This is almost done! One more chapter and it's over! Sad, I know! Please check out __**Knyte**__'s stories. She is a new author is also writing Reedus stories. She has one in A Crime ( movie forum), Blade 2 and a Gossip story. We need more Reedus stories around here!*_

Finally, after three weeks of empty, meanless sex between them and then the three weeks of silence, Murphy found himself moved inside her in strong, slow thrusts. Their mouths never broke contact. Their tongues twisted in the slowest dance possible. His hands swept down her body then back up again. His fingertips gripped at her skin. She pulled at his hair, lifted her hips and moaned into his mouth. Murphy held his eyes shut as tightly as he could. Together they moved, together they kissed, together they stayed locked until neither one could take anymore. Ariella broke first, yanking her mouth away from his to cry out his name. Murphy dropped his head to the hollow of her neck, pushing himself in as far as he could go while he lost himself to her.

NRNRNR

Sean came home three weeks later. Murphy was tense as he made his way to their apartment. This was going to be the first time he had seen her brother since their fight. Ariella tried to reassure him that things would be fine but Murphy wasn't so sure. He couldn't blame Sean, not really. He had destroyed Ariella but he, himself, had also been destroyed. Their break up had killed him.

" You didn't have to knock." Ariella said when she opened the door to let Murphy in.

" Yes, he did." Sean said as he walked pass his sister with Krispy following behind him. Ariella rolled her eyes and took a hold of Murphy's shirt to pull him in.

" No, you don't." She said. " You want something to drink, My Murphy?"

" Sure, Angel." He said, shutting the door behind him. He didn't miss how Sean faked a gag. Lauren shot her boyfriend a sharp look before getting up from the table and coming over to him.

" Hey, Murphy." She said.

" Hey, Lauren." She took a hold of his forearms while he lightly touched her sides. They leaned into each other and kissed cheeks. She had accepted Murphy back almost right away.

" Be nice." Ariella hissed to Sean as she grabbed Murphy a beer.

" I haven't punched him, I'd say, for me, that's being nice." Sean snapped back.

Later that night, Murphy was smoking out on the balcony when Sean came outside. He leaned against the railing so he was standing by Murphy. They were staring into the apartment, both watching their own girl. Lauren was loving up Krispy in the living room. Ariella was sitting on the couch, laughing and smiling at her. Murphy was tense because all night him and Sean had completely ignored each other. But Murphy didn't miss the nasty looks the older man had been throwing him.

" So she won't let you move back in, huh?" Sean asked with a smirk. He shifted his position, crossing his arms over his chest.

" No, she asked. I told her no." Murphy said without looking away from his angel. Sean looked at Murphy quickly then to his sister. He cleared his throat and frowned.

" And how did she take that?" He asked.

" She punished me." Murphy said with a grin as he place his cigarette back in his mouth and inhaled.

Oh yeah, she had punished him. She had told him she wanted him back in the apartment but Murphy had disagreed. He had said he thought they should take their time. He was going keep his place, she would stay with Sean and they would work on them. She had dragged him into the bathroom and made him sit on the floor, on his hands. She stripped down and took a shower. Since her shower door was glass, Murphy had been forced to watch her soap up, rinse off, and play, by herself. He had begged to be allowed to join in or even touch himself but she had refused him.

Then, she stepped out, her skin flush from the warm water and an orgasm and asked him again to move back in. Murphy still said no. She handcuffed his hands in front of him then marched around the apartment, completely naked. Murphy followed behind her with his eyes drinking her in and his hands clasped together tightly.

After almost an hour, she asked again. Murphy said no, again. So she handcuffed him to the bed and rode him until he thought his body was going to explode. He had pulled at the cuffs, begging to be let out of them so he could touch her before cumming in a rush so hard, stars burst through his vision. He had been vaguely aware that she was cumming too. When they started coming down, she had been too tired to uncuff him for a few minutes. Not that Murphy had minded. His eyes had stayed closed while he struggled with his breathing.

" I'm not going to say I'm sorry for fighting you." Sean said.

" I don't expect you too." Murphy said. " I'm not going to say I'm sorry for defending myself."

" Make her happy or we will go another round." Sean said.

" I'm going to do my best." Murphy said. Sean turned to face Murphy. He spread his legs, widening his stance and frowning. Murphy tensed up harder. He knew this stance. It was a ' I'm getting ready to be a hard ass.' stance.

" I'm serious. Ariella was crushed. I have never seen her that upset and I never want to see it again. She cried on the phone with me more times than I can count. It killed me because there was nothing I could say or do to make her happy. With her other break ups, I would make her laugh and she'd stop crying. I'd bring her to whatever set I was on because she loves to watch me work but this time, she wouldn't come to me and won't let me come home to her. She was too depressed to do anything. She really, really loves you." Sean said.

" I really, really love her. I gave up everything to be with her." Murphy said.

" I know. She told me about your talk. I'm actually really glad you decided to not move in with her. I respect you for that." Sean commented.

" I told her I wanted to do it right. I don't want to rush it. We are taking our time. I need to build the trust up with her and I know that. I mean, " Murphy looked back at her with his expression softening and a smile ghosting across his lips. " it's not like we ever spend the night away from each other. She has bag at my place, I have a bag here. I want to live here with her but we need to build up to it and," Murphy looked back at Sean. " I need to make you like me again." Sean nodded.

" You do. Have a good smoke." He said as he started back to the door.

Later in the night, Ariella watched with a smile as Lauren and Murphy fake fought over who was cheating at the card game they were playing. Ariella was pouring herself a drink at the counter. Sean hung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. He dropped his head down, letting it come to rest against hers.

" He still loves you." He whispered.

" Yeah?" Ariella whispered.

" Yeah. He still watches you and smiles without thinking. He tracks your movements when you leave his side. I still like that." Sean whispered.

" You gonna forgive him than?" She asked.

" Not yet. He has to kiss my ass, big time." Sean said, squeezing her and making her laugh.

" I know it's going to take you a while but he's different now, BB. He's not that guy Jenna tried to tell us he was." Ariella said.

" Yeah, I'm not real sure I believe everything she said. She hit on me. She wanted me to call her if I wanted something on the side." Sean said, making a face.

Later, they all decided to turn in, with plans to hit the bars the next night. Sean continued to ignore Murphy and Murphy, him. But that didn't mean they weren't stealing looks at each other. Both girls did their best to ease the tension between their boys, making light jokes or trying to force them to engage in conversation while they played the game but nothing helped. Sean was drinking, or kissing Lauren's shoulder and the side of her face. Murphy was shifting in his chair, gripping his beer. Ariella was rubbing his leg and squeezing his knee.

" Angel, I don't know if I should sleep here tonight." Murphy said as he closed her bedroom door.

" Why not?" She asked while she walked across the room to close her curtains.

" Sean's not happy with me bring here. It's his weekend home, he should be able to enjoy it." He said, leaning against the door and watching her.

" He will. I don't want you to go. We agreed to spend the weekend here." She said.

" I know but I'm trying to make him like me again, remember? Annoying him isn't going to make him like me." Murphy muttered. Ariella turned around.

" Okay. Go home then and I will see you in the morning. But you should know, I'm going to sleep naked tonight." She said, dragging her shirt over her head.

" That is cheating." Murphy said, pushing away from the door. Ariella shrugged and pushed down her cargo pants. " Really, Angel? You mean to tell me you haven't been wearing panties this entire day?"

" No but don't worry about it. You're going home." Ariella said with a smirk.

" Yeah, that's not happening." Murphy said as he rushed towards her.

NRNRNR

" You need to give Murphy a break." Lauren said as she rubbed Sean's shoulders. He closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

" How is it we just had sex but I want you again?" He muttered. She pressed her naked, wet beasts into his back and brought her lips to his ear.

" You aren't changing the subject on me, Sean MacManus. Besides, I can see your dick and it's not hard." Sean chuckled and dropped his head so she could work on his neck. " I want you to be nice to him this morning."

" I don't have to be." Sean said. Her fingers were working hard to massage the knotts out of him.

" No, you don't but I'm asking you to be. He waits on Ariella, caters to her. That's what you always wanted for her." Lauren said.

" As he should." Sean muttered.

" He's not doing it because he should. He's doing it because he loves her. And if they stay on this track, I think they will get married. She adores you both, don't put her in the middle of you two, like you did last night." Lauren said. Sean opened his eyes, raised his head up and frowned at his girlfriend through the mirror sitting across from them.

" I did not." He snapped. Lauren smiled and put her arms around his neck.

" You did too. Every time he tried to talk to her, you interrupted him to get her attention. When they whispered, you would pound on the table to make her look at you. You were acting like a spoiled child that had to share his favorite toy. I understand she's your sister but she's also a grown woman." Lauren said. " Do you remember her last boyfriend, Reyse?"

" He was a jerk off." Sean said.

" Who wouldn't lift a finger to do anything for her. You hated him. Murphy does everything for her. He's everything you have ever wanted for her. Yeah, he hurt her feelings, yeah, he was wrong in hiding things from her but can you say you have been perfect with us?" Lauren asked.

" I don't treat you bad." Sean said. Lauren smiled and kissed his cheek before looking him in the mirror, again.

" Not now, no, you don't. But when we first started dating, you would go days without calling me. It took you forever to introduce me as your girlfriend. You won't let me sleep over, you won't sleep at my place. I almost broke up with you because you refused to just let me in. Ariella hardly made eye contact with me for a long time. She won't really talk to me. You asked her to try and now look at us. She's one of my best friends. I know she has asked you to try with Murphy and now I'm asking you." Lauren said. Sean's shoulders dropped.

" I get it." He said quietly.

" Do you?"

" I do. I just worry about her. She deserve to be happy." Lauren patted him as she nestled against his cheek.

" She is happy. I'm not asking you to be his best friend, just to be nice." She whispered. Sean closed his eyes.

" Okay. "

" Okay?" Lauren asked. Sean opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

" Okay. I will be nice." He promised.

" Say this for me, ' My sister is a grown woman who is capable of making her own choices.' " Lauren said. Sean frowned and looked back to the mirror.

" My sister is a grown woman who is capable of making her own choices." He muttered, making her laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

_* Please Review! The story is finished! I hope you guys have liked it. Thank you for all the reviews and adds. I honestly can't believe I got so many reviews and things on this, this story that was based on a film that was only 17 minutes long. Just so you know, the end of this story came to me from Nymphchild. She gave me the idea and I ran with it. Hope you enjoy!*_

" Murphy! Call of Duty, now!" Sean called as he pushed open the door to Ariella's room and walked in the next day. Murphy popped his head out of the bathroom while he brushed his teeth. Ariella was opening the curtains to her room.

" What if we were having were sex?" She snapped.

" You would have locked the door because you know I just walk in whenever I want." Sean shot back. "Murph, game. Let's go." Without another word, he turned and walked out. Murphy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and shook her head.

The day was spent with the boys sitting on the couch, battling it out through the Xbox. Ariella and Lauren sat beside their boys or huddled together at the counter. For hours Sean and Murphy played against each other, neither one backing down, both hunting each other for the kill. Lauren and Ariella were hiding their smiles. By the end of the day, the boys were playing on the same team, high fiving and cheering each other on.

" I'm going to get a beer, you want something, Angel?" Murphy asked her after they had been at the bar for a while that night.

" No, I'm good." She said. Murphy patted her back and swept a kiss against her neck.

" Okay. I love you." He said.

" I love you, too." Ariella said with a smile. He grinned before walking back to the bar. A second later a strong arm wrapped around Ariella and she was pulled against Sean. He dropped his head down.

" I'm starting to forgive him." He whispered. She smiled up at him as he stood up straight.

" Yeah?" She asked.

" Yeah." He smiled and tapped the tip of her nose. " I said it before and I'll say it again, he loves you. I can't deny that. The fact that he won't move back in with you and wants to take things slow is pretty cool in my book. He could just hop back in and act like nothing happen but he's not. He's trying hard, working to prove himself."

" He is." Ariella said. Sean nodded.

" I'm going to give him a break, this one time, Babygirl. He fucks up again, I'm not going to accept him. He breaks your heart, I will refused to let him come back to our place, you understand?" He asked.

" I understand." Together the siblings smiled. She put her arms around Sean's waist and they cuddled together. He squeezed her shoulders, she rubbed his back with both hands. " I love you, Sean. I am grateful that you take such good care of me." He pressed his lips hard into the top of her head before turning it and rubbing his cheek against her.

" I baby you to much." He said with a sigh.

" It's okay. I let you. I baby you by letting you baby me." Ariella said.

" We are fucked up, aren't we?" Sean asked with a chuckle.

Murphy leaned against the bar, watching Sean and Ariella as they talked. The brother and sister were hugging and smiling at each other. Ariella laughed at something Sean said, making Murphy smile. They were going to be okay. Murphy was sure. Sean was accepting him again, Lauren was on board, and his Ariella still loved him. Murphy smiled, yeah the car accident was the best thing to happen to him.

" Well, well, well. Look who it is." Murphy frowned and turned so his back was to the bar. Jenna was standing in front of him, smirking.

" What are you doing here?" He snapped.

" Have you enjoyed your little break and your little ass on the side?" She asked. " It's time to come home."

" I'm not going home with you. You and I are done." Murphy said.

" Now you and I both know that's not true. You like my money too much." Jenna said, crossed her arms under her breasts.

" I'm not that guy anymore, Jenna. I have a job, that I work five days a week. I have my own place. I..." Murphy started.

" What are you doing?" Ariella asked as she came to Murphy's side.

" Ariella, it's nice to see you again. Is your brother here?" Jenna purred as she looked around. One of Ariella's arms went around Murphy's waist while his went across her shoulders.

" Did you need something?" Sean asked, coming to Murphy's other side. Jenna kept her smile firmly in place when she looked back at them. That smile spread out into a grin.

" I was telling Murphy that it was time for him to come home. He has had fun playing house with your sister but enough is enough." Jenna said.

" He's not playing house. We are a couple." Ariella said. Jenna narrowed her eyes, quickly running through the ways she could break them up. She didn't really want Murphy back but didn't want him to leave her for someone she viewed as less than she was.

" I get it now. I didn't see it before but I get it now." Jenna said.

" Get what?" Murphy asked. He pulled Ariella into him more.

" Why you are with her. When I first saw her, I couldn't understand why you would leave me for her. She's so plain. Her breasts are small, she's pale, and she wears tee shirts. Her nails aren't done, her hair is boring." Jenna's voice was dripping in acid.

" That's my friend you are dissing." Lauren said as she came to Ariella's side.

" Do you have a point?" Murphy asked.

" Well you're dating her because she's Sean MacManus' sister. I have to say, I thought dating her was a step back for you but now that I know you are with her for him, I will admit, it's a step forward. I'm sure he has more money than me and my dad have. You do know what's why he's with you, right, Honey? He's nothing but a man whore and I..." Ariella stepped forward, drew back, and cold cocked Jenna right in her injected mouth, splitting her bottom lip open before anyone even knew it was coming. Lauren gasped and Murphy and Sean moved to grab Ariella.

" Angel!" Murphy explained.

" Ells!" Sean yelled.

" Fuck you!" Ariella yelled.

" Get her out of here, Murphy." Sean said.

" What are you going to do?" Murphy asked as Jenna held her lip and yelled.

" Damage control." Sean muttered.

" Come on, Angel." Murphy said as he pulled Ariella away while she yelled and cursed at Jenna.

NRNRNR

" How's the hand?" Lauren asked as she walked into Ariella's bathroom.

" It fucking hurts." She muttered. Lauren smiled and handed her a bag of ice.

" Well, I don't think you broke anything." Murphy said from his spot at her legs. He gently moved her fingers then felt along her knuckles. " I can't believe you hit her."

" I kind of can't either." Ariella said.

" Are you kidding me? I always told Sean it was a mistake to teach you how to fight. I told him it would come back to bite him in the ass. You have a temper." Lauren said. " I always thought you would get sick of him trying to control you and you'd hit him." Ariella met her eyes and smiled.

" I have wanted to hit him before." She said.

" Keep this ice on your hand, Ella." Murphy said. She sighed, looking back at him.

" This is the second time I have been in a fight because of you." She said, making Murphy smile.

" I can make it up to you later." He said.

" I'm think I should punish you for it." She said, both quickly forgetting Lauren was standing there until she spoke.

" Why do I feel like for you the punishment is something sexual?"

Knowing it was against the law but not caring, Sean slipped some money across the bar to the bartender and bought the entire bar around of drinks. He sighed a few autographs and took a few pictures so when the police showed up, everyone said Jenna had tripped and fell, hitting her face on the bar. She argued, saying that Sean's sister had hit her but the police couldn't confirm that Ariella had been there at all. Sean explained that Jenna's boyfriend had left her for his sister, implying that Jenna was just jealous and wanted to cause the actor and his family problems. With no one fighting Sean's story and everyone saying Jenna was lying, the police decided to not question Ariella and to not believe Jenna. She was escorted out of the bar when she wouldn't stop yelling and screaming.

The next morning, Sean left the apartment to take Lauren home before he had to leave for the airport. Ariella pulled Murphy into her room, stating she was ready to punish him for the fights he had caused her to be in. Murphy was more than happy to receive it. His body was tight and hard before they even reached her room. He knew just how good her punishments could feel.

" Now, you will be cuffed to the bed while I go and get myself ready. If you move in anyway, I will hear the cuffs against the bed and you will get blue balls. You understand me?" Ariella asked as she sat on his chest. He watched with excitement as she locked up his right arm.

" I understand." He said. He was breathing hard and jerking inside his boxers. He was trying to swallow but his throat was completely dry. He stared at her as she let her nails drag down his arm then across his chest. His hips thrust on their own as he groaned.

" Good boy." She purred, bring his left arm up. She locked it into place then leaned down. " Very, very good boy." She whispered. Murphy's eyes shut when her teeth scrapped against his collarbone.

" Angel." He choked out.

" Shh." She moved down his body, pulled him out of his boxers and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. His head went back as he moaned. She latched onto his length and issued a hard suck a second before her tongue slipped into his slit, gathering the drop of saltness that had already formed there.

" Ariella." He moaned out.

She popped off him, tucked him back in and smiled. She climbed off the bed and slowly started for her bathroom.

Sean opened the door to his apartment and walked in with Krispy hot on his heels. He frowned as he looked around the apartment, surprised to find it empty. He quietly shut the door and looked towards his sister's room. Seeing that the door was only half closed, he started towards it. He was going to talk Murphy into one more game of Call before he and Ariella had to leave.

" Murphy! Let's hit up the...What. The. Fuck." He said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Murphy's face was beat red and he was stripped down to nothing with his arms handcuffed to the top of her bed. He was panting as he stared at Sean in shock.

" Get out!" Murphy yelled. " Get out, get out, get out!"

" Who?" Ariella asked as she walked out of her bathroom, completely naked and carrying a whip.

" What are you doing!" Sean yelled when he saw her. Ariella dashed back into her bathroom with a squeal.

" Get out!" Murphy panted.

" Go away!" Ariella yelled.

" What is wrong with you two!" Sean yelled. Murphy was trying to snatch up her sheet with his legs and failing.

" God, get out!" Murphy kept yelling.

" You guys are disgusting!" Sean yelled as he shook his head and hurried out of her room. " I have to burn out my eyes now!" He slammed her door shut. Ariella peered around the bathroom door frame.

" Is he gone?" She asked, weakly.

" Uncuff me, now! Please!" Murphy begged. " I need to crawl under your bed and die."

" You! What about me!" Ariella said as she gathered up her clothes.

" Angel, your brother just saw me naked and cuffed to the bed with a raging hard on. I think my embarrassment is a little worst than yours, now let me out!" He said.

Sean was standing by the balcony with his arms crossed. The surprised in her bedroom was burned into his eyes and he couldn't seem to stop gagging. Yeah him and Lauren played around with things, yeah he didn't mind being tied up or blindfolded every once a while but that was different. That was him and his girl. This, what he had seen, that was his baby sister and her perverted boyfriend.

" Sean." Ariella said softly from behind him. He held up his hand and closed his eyes.

" Don't. I don't want to know. That was the single handedly the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." He said. " Please tell me you keep that shit to your room. Please tell me you don't cuff him to other places around the apartment."

" We keep it to the room." She said with her face completely aflame. Sean shook his head and opened his eyes. He turned around and narrowed his eyes to her.

" You have issues. Both of you. You must belong together." He said as he tried not to smile.

" We...like that sort of stuff." She said. The left side of Sean's upper lip curled up as he lost the urge to smile.

" I see that. Gross." He said. He shook his head and sighed. " You can come out, Murphy! I'm not going to kill you!" The door to her room open and Murphy came out with his hands in his pockets.

" We thought you'd be gone longer than you were." Murphy said.

" Yeah, I get that. Can we have a rule here? None of that stuff when I'm home and for God sakes, if you feel the need to handcuff Murphy and whip him, made sure your fucking door is locked." Sean said in a whine.

" We won't do it here." Ariella said from her spot at the table.

" I want to leave for the airport early. This entire apartment reeks of sexual deviants." Sean said as he started across the apartment. " I think I need to throw up then we are leaving."

On the way to the airport, Sean stared out the window while Ariella shifted around. For the first time in a long time, she couldn't wait to be away from her brother. She stood back while he checked into his flight and checked his back. They walked with distance between them through the airport, both lost in their thoughts. As they reached one of the airport's bars, Sean stopped them.

" I need a drink and you need to go home." He said.

" I'm sorry, Sean." She said. He shook his head but smiled.

" I love you even though you're disgusting." He said, reaching out for her. Ariella smiled as she let him draw her in for a hug.

" I love you too. Are you good with Murphy now?" She asked.

" I saw his dick, hard and everything. I sort of have to be good with him, don't I?" He asked. They chuckled together, hugging each other tightly. After a few minutes, Sean sighed then kissed the top of her head. " I think you guys are going to be fine. I think he's going fine."

" We are." She agreed.

" You better go, okay? I think you two have unfinished business." He said.

" Shut up!" Ariella said playfully as she pulled away from him. Sean just laughed.

NRNRNR

" What did he say?" Murphy asked when she walked back into the apartment later that night.

" That we have unfinished business to attend too. Get in my room." She snapped, making him smile.

* _So, what did you think of the interaction with Jenna? How about Sean walking into her bedroom? Lol*_


End file.
